Sleepwalking
by secret x
Summary: A story of love between Snape and his star potions pupil, Kriss,a Slytherin girl that he's had his eye on for a while. They fall for each other, but the course true love never runs smooth! Sex, some violence and lots of twists! Set in Harry's 6th yr
1. Sleepwalking

Kriss woke up with a start. Where was she? It was dark and cold. When her eyes got used to the dark, she saw that she was in a corridor, not in bed where she was supposed to be "Damn" she swore to herself "I can't believe I've started sleepwalking again!"  
She stood up and rubbed her back, it ached where it had been pressed up against the cold stone floor, then started to walk back to her dorm. She shivered as a cold draft blew over her. She was only wearing a short nightdress that had lacing up the front.

Kriss knew why she was sleepwalking; she'd done it since she was little especially at times of stress or excitement. She was in her 7th year at Hogwarts and studying hard for her NEWTs. Kriss found the workload hard to cope with at times, all except for one subject, potions.

Kriss had the same aptitude and skill in potions as Professor Snape himself. Not that this meant he ever went easy on her; he expected nothing less than perfection from her at all times. Kriss had a sudden realization; Snape always patrolled the corridors in the early hours of the morning, as she had heard, from the ones who had been caught out of their dorms after curfew. If he found her out, like this she would be mortified. She was a little afraid of him like everyone else but, even though she hardly admitted it to herself, she had a crush on him.

Lost in thought she ascended a staircase, but when she went to lift her foot up it wouldn't move."Oh no, the trick step, how could I have been so stupid! I should have been looking where I was going!"

This sort of thing happened to Kriss often, as although she was very intelligent, she was also very clumsy. "Now what am I going to do?" Kriss wailed in desperation, she knew the only way to get out of the trick step was if someone physically pulled you out. Just as she was thinking of how awful it would be if it was Filch who found her first, as he was always up early, the sound of footsteps echoed of the walls.

Kriss's heart began to pound, who was it? She bit her lip and swallowed nervously as the footsteps got louder. Her eyes closed with dread as she heard them come to an abrupt halt. "Who is there?" said a sharp voice Kriss recognized, then "Lumos!" suddenly a bright flare of light blinded her temporarily and she recoiled from it. "Oh it is you Miss Firestone, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" He said suspiciously

"I'd been sleepwalking again, then I was trying to get back to my dorm when, I got stuck in the trick step!" explained Kriss.

"I would have thought you knew better by now Miss Firestone you are in your 7th year!" Snape said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well are you going to pull me out?" Kriss asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course" Snape said, he tucked his wand into a nearby statue. She was nervous, she was about to be touched by the scariest teacher in the school in only a very flimsy nightie. He stepped behind her and Kriss's stomach turned to butterflies as she felt his arms slide around her waist. She saw his hands grip onto each other tightly, then she felt him pull, well it was more of a yank. Suddenly they were flying through the air, Kriss turned halfway down in order to stop herself but nevertheless landed at the bottom of the stairs; on top of the professor. She heard Snape groan underneath her, quickly she went to get off him, but in her rush, her nightie had caught on his tunic buttons.


	2. DISIUNGO!

"Could you remove yourself from me now Miss Firestone?"

"Erm.. I'm tangled up in your buttons.. I'm just trying to.." Kriss was trying desperately to detangle the lacing but as it was dark at the bottom of the stairs she couldn't see what she was doing.

"Accio wand" Ordered Snape, his wand flew down to his hand, then he said "Lumos". A light flared and Kriss could now see a little more, though it was awkward as Kriss's larger than average bust was getting in the way.

Snape obviously tired of waiting said "enough – let me do it!"

"No.. I've got it, almost" Kriss's hands were now sweating from nerves and couldn't grip. Suddenly Snape uttered a spell "DISIUNGO" at the troublesome nightdress.

"What's happening..ohh!" Instead of the intended disentanglement, the whole fabric of the flimsy garment was unraveling! The threads flew up into the air for a moment then came to a rest on the floor. Kriss couldn't speak, but got up and quickly balled herself up against a wall.

"Oh, that spell may have been a little too.. forceful" he said looking at the pile of threads. "You think?" said Kriss sarcastically "Here" Snape reached upto his neck and whirled off his cloak, then threw it over to her "You can't walk around the school naked, it is.." Snape cleared his throat "A little too cold." Kriss caught the cloak and wrapped it around her gratefully. It was warm but smelled a little musty. "I will escort you back to your dorm, Miss Firestone" Snape said, back to his usual haughty demeanor ."Thanks but I can manage now" Kriss just wanted to leave his presence, she was embarrassed enough without having an awkward silence on the walk back. "I insist" Snape said sternly. So they both walked back towards the Slytheryn common room.

Suddenly Kriss spoke "Why don't you call me Kriss? I mean you've known me for over six years now, all the other teachers do."

"I prefer to keep a professional distance at all times" Snape said without looking at her.

"But it is a shame we couldn't be well..more friendly we do have an interest in common" Kriss didn't want to say the word 'friends' that sounded to presumptuous.

"Yes we do, but I do not think it would be.. appropriate" Snape said rather awkwardly. They reached the common room and stood by the portrait. "Erm, when do you want this back?" Kriss indicated with her eyes. "Bring it to my study room tomorrow, I shall be in there all evening" with that Snape turned and walked off, looking strange without his cloak whirling out behind him.

Kriss's heart was still beating fast, she smiled and shook her head in disbelief at what had just happened, then walked up the stairs and stole into the room she shared with her friends Claudette, Xanthe and Lucinda. Claudette was her best friend and trusted confidante, she wanted to work as a lawyer in the Ministry Courts and was a very good listener and problem solver. Kriss slid silently into bed , thinking she would tell Claudette as soon as they were alone tomorrow. She struggled at first but managed to get back to sleep.

Kriss awoke with a start she had been dreaming – she was in potions class, with Snape waving his wand at her. He had been punishing her for not getting a potion right and had unraveled her clothes again leaving her naked in front of everyone. She then realized to her horror that she did have a double potions class - first thing this morning.

"About time" said Claudette "I thought I would have to use a rousing spell on you!" as Kriss pulled open the curtains from around her bed. Everyone else was nearly dressed, so, stashing the borrowed robe under her bedclothes she rushed out to get showered and dressed. She rushed down to the great hall, there were only a few people in there and by the time she had bolted down some breakfast she was the only one left.

Kriss knew she would be late for class, but could do nothing about it. She jogged down to the dungeon room her cauldron clanking against her as she went. When she arrived she looked in through the door, her heart sank as she saw that Snape was already in as well as the rest of the class. This was the first time she had ever been late to Snapes class and knew thought he would not be very understanding.

As soon as the door opened everyone turned in their seats to see who it was. "I see you have decided to join us at last Miss Firestone" Snape looked at her briefly then said "Prepare your things quietly then follow the instructions on the board." Kriss did as she was told, her face burning with embarassment, from both last nights events and her late arrival. Everyone else was busy preparing their ingredients and she was soon doing the same. They continued the class pretty much in silence as usual, soon the potion was finished and even though she was flustered it was fautless as usual. Kriss took her sample up to Snapes desk with everyone else, as she was about to walk away, she could have sworn she felt Snape looking at her out of the corner of her eye. By the time she looked at him, he had looked away. She went to speak but decided it could wait and went to join her friends for morning break.


	3. dangerous potions and unchained emotions

Suddenly Kriss realized the classroom had emptied and she was alone with Snape. As she walked down the classroom, her footsteps echoing around the room, she was sure he was watching her. Her stomach was burning and so were her cheeks, the tension was almost unbearable. But still he said nothing.

Kriss walked to her desk and tidied her things, ready for the next session, which was theory. She finished her task and left the room gratefully, leaning up against the wall outside and wiping the perspiration off her brow, dreading next period.

"Where have you been?" Demanded Claudette, in a mock offended fashion, raising her eyebrows. "You're never late, Snape giving you extra tuition is he? Lucinda giggled suggestively. Kriss had always met her friends for break-times for nearly all the years they had been at Hogwarts and was never late without a good reason.

"Oh, I just forgot something" she said absently.

"This years really getting to you isn't it Kriss? You look tired, I thought I heard you getting out of bed last night, but I must have gone straight back to sleep, what was it ? Some essay that couldn't wait until morning? " Claudette teased

"Oh.. no.. I just went to the loo that was all" Kriss stated off the top of her head. She didn't want to tell them she had been sleepwalking again. When she was younger she had just used to walk round the room, never into the main school before and knew they would worry.

"I didn't hear her, I slept like a log last night" stated Xanthe.

" Me too" added Lucinda, who kept shooting furtive glances at a couple of boys they knew across the way from them in the courtyard were they stood.

"Why don't you go over, I've heard that Carl fancies you Lucinda" Kriss hoping it was true true, because she needed at this moment to get rid of her.

"Really? Well I have noticed him looking at me a lot more lately and I know he has just finished with that Dana or whatever her name was. Someone come with me, will you?" She looked at her friends

"Why don't you go Xanthe, his friend keeps looking at you " Kriss suggested hopefully, grabbing her friends and pushing them in the direction of the boys. She watched as they walked over to the boys. Then she took the chance to talk to Claudette alone.

"What was that all about? I hadn't heard that, why didn't you tell me?" Questioned Claudette.

"I hadn't really, I just wanted to talk to you on your own." Kriss said, then whispered "Can we go somewhere less public, I don't want anyone else hearing this!"

"Sure, what is it, what's wrong?" Whispered Claudette back curiously. Kriss ushered into her friend into an old doorway covered with a stone archway and checked for anyone within earshot. Once she was satisfied she proceeded to tell Claudette all the gory details of the previous night.

"So you were in the corridor, stark naked with - Snape!" Claudette almost shrieked, but managed to contain herself, then continued "I would have died, right there on the spot. Then he gave you his cape to wear? Wow!"

"Well he did destroy my nightdress! It was the least he could do" said Kriss in reply

"Maybe he could of magiced you a new one or repaired the old one though" suggested Claudette

"I think it was beyond repair and I don't think he thought to magic me a new one, I didn't think to ask and I can't do that sort of magic myself, as you know, it's too hard" Answered Kriss

"No I can't either, unfortunately" Sighed Claudette "Oh well, we'd better get to our next lesson" They walked back into the school.

"Not a word to anyone, okay!" Whispered Kriss in Claudette's ear.

"Not even Xanthe and Lucinda?" Claudette smiled knowingly "Especially not them" Replied Kriss laughingly, knowing Claudette knew she might as well tell the whole school, as they were both hopeless at keeping secrets. "Good Luck" Claudette said encouragingly as they parted company.

"Thanks, see you at dinner" Kriss Shouted back.She re-entered the classroom and sat down, gradually all the students filtered back in and they began to talk quietly.

Snape arrived back also, strode up to the front and announced "Today, we will be discussing the various treatments that may alleviate sleeplessness and" he looked over at Kriss " other sleep related problems." Kriss was shocked at this and stared at him in disbelief, was he trying to help her or embarrass her? She didn't know, but hoped it was the first one. The lesson proceeded with everyone making suggestions on potions, putting forward theories, asking questions and talking about their own sleep problems and possible cures thereof. Kriss did not let on about her own night-time 'activities', but sleepwalking was mentioned and the general consensus being that a relaxation potion taken before bed could help, but one girl said "Yoga, I swear by it, it helps me, I sleep like a log now."

When the lesson was over Kriss hurried out of the class and met her friends for lunch. She listened as Lucinda told them about her upcoming date with Carl, Xanthe had also got off with Carl's friend Darren. After talking at length about Carl, Darren and boys in general they finished their lunch and went off to their next lessons. Kriss had History of magic, she hated it but it was an essential subject to pass to get into the Ministry. The lesson dragged even more than usual, Professor Binns droned on about some war, in a far off European country between warlocks and giants. When the lesson ended Kriss breathed a sigh of relief and joined in with the others rubbing their necks and stretching their backs. History of magic always seemed to have this effect on people, as if you had been to sleep, though some people had. She made her way back to the common room and joined her friends in doing their homework, she kept scewing up pieces of parchment to start again. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her work, she kept thinking about when she had to take back Professor Snapes cloak to his office.

Once Kriss and her friends had had their dinner, they made their way back to the Slytheryn common room again. After changing out of their uniforms and into their ordinary clothes, Kriss and her friends went back into the main common room area, which was always quite busy at this time of night.After a few gameof wizard chess with Lucinda, Kriss suddenly got up and told her friends "I think I might go for a walk on my own to clear my head before bed" She looked at Claudette as she said this and Claudette nodded her understanding, as Kriss had told her about having to return the cloak. "I'm just going to the loo first though." She said as a reason to be going upstairs first. She tucked the cloak over her arm and waved her wand at it uttering a distraction spell over it in the hope that no one would notice her carrying it.

She made her way along the corridor now dark and mostly deserted, apart from the paintings chatting quietly to one another. Suddenly in the distance she heard several loud bangs going off, it sounded like someone letting off Dung bombs, for which she thought they would be in big trouble now.

When she reached Snapes office and knocked on the door, it creaked open. "Professor Snape?" She called.

On hearing no response she went inside to find the room empty. Unlike most other students she found Snapes collections of 'weird and wonderful' things in jars and potions fascinating and always enjoyed studying them whenever she was in there, which wasn't that often. She looked nervously toward the door and after placing the robe down on his desk, started to look around. Something in one of the magically locked glass cabinets caught her eye, it was a flat-bottomed vial with a skull stopper, but the colour, it was the brightest blue Kriss had ever seen. She stood there completely mesmerized.

Suddenly – BANG! The door hit the wall and Snape began shouting "What are you doing in here? I knew it... Oh it's"

At the bang of the door Kriss had jumped nearly out of her skin and backed into the over full shelves of bottles and jars behind her, sending them crashing down on top of herself. Snape reacted quickly, sending out a spell to stop the shelves falling onto her also. Kriss stood there unable to speak for a moment, looking at Professor Snape. Suddenly Snape shouted "Quickly! Take off your shirt!" Thinking this was getting to be a habit with him she managed to say "What?.." But before she could react Snape had pointed his wand at her and uttered a spell "Circumcindo vestimentum!" Kriss felt the shirt fall away from her body "Why did you? What..?" she said confused wrapping her arms around her chest.

"You had a bottle of 'Fervacio' dripping down your back, I had to remove your garment before it burned through to your skin" He stated, looking at her unabashed

"Oh! Thank-you!" Kriss knew this liquid to be very dangerous as it could melt its way through fabric and then cause very nasty burns on the skin. "Erm, I'm sorry about the mess, but you frightened the life out of me coming in like that, do you want me clean it up?" She said apologetically. Kriss noticed his unwavering stare and felt very uncomfortable. Her cheeks started to burn and her stomach started to tense up and start fluttering. She also noticed that the previously open door was now closed, she was grateful for that.

"No it is alright, I will deal with it myself. I thought the bombs going off had just been a distraction in order to get me away so another student could get into my office, that's why I was so angry" Snape replied, still not shifting his gaze from her, he seemed almost in a trance. The tension in the room seemed to heighten, Kriss felt unable to move, until something slimy plopped out of its jar and slithered down her bare back.

"Ahhh!" She screamed "What was that!" Kriss had run forward, closer to where Snape was standing. "It was merely a piece of Dragon Brain" Snape explained, his voice sounded softer than usual. Kriss suddenly remembered that she had no shirt on, just a white lace bra. She looked down at herself, then covered herself with her hands protectively. Suddenly it occurred to her how close she was standing the professor. He was looking at her again in a way he had never done before. Kriss saw his expression and felt her stomach clench with fear and anticipation. Snape reached his hand forward to her hair. Kriss thought he was going to stroke it and flinched slightly.

"You had some ..gillyweed ..here." He showed her the offending piece of plant, then reached forward his hand again, as if to retrieve more. Kriss looked down a little so he had a better view of her head. But this time she felt his hand touch her face. Resting his surprisingly warm fingers against her cheek and under her chin she felt him gently pull her face up to meet his gaze again. Kriss felt his dark eyes boring into her as if he was looking right into her soul. Then she felt a strange sensation in her head like a wave washing over a shore, but she thought it must have just been nerves. Her heart started thumping against her chest, her breathing became shallow and her legs and arms felt weak. It seemed as though time had stood still, neither one of them moving so much as a millimetre.

"What was he going to do? Was he going to kiss her?" - Kriss's brain envisaged. "I can't believe this is really happening, I must be dreaming!" She hoped he would kiss her, she had, had fleeting thoughts about what it would be like, but had never dreamed in a million years that it could ever really happen.

"You are so beautiful Krisstina" Snape said suddenly in a unusually gentle voice "I know it is wrong, for me to think of you that way, but I feel we have much in common, you and I, then.." He paused, looking down, then looked up again and continued "ever since last night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, the way you looked, in that nightdress and without it! I could take a potion to alleviate these feelings, but now I know.."

"Now you know what?" Kriss's voice came out nearly in a whisper. She felt quite shocked at this expression of his private thoughts.

"Now I know that you are as fascinated by me as I am of you" He stated more definitely."I know you've had a crush on me for some time, well - the feeling is mutual"

Kriss felt a mixture of both fear and excitement at this statement. Snapes eyes never left hers, as his hand slid gently downwards. Kriss felt tingles all over her as she felt his fingers clasp the back of her neck. The heat was rising in her body and sweat started to trickle down her back as he leaned forward and pressed his slightly open lips against hers. At first the kiss was light and soft, his lips gently pulling on hers, his breathing coming in short gasps, as he did so. Then he inceased the pressure slightly, his breathing becoming heavier.

She had responded to the kiss immediately, curling one of her shaking hands up around his shoulders. Kriss didn't want him to stop, it felt so good, this felt better than any kiss she'd ever had before. His other hand slid slowly and softly down her bare back, making Kriss gasp with pleasure, then suddenly he pulled away.

Snape stepped away from her, looking at her with a shocked expression forming on his face. "I..I.. forgive me.. I" He stumbled over the words as if unable to express himself. Kriss watched as he slid around his desk using his hand to support him, as if any minute he would collapse, then sit down on his chair. Snape sat there with his head in his hands.

"What was I thinking? I must have gone insane. How could I let my emotions get the better of me like that!" He said angrily to himself

As he spoke Kriss felt like crying, confusion and shock coursing through her head.Why had he suddenly gone so cold ? She thought he was going to admit his feelings for her at last. Snape looked up at her and spoke "Are you going to tell someone about this?"

"No! I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to know what it felt like and if the feelings inside me were just admiration or..." Kriss paused unable to finish.

"I think you had better go, your friends will wonder at your long absence, borrow my cloak again if you wish" He sounded quiet and distant, still with his head in his hands. Kriss grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her. She reached out to touch him by way of comfort, but thought better of it, walked to the door and went out into then went out into the chilly corridor.


	4. snare

Kriss hadn't realized how much time had passed in Snape's office, the clock was chiming out for 9 o'clock. Flickering candles burned low in their sconces, sending shadows dancing on to the walls. Sounds echoed down the corridor of other students. 6th and 7th years were allowed out until 10.00. Mostly they went to the great hall where they could meet their friends, hold club meetings or enjoy the drinks and snacks that were on offer. This was a privilege only offered to them and only to those that obeyed the rules and behaved, anyone who did not was banned for a month. There was little else to do, apart from staying in your common room as the rest of the school was pretty much off limits in the evening. Kriss thought thankfully that this would be where her friends were now, as she didn't want to have to explain her lack of shirt.

She turned the corner and headed down the corridor for the common room. As she looked ahead, she thought she saw 3 hooded figures gathered against a wall. Her heart started to pound, but then she reassured herself that it was probably just ghosts floating around.

"No, ghosts don't look black and they don't congregate in corridors" Kriss thought to herself The figures had seemingly disappeared from view. But Kriss knew that there was an alcove along the wall, about where they had stood, which they had probably stepped into. She hurried along not really wanting whoever it was to see her, as their secretiveness made her nervous. She reached for her wand, then realized to her dismay that it was no longer in the back pocket of her denim skirt. "Damn, I must have left it in Professor snape's office" Kriss swore. She walked past the alcove and felt relieved. The figures hadn't seemed to notice her or were ignoring her. The relief was short lived however – as suddenly two of the hooded figures stepped in front of her and the other one behind. Her stomach clenched in fear; there was nowhere to run. The dark figures closed in on her. "Who are you?" She demanded "Why won't you let me past? I just want to get back to the common room - I don't care what you are up to" One of the figures nodded to the rest and they grabbed hold of Kriss's arms. They led her back to the alcove, where it was even darker still than the dimly lit corridor. The one that had nodded stood close in front of her. A voice spoke from within the hood.

" What are you doing on your own at this time of night, I thought you girls always traveled in packs" The voice sounded slightly familiar.

"That's none of your business, now let me go!" Kriss said angrily, as she struggled against the grip on her arms.

"Huh, that's not very polite is it boys? I was only asking because I was concerned, a girl like you shouldn't go around these dark corridors on her own – anything could happen" The voice sounded more sarcastic, more menacing. The other two sniggered at the last statement. Kriss felt the figure move closer to her so they were almost touching. She felt whoever it was put one of their hands on the side of her head. The fear inside her was now so bad she almost felt like crying, but no, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see her upset.

"What do you want and why are you wearing those hoods? Kriss asked desperately, trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it? I know who you are though - Kriss. Always been quite the geeky little bookworm haven't you? But lately, well, you've really changed your image and finally realized you're a woman." As he said this, his hand stroked her hair then he held her face, then he continued "I've noticed the new hairstyle, short skirts and tops that show off your sexy body. If you are trying to get the boys attention, I can assure you it's working" They all sniggered again.

Kriss wanted to fight him off, but all her strength seemed to have left her. "Why couldn't someone come along, please" she thought wishing with all her might. They were students, she knew, by the tone of their voices. Definitely Slytheryn as no one else would want to look like a deatheater, which this lot certainly looked a lot like. But that voice, it sounded familiar, though she just couldn't place it to a face.

The boy's hand trailed down her body and Kriss took a sharp intake of breath to brace her self, as she felt it go under the robe. "Oooh, where's your top sweetheart, did you forget it?" The voice sounded triumphant as he discovered her lack of clothing. Kriss cringed as she felt his smooth hands slide up her belly, then up onto her breasts, over her bra

"I.. I was in my room, I left something somewhere and I just put my robe on over what I had on" Kriss stammered trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"A likely story, I saw you go out of the common room by yourself and you definitely had a shirt on then. Must have been to visit lover boy and in the heat of passion left it behind." Drawled the voice, his hands were now caressing her breasts, almost absently .

"Were you waiting, for me? " Kriss said, shocked, it hadn't occurred to her that she was being watched. She quickly went through her mind as to who had been in the common room as she had left. Kriss had a very good memory for faces. Then suddenly a face came into focus and it matched the voice- Caecius Venfitch – a boy in her year, an arrogant bully who thought he could have any girl he fancied.

The trouble was the girls usually fancied him back, as he was very good looking. With his dark blonde hair, blue eyes and muscular physique,from playing quidditch, he had caught Kriss's attention for a while. That is until she realized what a complete an utter pig he was. Unfortunately he also had strong magical powers so no one got him back very often, he had strong anti hex spells around him and of course his followers to protect him. Kriss was surprised he had gone for her, she wasn't the conventional Slytheryn girl. She'd only been put in after much begging by her to the Hat, as it had wanted to put her in Ravenclaw. Her family expected her to keep to tradition like her two brothers before her and she hadn't wanted to let them down. Kriss had always quite a strong sense of what was right and wrong, so she hadn't always joined in with what the other Slytheryns got up to. She had just been glad to have had found her friends especially Claudette, who understood her and liked her for who she was. Casius however had only recently shown an interest in her and had made it clear he wanted her, coming up to her and giving her compliments, brushing up against her unnecessarily and making suggestive comments. She either ignored or resisted all this attention though, much to his annoyance, he could not believe someone would dare say no to him. After three months of trying Kriss believed he had given up on her, but she had obviously been wrong.

"I've been waiting for YOU, a long time sweetheart" he drawled back "But now my patience has run out, you'll have to tell that boyfriend of yours it's over, because you're mine now. I know somewhere quiet, where we can be alone and no one can disturb us. Then I might tell you who I am"

"I know who you are, Casius Venfitch. You were right, I was going to see my boyfriend and he'll be here any minute with my top and wand. He'll be really angry if he sees that you've been trying it on with me. He's very powerful" At this statement from Kriss, Casius stopped touching her and burst into laughter, joined by his two friends. Kriss felt dissapointed, she thought her saying that might of at least made him stop, to look or listen for someone coming.

"Oooh I'm soo scared" He had stopped laughing now "Well, we'd better hurry before he gets here then. It isn't far. Boys! Lets go and show her the little private place I've found, where no one will disturb us"

With a nod, the two boys holding Kriss's arms started to push her towards a statue of a rather hideous looking old wizard nearby. Kriss was confused as to what they were doing. As she watched, Casius got out his wand from the pocket of his robes and was about to point it at the statue when suddenly "Hey, someone's coming, quick! Sounds like a teacher!" One of the boys holding Kriss's arms hissed.

"Shit! Let's go" Casius ordered, then, just before they ran he turned and said "Don't worry Krisstina there will be a next time I'll make sure of it"

Kriss slumped to the floor, she couldn't believe her lucky escape. It was pretty obvious what he'd intended to do. Even if he had revealed his identity, she'd heard about the use of illegal memory fogging charms and felt certain he would have used one on her. So the chances of her remembering anything properly enough to report him were slim. She heard footsteps approach, and then a shadow fall over her. When she looked up, relief swept over her as she saw who it was.


	5. Snapes demons

Snape was sitting in his office, after Kriss had left, still with his head in his hands.

He could not believe what had come over him. 'Why had this one girl got to him so much?' He had taught for 16 years now and he'd always managed to resist thinking about the girls in the school in that way. 'Kriss was different though. Maybe it was because, he felt she reciprocated his feelings and that had encouraged him to show his. Maybe it was he felt he had a kindred spirit, someone with the skills and fascination for potions that he had. Or maybe it was just because she was beautiful, intelligent, shrewd and didn't care much of other peoples opinions about her. She just worked hard at her schoolwork, got good marks and never got into trouble, as far as he knew.'

Snape stood up and started to pace the floor of his office restlessly. He struggled with unfamiliar feelings – was it love or just desire? 'What on earth had made her feel that way about him? It wasn't as if he was that good looking or anything. He had certainly never encouraged it. He had spent a little extra time on her than most other students, yes, but only because she asked more questions and showed more interest. Snape leant forward over his desk staring at nothing. 'Why had he kissed her, why had he given in to his lust?' This could ruin both his reputation and his career, both carefully built up over the years since his deatheater days. He felt he had redeemed himself here, proving he was no longer one of them, at least to Dumbledore.

All this time he had spent trying to control his feelings, to pretend that he had none. But that wasn't true, he'd pushed them down and tried to ignore them but they were still there. Guilt and shame feelings rose to the surface now, then they turned to anger at himself.

Suddenly the anger at himself turned outward. In one swipe he knocked all the things off his desk, sending vials and bottles crashing to the floor. Snape just stood there in a haze for a moment, then he gathered himself a little. He looked over at the mess of potions and slimy bits of various, creatures innards and thought about cleaning it up. Then he spied something lying on the floor. Snape bent down to pick up the wand that had been half buried in all the mess.

He stared at it for a while, when a thought occured to him, he turned towards the door and opened it. 'This would be the perfect excuse to see her, to return her wand. He would get her on her own somehow, to explain. To beg her not to tell anyone, that this was a one off, that he'd just got caught up in the moment. That she needn't worry as this would never happen again, he would guarantee it.'

Snape walked slowly down the corridor, practising what he would say quietly to himself . Hoping against hope Kriss hadn't told anyone yet. As he turned the corner, heading towards the Slytheryn common room, there was a commotion up ahead. Voices shouting in alarm and running feet. Thinking it was bound to be students up to no good, Snape quickened his pace. He reached the alcove and saw a figure sitting on the floor, that he immediately recognised as Kriss. Her beautiful blonde hair was spread out over her knees as her head bowed down towards them. Her arms were curled around her legs and she was rocking back and forth crying softly. Snape was unsure what to do. He could not cope with this sort of emotions in teenage girls; they seemed to cry at the drop of a hat. 'Had the kiss upset her that much' he thought anxiously. As his footsteps approached, Kriss's head rose from her knees and she looked at him. Tears were streaked down her cheeks and the wetness had made strands of hair cling to them. She stood up shakily, her lips mouthing words she couldn't seem to say. Suddenly she stepped towards him and without warning threw her arms around his neck. Kriss buried her face in his shoulder and cried even harder. Snape was confused. If she was upset with him, why was she coming to him for comfort? He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes, now red from crying.

"Kriss, I'm so sorry I . . "But before he could finish she interrupted him . "No it..it's not you..it was some boys, I don't know who they were, they were wearing masks. I was so scared, if only I hadn't been so stupid and left my wand behind!" Kriss managed when she had calmed down a little.

"What happened?" Snape asked, dreading the answer.

"They.. well one of them he..he wanted to.. he was touching me.." Kriss seemed unable to continue, but Snape got the idea. He suddenly felt anger welling up inside him and at the same time terrible guilt. He felt completely to blame - she wouldn't have been out this late on her own, wand- less if he just allowed her to return the cloak to him in the day. But he'd jumped at the chance of an excuse to be alone with her, in the evening when he knew there was little chance of them being disturbed.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't made you jump you would not have dropped your wand, or lost your shirt." Snape said softly, looking down for a moment.

"No it..it was my fault, I'm just so clumsy and I'm always leaving my wand behind! I'm just lucky I have claudette, she's always picking it up for me and asking me if I've remembered it." Snape felt worse than ever at her modest apology.Then he suddenly remembered something, he reached into his robe and produced the wand.

"Here, I was bringing you this" Snape said with the hint of a smile.

"Oh - thankyou" Kriss said in gratitude, smiling back. She took the wand from him and as he felt the soft touch of her hand against his, his stomach fluttered. He then noticed the gap in her cloak, the lace of her bra and the soft curve of the breasts held within it. He remembered the way she looked standing in his office and how he felt, then shook his head as if trying to shake the licentious thoughts away.

Kriss had stopped crying now. She reached up and gently laid her hand against his cheek. "I'm just so lucky you came when you did, otherwise.." Kriss shook her head to end this statement. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from down the corridor and the great clock was chimeing out ten o'clock. The students would soon be returning from the great hall back to their common rooms. Kriss quickly removed her hand and walked away.

"But..don't you want to report this?" Snape questioned

"No, like I said I don't know who they were so I've got no proof, look I've got to go I want to get in before the others see me like this" At this last statement she looked down at her self to indicate the lack of shirt and the robe she was wearing, then sped away up the corridor.


	6. Time to heal, time to think

Pulling the robe tightly around her, Kriss managed to push through the crowd heading towards the door. She uttered the password, then rushed in and headed up to the girl's dorms. She reached her room and there was no one else there yet. She breathed a sigh of relief. Kriss suddenly felt the need for a shower. She got undressed, carefully stashed the robe under her bedclothes again then switched on the magical shower with tap of her wand. She stepped in and as the hot water flowed down her body, tears welled up inside her again. She bowed her head forwards as if to cry, but would not let them come. She reached for the soap and tried to wash the feel of Caesius's hands off her, but kriss knew only time could really do that. After awhile she felt she could get no cleaner and turning the shower off she stepped out and reached for towels, wrapping one around her body and one around her head.

Not long after there was the sound of talking and laughter coming from the dorm room. Her friends had returned. They would want to know where she had been, why she hadn't met them in the great hall as usual. Why, as she saw to her horror in the mirror, she had bruises down both arms. Only Madame Pomfrey could get rid of those and there was no way of getting to the hospital now. Kriss knew there was nothing for it but to tell the girls about the attack. She would leave out the part about kissing Snape and just say she was on her way back from her walk, when it happened.

She entered the room, all eyes looked towards her. "Kriss! Where did you get to?" Lucinda asked

Then Claudette noticed first, "Kriss! Where did those bruises come from!" Claudette nearly screamed out.

"Ohh!" The other girls said in unison and started to crowd around her, looking at and stroking her arms.

"Was it?" Caudette gestured with her eyes, as if to indicate the person Kriss had gone to see. Kriss looked at Claudette directly and shook her head. "It was a group of three, they were wearing masks and it was dark, but I think I know who it was"

"Who? Why? What happened?" They all asked at once.

Kriss began to explain "I'd been a bit longer than I intended on my walk and I felt tired so I thought I'd just head straight up to the dorm. As I was coming close to the alcove I saw some people dressed up like deatheaters.."

Xanthe interrupted her and said fearfully "Deatheaters here, in Hogwarts? How did they get in?"

Then Lucinda chipped in "My uncle was a deatheater – he went to Askaban" She shuddered at this word.

"So what happened next?" Prompted Claudette, looking concerned. They had all sat down on Kriss's bed now, Claudette laying her hand comfortingly on top of Kriss's lower arm.

"They just surrounded me, I didn't stand a chance. Two of them grabbed me and gave me these" She indicated the bruises. "Then the third one made it quite clear what he wanted. He said he was going to take me to a place 'where no one could disturb us'." They all looked at each other in complete shock at this.

"Who was do you think it was?" Asked Claudette curiously

"Caecius Fervitch and two of his friends, I recognised his voice, I'd swear it was him" Replied Kriss, knowing that this revelation would shock them. It did, they all gasped and looked at each other then back to her.

"Oh Kriss, you have to report this" Xanthe said looking at Kriss anxiously.

"Yes, you can't let them get away with it Kriss!" Said Lucinda "I knew Caesius was a scumbag, after all I went out with him last year didn't I? But this, that even he would stoop so low!"

"Look, guys, I don't have any proof. I didn't see who was behind the masks and there were no other witnesses" Kriss said looking at her hands, she didn't want to mention Professor Snape, though he hadn't seen the attack anyway.

"You have to tell Dumbledore at least. He's very understanding" said Xanthe sympathetically

"Look, I just want to forget about it, ok! I don't want to go reporting it and risk the whole school knowing about it!" Snapped Kriss

"Kriss! You can't just forget about this! You'll see him every day and he'll be free to try again!" Lucinda said angrily

"It's my choice, I mean could you imagine me trying to take him to court anyway? He's got family connections at the ministry and can afford the best defender possible, probably even pay people to lie for him. I mean all he really did was put his hands on me, even if I could prove it was him he could just say it was all a misunderstanding or something. It's not easy to accuse rich and powerful people like him. I can just imagine what the Daily Prophet would say about me!" Kriss explained

"I suppose so, but if he ever comes near you again we'll be there!" said Lucinda protectively

"I still think you should at least tell Professor Snape" said Xanthe

"Him! As if he'd care! He'd tell her not to be such a silly girl and to go away and get over it!" retorted Lucinda. All the girls looked at Kriss sympathetically for a moment.

"I swear though, if he comes near you again I will personally separate his 'balls' from his body – with my bare hands if need be. I don't care how powerful he is!" said Lucinda angrily, showing the action with her hands. Kriss smiled at this. Lucinda could be a terrible gossip and a little two-faced but when her friends were in trouble, she'd be the first in line to defend them. She also had a terrible temper, which often got her into trouble.

"I know what, we'll be your minders Kriss, everywhere you go, we will too. If you are never alone he can't get to you, can he?" Claudette said resolutely

"Yes – we'll walk with you to your lessons and we'll come and collect you at break times" Added Lucinda

"So we are all agreed then?" questioned Claudette. "Any one wants to mess with her, they have to get through us" A resounding yes came from the group. Suddenly they all realized it was getting really late and as they had classes in the morning, everyone went to bed. Kriss went to sleep straight away, as she felt exhausted, though she slept fitfully, dreaming of hands coming out of the darkness, touching her all over and laughter echoing all around.

Suddenly Kriss woke up and screamed, making everyone else jump awake. "It's okay guys, it was just a bad dream" Kriss reassured them, but the dream still lingered on her mind making her pull the bedclothes protectively around herself.

After much cajoling from her friends, Kriss relented and went to see Madam Pomfrey about her bruises. Madam Pomfrey wanted to know how she had got them. But all Kriss would say, was, was that she had fallen. Kriss knew she didn't believe her but she didn't care, just getting rid of them made her feel a little better. There was now less of a reminder.

The next few weeks passed in a kind of haze. Luckily Quidditch season had started, so Caecius spent a lot of his time at practice. Even though he kept casting glances towards her occasionally, smirking in a way that made Kriss want to turn him into a slug or worse. This meant Kriss could relax a little, as she didn't always have to keep trying to avoid him. Her friends still kept true to their words though, they went everywhere with her. If they couldn't all be there, then at least two of them would be. Kriss didn't mind at first, it made her feel safe, but now, after a month she was tired of it and told them so.

"But Kriss, he still could get you, we're not going to stop until we find a way to prove it was him that attacted you, or at least get him back!" Lucinda had retorted.

Much to Kriss's disappointment Professor Snape had gone cold on her after that night. He refused to look her in the eye, something he was never afraid to do with anyone, or even speak to her. Classes were the worst, he would go out of his way to avoid her and when she gave an answer to a question, he barely acknowledged it or ignored her completely. She didn't know if he was trying to go 'cold turkey' or if he really no longer cared for her. Whenever she tried to engage him in conversation to ask him, he would tell her he was too busy to talk and walk away. She kept thinking about that night when he had kissed her replaying it over and over, trying not to think about the events afterwards. She thought about going and seeing him in his office in the evening. But knew that at the moment it was impossible, what with her 'minders' insisting on being with her all the time. So she decided to concentrate all her efforts into her studies. Spending most of her free time in the library with her friends, scouring the shelves for information to help them with their vast amounts of homework.


	7. the announcement

November had arrived before long and winter was well under way. Frost sat upon the ground, making it hard and slippery but still the four friends met in their usual place outside, enjoying the fresh air.

Thoughts turned to what everyone was doing at Christmas. Kriss always spent it with her parents and brothers at home with numerous relatives, apart from a couple of years ago when there had been a Yule ball. She used to enjoy going home for the holidays, but this year she wished she could stay at Hogwarts, but she knew her parents would not let her without a good reason. Xanthe said that she was going with her parents, sisters, brother-in-laws and her various nieces and nephews to Norway to visit some distant relatives, they hadn't seen for ages. Lucinda thought she might be staying on, some friends of her rather elitist parents had invited them to their mansion for Christmas, down by the south coast. She informed Kriss that the friends' son was one of her ex's and she couldn't stand him now. Claudette said she was planning to spend Christmas with her father and a few of his old friends as usual. Her mother had died when she was very young.

The friends had met Kriss outside her last class of the day, they went back to the common room for a while to relax then went down to the great hall for dinner. Kriss had noticed Professor Snape had been absent a lot in the Great hall lately. In fact she hadn't seen him around at all much, apart from potions lessons. This evening though, he was there, sitting at the top table with Dumbledore and the rest, his eyes flitting around the room.

Kriss couldn't help it; her tummy fluttered whenever she saw him and the kiss they had shared always came to mind. She was lost in thought as she sat down with the others waiting for the food to appear. However, Dumbledore, revealing he was going to make a speach, awakened her from her musings.

"Could I have your attention please?" The room was silent immediately "Thankyou, now, I am pleased to announce that we shall be having a Yule ball this year for 5th years and above." He paused. There were lots of "what about us's" coming from the rest of the years and lots of "Oh yes's" and "Wow's" coming from everyone else.

"There will also be, a separate Christmas party for the rest of the years before the holidays!" At this the indignation from the lower years turned to cheers. "All this jollity is to celebrate my now, 50th year teaching at Hogwarts" he smiled and looked around, as gasps of astonishment at this revelation, resounded round the room. "Well now that's out of the way, I'll let you get on with your dinner. Oh and by the way let your head of house know if you will be staying over at Christmas, as soon as possible. Thank you" With that he sat down.

The whole of the room was buzzing with talk of the ball, the girls mostly of what they were going to wear and who they hoped to go with. Kriss overheard some of the boys at the Slytheryn table, talking about finding a way to sneak in alcohol. It had always been forbidden for students at Hogwarts to drink alcohol on the premises and anyone caught drunk or in possession was immediately suspended. She and her friends shook their heads at the boys, in derision


	8. The preparations

It was now December 23rd and Kriss and Lucinda were in a robe shop in Hogsmead called 'Maybelle's' trying on endless dress robes.

"What do you think of this one Kriss?" Lucinda asked, turning this way and that, in front of a large mirror.

"It's lovely, it really suits you Luce" Kriss tried to sound enthusiastic, but this was about the twentieth dress her friend had tried on. Claudette and Xanthe had already chosen and left to go to a beauty potion's shop next door 'Madam Caulkins'. Kriss had said she would stay with her friend to help her choose. In the end she opted for a black satin dress, cut low at the front with long sleeves and a tightly fitting bodice. Kriss secretly thought it made Lucinda look like a vampire, with her long dark hair. But knowing Luce, that was probably why she had chosen it.

Kriss had chosen straight away. When she saw the dress she knew it was the one. It was cherry red chiffon, with sleeves that were closely fitted with a slight gather at the top and hanging down long the wrist, the skirt part was four layered, the different layers forming a criss-cross effect on the way down and the bodice was a matching coloured satin corset - with lacing up the front. Kriss noticed that straight away, if that didn't get Snape's attention nothing would. Once her friend had paid for her dress they joined the others in Madame Caulkins, before going back to Hogwarts. Kriss being an expert on potions, always gave her friends exellent advice on what and what not to buy. Refuting any outlandish claims of miracle results, much to Mm'e Caulkins annoyance

Kriss and her friends had all managed to talk their parents into letting them stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Claudette felt the guiltiest even though her father reassured her he would be fine with his friends. As for their dates – Lucinda and Xanthe were going with Carl and Darren respectively and Claudette with a boy called Adam from the 6th year. Kriss had been terrified of being asked by Caecius but she hadn't. Many boys had asked her from her own house, but she had declined them all.

Kriss had shocked her friends by asking someone outside her own house. She had spotted him in the Great hall one evening, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, furiously scribbling away on a piece of parchment. He was a 6th year, thin and lanky with dark hair and brown eyes. Kriss had tried not to laugh when she approached him, as he had looked terrified.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the ball? That is, unless, you already have a date" She had asked.

The boy had looked up from his work at the girl standing beside him. He had gone bright red, then managed to say "Erm, why are you asking me?"

Kriss had sighed and rolled her eyes, then said " Why not?Well, would you?" She'd just wanted to find someone who wouldn't try anything with her, someone harmless. This boy had looked the part.

"Err, I, err, yes" The poor boy had stammered, looking around at his sniggering classmates and blushing even more. Slytheryn girls had a bit of a scary reputation in the other houses. The boy looked like he thought she would hex him if he declined her offer.

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" asked Kriss

"Gideon Blacksmith" the nervous boy had replied

"Mine's Krisstina Firestone, but everyone calls me Kriss, well I'd better go now, meet me outside the Slytheryn common room on the night!" She had called out as she'd walked away, to gasps of amazement from the Ravenclaw table. Her friends had been amazed at her, she was never normally like this. In fact she had always been quite reticent with boys in the past. Having had only two relationships with in the past two years, of which neither lasted long or was very serious. Her friends and her studies had always seemed more important to Kriss.

Very soon Christmas day arrived and the air was full of excitement. After they had opened their presents, Kriss and her friends had, had a sweet throwing fight, which then turned into a pillow fight, sending feathers everywhere. Then, they spent the rest of the day beautifying themselves, with the various lotions and potions they had bought. Only pausing to go down to Christmas dinner.

The great hall looked magnificent; huge Christmas trees lined the room, decorated with real fairy 'fairy lights', sparkling crystal snowflakes and shimmering glass baubles. There were real icicles hanging in midair over the tables, clinking into one another, every so often. On the tables there were real looking ice sculptures of various different magical creatures, moving around every now and then. It looked beautiful, like an icy wonderland.

The time soon came to put on their dresses and do their hair and makeup. Kriss stared at herself in the mirror, trying to imagine Snapes face when he saw her. She played with the lacing, remembering the night she had lost her nightdress and smiled. It seemed such a long time ago now, but her feelings for Professor had remained the same. "It's now or never, if he doesn't notice me tonight, he never will" She sighed and went to join her friends, who were awkwardly tottering down the spiral staircase from the girls dorm, in their high heels.

Kriss had not realized the attention her dress would bring. She could see girls looking at her and whispering to their friends and boys gaping open- mouthed. Kriss knew why they were staring, like most girls who had a naturally big bust from a young age, Kriss had tried to disguise it and make it less noticeable. She was proud of her figure, but she just wanted not to be stared at quite so much, for it. Tonight though, she was showing it off, the corset bodice enhancing her ample cleavage and slim waist. Claudette, Lucinda and Xanthe all met up with their dates in the common room, Kriss walked out with them.

Gideon was standing outside, looking nervous and shifty. Kriss was looking forward to the moment when he saw her. She didn't like bullying people, but was finding the pure terror she seemed to instill in this boy, good fun.

"Well, shall we go then?" Kriss had said casually. Gideon couldn't seem to speak; well, his jaw had nearly dropped through the floor when he saw her. He looked her up and down pausing at her chest, staring in amazement.

"WELL!" Kriss said trying to get his attention

"Err, yes" said the boy, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

Kriss was slightly annoyed now "By the way, my face is up here!" She said pushing up his chin so that his face was level with hers.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so beautiful" Gideon said blushing furiously and looking away

Everyone made their way down to the great hall, talking and laughing excitedly, it was going to be a memorable night.


	9. The Yule ball

The Great Hall was alive with the sound of students and teachers, talking and laughing. The resident ghosts were all there too, floating occasionally through the students, making them jump. Banners, which flashed the words 'Happy 50th anniversary Dumbledore' decorated the walls. The red green and gold decorations, had now been turned blue and white and tiny sparkling lights darted about the room. Also someone had decided to put up old photos of Dumbledore all around too, the only real difference being that his hair and beard were darker!

On the stage at the end of the room, a band was busy setting up. Kriss recognised them as the 'Weird sisters', who'd played at the previous Yule ball. She scanned the room looking to see who was there and of course, what they were wearing. All the houses seemed at the moment to be sticking together, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were standing close to each other. But the Slytheryns were standing as far away from the Gryffendors as possible. The latest Quidditch match between these two houses had resulted in a big loss for Slytheryn. Kriss observed their star player and team captain Harry Potter talking and laughing with his usual crowd. She secretly hoped they kept on beating Slytheryn, as anything that annoyed Caecius was worth it.

For a while she stood with her friends talking, but with her eyes roving around the room. Then her heart leapt, as she spotted Professor Snape. He was standing on the other end of the room from her, talking to Madame Pomfrey. Kriss was craning her neck over the crowd, for a better view, when she felt a gentle tap on her arm. She looked around to see her 'date' trying to get her attention.

"Erm, do you want to go and get some food or...something?" Gideon asked blushing slightly and biting his lip.

"What? Oh.., yes, if you like" replied Kriss absently. She said "See you later" to her friends then followed Gideon to the snack table. As she walked forward, though, she kept looking behind her at the Professor. BUMP! Kriss felt herself collide with someone, so hard she almost sent them both flying.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A very pretty girl with long red hair said irritably

Kriss apologised and carried on following Gideon to the food. Lucinda was already there with Carl, laughing flirtatiously. She looked at Kriss, smiled and gave her a quick wave before carrying on her conversation. Claudette and Xanthe were soon there too with their dates. Kriss looked at the food, it looked delicious, but she really didn't feel that hungry. But when Gideon politely passed her a plate, she chose a few items. Kriss was too focused on the task ahead to think about food. She waited until Gideon had loaded up his plate, which was like a small mountain, before they moved off. They went to find a seat at one of the tables set up around the edge of the room.

Gideon pulled out a chair for her. "Thankyou" said Kriss, touched by his good manners. They were sadly absent in most Slythern boys she knew. As they began to eat, Kriss watched Gideon in incredulity, he ate as though he was starving, cramming in huge mouthfuls at once. When he saw her looking at him, he blushed and swallowed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I always get hungry when I'm nervous" He explained

"I'm surprised you're not as big as Kate Cramphorn then!" laughed Kriss, Kate was well known at the school, as you couldn't really miss her.

"I'm not usually this bad you know, it's you. The girls I usually go out with are a little less..well" he said trying to find the right word.

"Attractive?" Kriss ventured, teasingly

"Yes, I mean no, I mean so intimidating" Gideon said looking at his plate

"Me - intimidating?" Kriss was shocked at this statement; she had only wanted to scare him a little. Just to let him know she wasn't going to be messed with, not terrify him. "Look, I'm sorry if I acted that way. I just wanted to go the ball with someone who wasn't going try it on with me. You just looked like a nice, quiet kind of guy" Kriss explained, smiling kindly at him.

"Don't apologise, you wouldn't believe how my status has gone up since you asked me out." Gideon said, relaxing a little "All my friends are asking me what I did, they're sure I used some kind of love potion or luring spell, or something. I couldn't believe my luck, that someone as gorgeous as you would ask me to the ball" said Gideon blushing again.

"Thankyou, that's very sweet of you" Kriss answered, flattered. She felt quite sorry for him, as she hadn't planned on staying with him all night. She hoped his friends wouldn't tease him too much, when she disappeared. When they finished eating their food, they talked a little more, Kriss discovered he also had an interest in potions. They were deep in conversation when all of a sudden a shout for silence went up.

Dumbledore had got up on the stage to make a speech. Everyone stood up and moved in closer to hear him. "Welcome all, on this very special night for me." He began, smiling and holding out his hands. "This school means a great deal to me, but it is the students, who mean the most. I have seen many come through this Great hall over the years, but I never forgotten a single one. All of you arrive here as nervous first years, all wondering if you have enough talent, or whether or not you will fit in or make friends. Then I see you all blossom and grow and go on to make your own life choices, hopefully the right ones. But I know, everyone takes a little bit of Hogwarts with them and carries it always in their heart." He paused, looking around and smiling. "To finish, I just want to say, how very much I've enjoyed being both teacher and headmaster here and intend to carry on as long as I am able and wanted! Well, now the boring speech is over with, (giggles arose from the attentive crowd) so let the dancing begin!" He stepped off the stage to rapturous applause.

The band was now all set up ready to play and the stage was now lit up again. The lead singer stepped forward and spoke "Hey, man you always was the coolest teacher ever, you caught me and the guys up to no good a few times!" Sniggers arose from the crowd, then he shouted out "Three cheers for Dumbledore!" Everyone cheered enthusiastically. The table's dissapeared, to be replaced by squashy seating and the tiny lights sparkled once again over the now darkened dance floor.

The 'Weird sisters' began to play a song that got everyone moving. Kriss and her date began to dance and it soon became apparent that he had two left feet. She couldn't help but giggle at his efforts, but he didn't hear her, he was engrossed in the music. The band played a few more 'rocky' tunes then launched into a slow melodic song, about a lost love. Couples started to pull close to each other as they heard the change in music. Kriss saw that Gideon was looking indecisively at her, waiting for a signal. She put him out of his misery.

"Can we go and get a drink? I'm thirsty " She asked "Yes, I'll get it, what would you like?" He said, obviously relieved. "Oh, anything will be fine, I'm not fussy" Kriss said not looking at him, but scanning the room again for Professor Snape. Gideon nodded and disappeared into the crowd to head for the drinks table. Kriss retreated to the edge of the floor a little, as to get out of the way of the dancing couples. She decided to walk around to carry on looking. Suddenly she spotted the professor, standing alone at the far side of the room. Kriss made her way over to him, trying to avoid bumping into the dancing couples. She stopped just a few yards away, unsure of herself for a moment, just watching him. He looked his usuual expressionless, haughty self. His hands were behind his back and he stood stock still like one of the statues. Kriss's stomach turned to butterflies as she approached.

"Hello, remember me?" Kriss asked nervously, trying to catch his gaze.

"Good evening Miss Firestone, don't you have a partner for the night?" He said formally, still seeming not to look at her. But Kriss noticed his eyes flit her up and down and shift his position slightly.

"Yes, he's over there getting me a drink" Kriss indicated with a flick of her hand

"Then I suggest you go and join him, before he misses you" His tone sounded unnecessarily cold

"Look, you can't avoid me forever, you know. I still have feelings for you and I'm pretty sure you still feel something too, so why have you have been giving me the cold shoulder treatment? It's like you're pretending I don't exist anymore. All I want to do is talk to you about what happened" Kriss had lowered her voice now, and moved in closer, so as not be overheard.

"What happened, was a mistake, a stupid reckless act, made in the heat of the moment." Snape looked down at Kriss now, his brow creasing slightly." I hoped you would forget about it and move on. I have only been trying to make it clear, that there could be more nothing between us than student and teacher"

"I can't forget about it, that's the trouble, believe me I've tried. But I just can't stop thinking about you, that kiss has stayed in my thoughts ever since. I have had a crush on you for nearly as long as I have been at this school. But since you kissed me that night, I realised my feelings have grown stronger. I have never felt like this before about anyone. I turned eighteen at the end of October, so I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman now and I know what I want. I think you want it too, you're just frightened of what people would think." Kriss said this last sentence quite harshly, hoping she would get a more emotional response.

"Please Kriss, people are starting to notice us talking, you'll have to go now" Professor Snape said, looking anxiously at curious glances in their direction.

"I don't care, let them" Kriss said sullenly, moving in even closer.

"Look, if you're going to be difficult, then I suppose I have no choice. Be waiting for me outside my office at eleven o'clock. We can talk in there" said Snape a hushed voice.

Hope flared in Kriss's heart then, at last, he was going to talk to her! She looked up at him smiling, then Kriss noticed something very different about the potions master.

"Wow, have you washed your hair! I can't believe it!" Kriss said in surprise "And you smell really nice too" She said sniffing him appreciatively. "If this is your new look, it's great. Not that I don't like you just as you were, it's just well, you look so - different!"

"It was a special occasion, so I smartened myself up a little that's all." Snape retorted, sounding embarrassed "Now look, you've got what you wanted, I've agreed to meet you to talk, so now go and find your date, he will be missing you by now" Kriss did as she was told but as she walked away she looked back and smiled. Then, knowing that it would unnerve him, she waved too. The wave had the desired effect.

She made her way across the dance floor. A faster song was now playing and Kriss kept getting bumped and shoved as she walked. But Kriss didn't care she felt so happy, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was just wondering how she would explain her absence to her friends. They had relaxed their 'guard duties' a little for the night, as they felt she would be safe with Gideon. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her going and question her. A tap on the back made Kriss turn round suddenly.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Gideon said. A slight irritation in his voice "I got the drinks, but I was waiting that long I drank both of them!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, a friend called me over to talk and I forgot the time" Apologised Kriss

"It's okay, I understand, I'm just too boring for you aren't I?" Gideon said sadly

"No, I don't think you're boring. In fact I think you're very interesting and I like you, as a friend of course" Kriss said truthfully

"Thanks, I'd like it if we could be friends" He said looking much happier.

"Look, I have to leave the ball at eleven, I'm going to meet someone. But I've got ages yet, so do you want to dance?" Kriss said, indicating to the dance floor with her head. The music suddenly changed to a slower number, Gideon hesitated, but Kriss took his hand and led the way. He looked extremely nervous, as he put his hands on her waist. Then even more so when she put her hands on his shoulders. Standing at a distance from him made her arms ache, so she pulled in closer, so that their bodies were touching. Gideon had started to sweat now and his face had gone red. Kriss leaned her head on his shoulder absently, thinking of her meeting with Snape. Suddenly she felt something digging in to her and looked up at her date, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I can't help it, you're erm ..pushing against me and it .. well it's got a mind of it's own. It's that dress, it really shows off your erm ...figure. I was just trying to think of Professor MacGonogal instead, but it doesn't seem to have worked! Kriss giggled at this

"It's okay, just as long as you don't try to make a move on me! Look I'll make it easy on you, lets just sit over there and talk" They went to sit down on the squashy chairs; squeezing in, in-between the kissing couples. Kriss talked happily with Gideon, checking the time on his watch now and again. It was nearly Eleven o'clock and it was time to go. In spite of the circumstances of the purpose of their date, Kriss had enjoyed herself with Gideon. He stood up with her, assuring her he would be fine and would go and hang around with his friends. It occured to Kriss that he should have a parting gift for being so nice.

"Where are your friends?" She asked.

Gideon looked around for a while then spotted them "They're over there" he said, indicating with his finger at some lads hanging around the drinks table. "Why do you want to know?"

"Come on, you can introduce me!" Kriss replied, as she held him by the hand and led him over to them  
  
"Erm hi guys, this is Kriss" Gideon said looking slightly uncomfortable. His friend's all greeted her with nods and smiles or suggestive smirks. "Kriss, this is Steve, Caleb and Tom" Gideon revealed

"Nice to meet you" Kriss said, smiling round at them all. They all looked at her, their eyes lingering at bust level."Well I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I've got to be up early tommorrow!" After she said this she turned to Gideon and suddenly grabbed each side of his head in her hands then gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. When she let go, his face was a picture, then broke into a big grin. Kriss said goodbye and made her way over to the doors. She had got halfway across the dance floor when she felt hands grab her round the waist.

"You're not going already are you? You haven't danced with me yet!" The words were friendly, but the tone was definitely not. The voice sent a shiver up Kriss's spine, triggering her memory.

"Oh 'Merlin', Caecius!" Kriss thought, panicking. She had thought he was fully occupied with a 5th year Slytheryn girl, she'd seen him with. The girl and him had been all over each other on the dance floor. She had seen Professor MacGonagal telling them off. Caecius's hands slid further round Kriss's waist, then he deftly span her round to face him. He smirked and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. As he stared at her, she felt transfixed. The band started to play a lilting melody and the singer sang a song about friendship turning to love. Someone knocked into them and Caecius turned momentarily. All of a sudden Kriss's brain kicked in "Hands off Caecius! I don't want to dance, not with you!" She tried to pull out of his embrace, but his arms pulled tighter around her.

"Oh Kriss don't be like that, I just want one dance. Where's the harm in that?" Caecius's voice was calm, but he was unsmiling.

He tried to fix her with his gaze again, pulling her head forward, but Kriss resisted. Without his pale blue/grey eyes looking at her, Kriss felt more able to fight back. She really wished she had her wand with her right now. Students were banned from bringing wands to balls. It was felt it would make for a more relaxed atmosphere. She brought her stiletto heel down on his foot, but was surprised, as he didn't react.

"Ha, ha, nice try, but you can't hurt me Kriss, I've got a protection charm on me tonight. It should be good for another couple of hours." Caecius said laughing. "Kriss continued to twist, struggle and swear. Still trying not to meet his eyes with hers.

"Excuse me, but, I don't think she wants to dance with you" A calm but firm voice said. Caecius' head span round to look at the speaker. He had loosened his grip a little, so Kriss managed to yank herself free. Only for him to look back at her for a second, then grab her again. She craned round to see who was speaking and couldn't believe her eyes.


	10. The meeting

"Harry Potter!" said Kriss quietly, genuinely surprised. "Why was he was helping her?" She thought to herself.

"What's it to you Potter! Run along back to your little fan club!" Caecius snapped.

"I just thought I would clarify the situation for you. As you obviously seem to be too stupid, to see for yourself!" Harry said calmly back.

"Don't push it Potter, this is none of your business!" Caecius retorted

"Well I'm making it my business! You're just as much a bully off the quidditch pitch, as you are on and I'm tired of seeing you pushing people around. But that's the only way you can get friends and girl's isn't it? By force! I know for a fact that most people at this school hate your guts, but they're too afraid of you, to tell you. I, on the other hand am not!" Harry's voice sounded more threatening now. The red haired girl with him tried to steer him away, telling him to forget it. But Harry wouldn't budge.

Caecius seemed to forget about Kriss momentarily and squared up to his adversary. As he turned around, she saw Harry motioning with his eyes, for her to take this chance to go. Kriss hesitated; she didn't want to be the cause of a fight. She thought that maybe it would have been easier, if she had just danced with him. But then she remembered Professor snape waiting for her in his office. She hurried through the crowd then turned back to make sure no one had noticed her.

Suddenly a shout was heard, even over the loud music, then laughter. A pair of trousers, looking like the ones Caecius had been wearing, were flying around the room, followed by a pair of boxers. It was well known that Harry could do wandless magic, especially when threatened. "So Harry goaded Caecius into threatening him on purpose, so he could do some sort of magic on him? He must be really powerful" Kriss thought, as Caecius was usually pretty untouchable. She covered her mouth with her hands and laughed, as she saw teachers trying to bring the errant clothing down. They obviously weren't trying too hard though, as it seemed to be taking them a long time. Kriss walked through the doors to The Great hall, still giggling, into the cool corridor. She made her way down as if to the Slytheryn common room, then carried on to Snapes office. She stood outside the door and knocked, not knowing if he was in there, or still at the ball. Her question was answered, when she heard a voice from within say "Enter."  
  
Kriss nervously opened the door, stepped inside, then closed it behind her. Professor Snape was standing by the fireplace, staring at a glowing fire. He looked like he had been deep in thought. There was a small glass and a bottle of firewhisky on the mantlepiece.

" Kriss" He said softly, not looking up.

" I didn't know you drank" Kriss replied, indicating the bottle.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Kriss" he answered still not looking up.

Neither said anything for a while. Kriss's tummy had turned to butterflies, as she remembered the last time she was in this office, was the night of the kiss.

"So..How have you been?" Kriss asked trying to break the silence. She looked at her hands as she said this, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Kriss, what are you doing here? You should be back there, enjoying the ball with your friends." Snape said glancing briefly in her direction.

[He couldn't look at her for long in that dress, not while they were alone. He had been watching her dancing with that soppy boy. She had looked as though she was enjoying herself and jealousy had started to rise within him. He had rejected her, sure, not because he wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do. He had started to drink the odd glass of firewhisky to try and sate the feelings he had. He had even denied to himself, that he even felt anything atall. Then he came to the conclusion that even if he could be with her, even if he wasn't too old for her, he did not deserve her, he did not feel worthy.]

"I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to know how you really felt about me" Kriss said looking up. She walked over to where he was standing, her heels clacking on the stone floor. Snape looked at her for a moment then looked back to the fire.

"Whatever I feel, or felt doesn't matter. I apologise if I hurt you..it was not my intention. As I said, I had to make it clear to you that any relationship, other than teacher and student, was not possible." He said stiffly walking past her, towards his desk. The words were formal, but his tone seemed to be one of regret. He sat down on his chair, leaned forward on his elbows, 'cathedraled' his fingers and leant his chin on them. It seemed as if he was staring at the wall, but his eyes were looking right through it.

Kriss felt hope, at his sad demeanor. "Maybe he does still feel something for me, he's just afraid to show it. Maybe he thinks I'm too young for him" she thought. Kriss felt she had to do something now, something that would really get his attention. "I have to show him I'm a woman now, someone he could be with, not the young girl he thinks I am." She gathered up all her courage and resolve. Remembering all the seduction techniques, her friends had laughingly reenacted for her, back in their dorm.

"Erm..Do you like my dress? Look it has lacing up the front, bring back any memories?" She smiled as she said this and played with the bow at the top of the bodice briefly. Snape looked at her, flicking his eyes up and down her body.

"It..it"s very becoming on you" He said tersely and quickly looked away again, looking a little uncomfortable. "I think you should go now, and enjoy what's left of the ball" Snape continued (not really wanting her to go but still trying to keep a distance between them. )

"If you really want me to go, I will, but, can I just ask one question?" Kriss asked biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" Snape said softly, looking up at her enquiringly

"Will you dance with me?" She asked looking straight into his eyes and smiling

"I don't think that would be very appropriate, I think people would start making presumptions if they saw.."

"No, not in The Great hall" Kriss interrupted him "Here, in your office"

"What? Don't be absurd, why would.." Snape started, when Kriss interjected again

"Please! Come on just once, who'll know?" As Kriss spoke she put her hands on his, pulling them away from each other. Then she tugged gently on his arms, as if to pull him up.

"This is utter foolishness" he said, but he gave in and duly stood up.

Kriss nervously put his hands on her waist and put her own round his shoulders. Then she began to sway to imaginary music, leading him with her.  
  
"I think that will do for now," Snape said suddenly backing away, sounding flustered.

Kriss looked at him; her hands still on his shoulders. She reached out to touch his now, soft, clean hair. "So what's the real reason for this" She asked, pulling on a strand, gently "men usually, only do themselves up to impress a lady." Kriss stated, smiling "Was it Madame Pomfrey? I saw you talking for ages." She giggled, twisting the strand round her fingers.

"What? No, we were discussing medicinal potions, I have no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever" He said seriously, still looking uncomfortable. But he made no move to remove her hand. Kriss moved closer and whispered "then was it for me?" Snape didn't answer for a while and looked down.

"Some foolish notion of mine, that is all it was" His voice sounded almost wistful

"It wasn't foolish, you look really handsome " Kriss said earnestly. She reached up to stroke the side of his face with her fingertips, feeling the smooth skin, with a hint of stubble.

"Kriss don't.." He started, moving as to back away, but Kriss had already put both her hands around his neck and standing on tip toe brought her face up to meet his. She kissed him softly on the lips. She couldn't believe her own daring; her tummy was clenching with nerves. But as her lips touched his she felt tingles all over her. As she pulled away, her eyes were closed for a while savouring the moment. Snape looked at her, mouth open as if to speak, his brow creased slightly in bewilderment. Then suddenly she kissed him again, this time using her lips to cover his with gentle caresses. She had remembered a boy doing this to her once and had thought it quite romantic.  
  
"Kriss, you.. have to.. stop this.."Snape stuttered, between kisses. Suddenly he grabbed her arms, gently but firmly and took them from around his neck. Kriss backed away, looking down for a while. When she looked up she had a coquettish smile on her face.

It was like she was floating, her feelings were getting stronger. The fluttering in her tummy had intensified. She had never felt like this before, with anyone else. It just felt so right, to kiss him, she didn't want to stop. She knew he was scared of where this was going, but at the same time, sensed he wanted her too. He was wound like a tight spring, sooner or later he was going snap. The tension in the room increased, as did the heat. A single bead of sweat ran down the side of the Professors face. Kriss showed how hot she was, by exhaling with a gentle "phew". Then she pulled her hair out of its clip, letting it fall down her back. She ran her fingers through it loosening the strands.  
  
"Is it hot, or is it just me?" She said fanning herself "This corset feels so tight that I can hardly breathe. I think I'll just loosen it a little bit" She grabbed each end of the silken cord lacing and started to slowly pull the bow undone. She also loosened some of the top lacing, all the time looking up and smiling, her head slightly on one side. All this time, Snape had not taken his eyes off her, his hand gripping the edge of the table. His breathing had become heavier and his expression was as if, he was seeing her for the first time.

Kriss couldn't believe she was acting like this, this wasn't her. Usually she didn't have to do any seducing; boys just seemed to lunge straight for her boobs. This was different and a lot more fun. She wanted to see how far she had to go before he gave in. Some of the stony facade had already slipped, his face telling of his inner turmoil. She looked at him now, waiting for a reaction.

The spring snapped. Snape suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Kriss, with one hand around her waist and the other round the back of her neck. His lips pressed against hers with the passion of one, who had held back for a very long time. The kiss moved down from her face to her neck and shoulders. He moaned in ecstasy, her skin felt delicious beneath his lips and her was smell intoxicating. He wanted her, Snape the teacher faded into the background and Severus the man took over. He felt like a wild animal unleashed. Strong sexual feelings were starting to take over him. Feelings he had denied himself to have for so long. The blood was pumping in his veins now, increasing his ardour.

Kriss felt a little afraid of this sudden show of passion. It had been different when she had been in control, doing everything, with him holding back. He was a man, with a wealth of experience Kriss had never known. She was probably the only Slytherin girl still a virgin in her year. Her friends had teased her about it, but she wanted to wait for someone special. Someone who didn't just see her, as she had said "a pair of boobs with a girl attached."

Severus pulled away slightly straightening up. "Kriss, are you sure you want this? That you want me?" Snape almost whispered.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything" Kriss breathed back. As they stood there she leaned forward, her head resting against his chest. He bowed down slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Then he slid a finger under her chin and gently pushed her face up to look at him.

"Kriss, I can tell if you are lying, if you don't really want this to happen. I only have to look into your eyes to see the truth." Severus's tone was gentle now

"Then look, you won't find anything but fear of the unknown. I've already worked out that you can read minds, it was after C.." But Kriss didn't finish; she didn't want to mention him, not here, not now

"Yes, it is true. But only in certain circumstances, it helps if the person you are reading lets you in openly. Some people can block me completely." Severus admitted, lowering his eyes. As he looked down he saw the curve of Kriss's breasts barely contained within the loosened corset. A pressing need made itself known in his body again.

"We could go to my room" Severus said, playing with a strand of Kriss's hair "if ..that is what you want"

Kriss felt a mixture of extreme emotions at once, fear, anxiety, excitement and longing. She was scared of what they were doing, of what she was feeling and of being found out. She had hardly ever broken the rules before, always doing everything by the book. But she felt like being a bad girl for a change. "Yes, lets go before everyone comes out of the ball." She whispered.

He didn't need telling twice; he took her hand and led her out into the chilly corridor.

Kriss shivered as they walked along and not just with the cold. She felt something warm being placed on her shoulders. Kriss looked at Severus appreciatively and wrapped the warm cloak around her. They had only walked a few metres, when they stopped in front of a painting. She knew it well, it was of a wizard and a goblin fighting, at least they used to. Now most of the time they were seen chatting or playing chess. Right now they were sleeping. Severus tapped the side of the painting to wake them and whispered something to the wizard. The wizard yawned and nodded, then the painting swung open. A stairway opened up before them, lit up by candles.

"Quickly, before someone sees us" Severus hissed, waving her on with his hand. Kriss did as he said and began to ascend the stairs, him following close behind. Her belly really was clenching with nerves now. But she had to go through with it, pretend that she was used to this sort of thing and had done it before. If she backed out now and told him the truth, he might think of her as too immature for him. Then things would probably go back, to the way they had been, she didn't want that. They climbed for a while then came out onto a landing. The landing had four other staircases leading off it, presumably to other entrances. There were also four doors up ahead, but Severus guided Kriss to the one at the end of the corridor. At the door the professor took out his wand and tapped it on the doorknob.

"Open!" he said firmly. Unexpectedly a little face appeared on the shiny brass handle, well more of a nose and mouth.

"Hello Professor Snape you're back early" It said in a cheery voice

"Just open the door!" Severus snapped.

"Ooh, keep your hair on! Just wanted to be friendly!" the voice said apologetically. The door swung open.

"I've never seen a talking doorknob before! That's so funny!" Kriss giggled, looking at it curiously.

"Someones idea of a security measure, it only let's the owner of the room in. No magic is supposed to be able to break through it." He explained "I just wish it would stop being so annoyingly cheerful all the time." He narrowed his eyes at the handle and ordered it to shut.


	11. Snapes Room

Kriss felt her belly clenching with nerves again, as the realisation hit her that they were now totally alone. She looked around the room. It was very simple – a dark wood four poster bed, a desk in the far corner; piled high with books, a wardrobe and another door; presumably leading to a bathroom.

Severus moved closer to Kriss; he was looking at her differently now than he had ever done before. Gone was the haughty, don't mess with me expression. Instead was a soft almost apologetic one, his eyes looking into hers. He put his hands up to her neck, sliding his hands over her shoulders, pushing off the cloak, which slipped to the floor. Then he lifted up her long hair and brushed over to her back. She tried not to show her nerves and looked down, but he lifted her face up to look at him again.

"You are still not sure, are you?" he said gently "Don't worry, you are free to stop this at any time" He paused again taking both of her hands in his, kissing them softly. Kriss felt that wave effect flow through her brain again. He was searching, wanting to know what she really felt.

"You are worried that I will not love you if you don't do this. I can tell you now, that you already have my heart. Though I have denied it to myself and tried potions to cure it. But I suppose it is true what they say 'There is no cure for love'. I still don't understand why you want me though. You could have your pick of boys in this school. I see them looking at you, with longing in their eyes. I am so much older than you are - I remember your father when he was at this school. There are things that..."

"Please – don't bring my father into this." Kriss interrupted grimacing, she looked down as she explained how she felt "Look, I don't care about the age difference, I think you're wonderful. You're dark, mysterious and intelligent. You don't suffer fools and you don't care about what people think of you. Your ability and knowledge with potions amazes me. Also .." She paused smiling awkwardly "you have no idea how idea how sexy you are to me sometimes, when you come stomping into the classroom, slamming the door and banging something on your desk to get everyones attention. It makes me jump, but it's so exiting. It's like you're saying "anyone messes with me, they're going to regret it", I almost wanted to do something wrong, so I could get a detention with you. But I never had the guts." She paused again, feeling pleased at his shocked expression. Then carried on more seriously, "Most of the boys I know, they just want what's on the outside. But I feel you see who I am inside, It's like we're just two souls, destined to be together. I love you, I can't explain why, I just know that I do" with these words she put her hands either side of his face and kissed him.

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing; no one had ever said words like this to him before. He still didn't feel worthy. If she knew about his past, she might not feel the same way. He knew he should tell her, but happiness had not come often to the potions master and he didn't want to spoil it now. A kind of madness took over him, it was as if the world had disappeared and the only thing that mattered right now was being with Kriss.

He returned her kiss, slipping his hands around her waist. Their breathing sounding heavier, as the kiss became more passionate. Kriss suddenly pulled back, no longer feeling afraid, other feelings had now taken over. She put her hands up to the lacing and pulled the rest of it undone so it fell to the floor. Then she slipped off the chiffon under- dress, revealing that she only had on, a black lace thong.

Severus just stood there for a while, awestruck at her beauty. Then he unbuttoned his jacket and let it slide to the floor. Underneath he had on a plain black collar-less shirt. Kriss sat down on the four poster bed, with its 'Slytherin green' sheets. She slipped off her shoes and lay back, trying to look provocative.

He undid the buttons on his shirt, but went no further and sat down beside Kriss. After slipping off his shoes, he climbed on top of her and they carried on kissing for a while. Soon he moved on to kiss her neck , then her chest, then slowly down to her breasts, caressing them tenderly and stroking them with his fingertips. He listened with satisfaction as he heard her gasps of pleasure, then ran one of his hands gently down her body, feeling the smooth skin.

Kriss felt him slide his hands under her underwear and pull them off over her ankles. She was nervous and exited, at the same time. She was actually going to do it, with 'scary' professor Snape! If her friends knew she was doing this they would be so shocked! She felt his hands undoing his trousers and tried her best to relax as he brought her legs up, either side of him. Then using his fingers expertly he touched her intimately, making her moan and pant in ecstacy. Feelings started to build up in the pit of her belly like a tickling sensation, but many times stronger. She felt him push inside of her at last, which was a little painful at first. He pushed gently to start, then gradually got harder and faster. The feelings were growing hot inside her, like a bubble of fire. Kriss lay back enjoying this sensation, which was building up to a crescendo.

Suddenly the bubble burst sending a rush of pleasure all over her. Her body reacted on it's own , muscles clenching and back arching. She was lost for a moment, unable to speak or move. Then she felt him stop, sigh heavily and roll off her. She heard him get off the bed, then return and tap something cold on her belly, muttering an incantation. She knew this was to stop her getting pregnant, she had heard the girls mention it and how luckily it never failed.

It seemed like an age before they spoke. Kriss opened her eyes and looked at Severus. He was lying on his side; his head propped up on one elbow, watching her. He had already done up his trousers, but had left his shirt open. Kriss reached out a hand to touch his chest, it was smooth apart from a sprinkling of straight, dark hair. She observed he was quite slim, with only a hint of a belly. She leaned in closer still stroking, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers and kissed the warm skin several times. She leaned back up again and feeling slightly chilled, pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"How do you feel now Kriss?" Severus asked softly, almost anxiously.

"As if you didn't know! Couldn't you tell how much I enjoyed that?" Kriss answered laughingly

"I was worried about how I would compare to the boys you had been with before. That you would think that I wasn't as good as they had been. I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice. It has been a long time." Severus looked off into the distance for second, as if remembering.

Kriss wondered whether or not to tell him the truth. How would he react to knowing he had taken her virginity? Would he be horrified or pleased? But then his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Look Kriss, there's something you don't know about me, something I have to.." Severus started to say when suddenly a loud noise outside the door interrupted him -

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" It sounded like someone was trying to hammer the door down

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"


	12. Aftershock

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The bubble Kriss and Severus had been in, had burst. They were back in the real world.  
  
They looked at each other in complete shock. Kriss put her hand up to her mouth, as if to stifle any noise she might make.  
  
"SEVERUS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! ITS NO USE TRYING TO PRETEND YOU ARE NOT, YOU KNOW I CAN TELL."  
  
"McGonagall!" Severus groaned. "Quickly, you'll have to hide!" Severus jumped up, dragging Kriss off the bed with him, still wrapped up in the sheet. He pushed her towards the wardrobe, but she got the sheet tangled around her legs and fell awkwardly.  
  
"Ouch!" Kriss exclaimed, as she got up rubbing her knee  
  
"SEVERUS, WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" said McGonagall impatiently  
  
"I'm coming! For Merlin's sake woman! I am not decent!" Severus decided he had to answer at last.  
  
"I already knew that, a long time ago Severus!" answered McGonagall sarcastically "Will you hurry up and open this door!"  
  
"Alright! I'm coming!" Severus was busily trying to find Kriss's clothes. When he was sure he had all of them, he shoved them into the wardrobe on top of her. Then he set about trying to fasten his shirt, before going over to the door and opening it to face McGonagall.  
  
"Well! It's about time! Where have you been! You were supposed to be supervising the Slytheryn students as they came out from the Ball. You neglected to tell us that you weren't going to be there and we had to deal with hundreds of them going on the rampage. Really! I've never known you act like this. You know it is all hands on deck after a Ball. Dereliction in duty that's what it is." McGonagall ranted, wagging her finger at him.  
  
"I felt ill and I went to bed early" said Severus stiffly  
  
"Ill, eh! I'll bet! Sloping off to sulk more like! Well you could have let us know you were leaving. We all thought you were already down in the dungeons waiting. So we took them so far and then let them go the rest of the way on their own. The first we knew what was going on, Filch came and informed us. I was trying to settle down my Gryffendor students, whom I had to leave in order to help sort yours out." She sounded calmer now, but still annoyed "Well you had better come down now and see what's happened, you won't believe what they've been up to!"  
  
"Alright, let me get my wand." Severus said sounding irritated, but glancing nervously at the wardrobe. Searching for his wand, he realised that in his rush to get Kriss and her clothes in the wardrobe, he must have put it in there too by mistake.  
  
Kriss saw his hand enter the wardrobe and handed his wand to him.  
  
"Do you always keep your wand in the wardrobe Severus?" McGonagall had walked into the room and was watching him curiously.  
  
Severus whipped round quickly and shut the wardrobe door (as far as he could without it locking) and stood with his back to it. "Err, yes sometimes" he said.  
  
Mcgonagall merely shook her head  
  
"Well, come on, let us get down there!" she said sternly  
  
"Oh and by the way, you've done your shirt up wrong" she tapped her wand onto his front and corrected the mistake  
  
"And if you want the students to take you seriously I suggest you put on a little more clothing!" She indicated his lack of shoes and jacket  
  
Severus dressed and then with one last glance at the wardrobe walked out of the door.  
  
As they left Kriss heard McGonagall saying to him "You know, if I knew it wasn't possible, I could have sworn you had someone in there. There was a different smell in there, not one of yours.." but Severus had shut the door on her before she could investigate further  
  
Kriss's heart was beating so hard and fast she thought it would burst right out of her chest. She stayed hunched up where she was for a moment, not daring to move. Then after starting to get cramp in her legs she climbed out.  
  
She wondered if McGonagall had questioned Severus further, everyone knew she was hard to fool. Transforming into a cat had left her with an amazing sense of smell, so hiding anything you shouldn't have from her was practically impossible.  
  
Kriss contemplated getting dressed and leaving but she realised that everyone would still be up, it sounded like there had been some sort of riot. She didn't feel like being questioned as to where she had been, not until she had thought of a good excuse. So decided that the best option would be to stay for a while, wait until everyone would be asleep, and then sneak into her dorm.  
  
She turned and looked in the wardrobe for something she could borrow to wear for a moment, as she couldn't be bothered with her dress just yet. All the clothes in the wardrobe were black; she smiled to herself, as she tried to imagine Severus in other colours. She picked out a shirt and slipped it on rolling up the sleeves, to fit.  
  
Looking around the room, she went over to the window, to try and work out were she was in the building. But could see nothing but darkness immediately outside and the blue-grey sky beyond, so she closed them again.

Then the desk caught her eye. Kriss had seen the books earlier and went over to see what they were. "Undetectable poisons and disablement potions" she read, raising her eyebrows "no wonder he keeps that in his room!" She moved that book off the pile and read the next one "How to win friends and influence people, for the modern witch or wizard" she sniggered at that one, then she looked at the last book; it didn't look like a normal spell book, it was too slim. She opened it curiously and couldn't believe what she saw inside  
  
"He can draw!" said Kriss in surprise, flicking through the sketchbook.  
  
There were sketches of birds, buildings, landscapes and of things so dark; it was hard to tell what they were. Then she turned a page and saw a magically moving figure, with long hair and a familiar smile. She put her hand to her mouth in shock. "It's me!" she said as she carried on flicking through, "They're all of me!" Page after page were pencil drawings of her all in different poses. One caught her eye in particular; she remembered the dress she wore in it. It had been last summer term, by the lake.  
  
They had been about to break up for the summer holidays and had gone down to the lake to have a picnic on a Saturday afternoon. They had a great time that day, her and her friends, laughing and joking, paddling and splashing in the water. She remembered it with a smile.  
  
The sketch was one of her with her feet in the lake looking down and holding her dress up to stop it getting wet, then looking up and smiling.  
  
Kriss put the book down, not knowing what to think. On the one hand she was very impressed by his obvious talent. Then 'creeped' out slightly. "Was he obsessed with her? Had he done those from memory or from sitting somewhere and watching her, out of sight?" She shook her head.  
  
"He must really love me, to draw that many." She said to herself, at least none of them are of me naked or anything!" She picked up the book again just to check, but she was dressed in all of them. She sat down on the chair in front of the desk and ran her hand over the book lovingly. It had been nice to see into his head a little, find out something about him she didn't know. After all, he knew practically everything about her.  
  
Just then Kriss remembered the other door in the room and went over to investigate. Once inside she saw it was, indeed, a bathroom. A very masculine one, a white bathroom suite, plain black and white tiles covered the walls and a mirrored cupboard sat above the sink. She had a poke around in the cupboard; there was all the usual sort of toiletries you would expect. Kriss picked up a bottle and read the label outloud "Madam Caulkins, greasy hair shampoo for men. For a silky, shiny mane guaranteed." She hoped he kept on using it, she liked his new look.  
  
Suddenly she felt tired and went over to the bed, thinking she would lie down for a bit. Kriss lay there for a while staring at the Slytheryn snake symbol on the canopy above her head, thinking about everything that had happened. She tried to decide whether her love for Severus was still just a crush, but she felt in her heart that it was more than that. Inexperienced as she was with these feelings, she felt she was in love with him, now more than ever. Soon Kriss fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about standing in an old-fashioned artist's studio, posing naked as a model, while Severus painted her.  
  
Kriss suddenly awoke with a start; she had been having another dream about running around the school, which had been deserted and dark. Someone had been chasing her; she hadn't known who it was and had been too afraid to find out.  
  
The Great clock dinged out five chimes, to signify the hour.  
  
"Five o'clock! Oh no!" Kriss thought to herself "Everyone will wonder where I was all night!"  
  
She turned over and was surprised to find Severus lying there fast asleep. The candles were still burning in their sconces on the walls, so she could see he was still dressed, apart from his shoes.  
  
"Why didn't he wake me?" she thought "Oh well, he must have been so tired after last night, he just crawled in and went to sleep" She smiled to herself as she crept closer to him.  
  
He had his back to her so she put her arm around him; he shifted slightly at this sudden movement. Kriss stayed like this for a while snuggling into his warm back, then she felt like stroking him a little. Starting off at his shoulder she worked her way down his arm, but as she got lower down she felt a strange sensation in her fingers. Thinking it was just friction, she rubbed the same spot again, but felt it even stronger this time, like a sort of burning, tingling feeling. A horrible feeling of foreboding was building in the pit of her stomach. 'What was causing that?' Nervously, almost not wanting to know, she shakily undid the cuff button of his sleeve and gently rolled it up.  
  
What she saw caused her to recoil in shock and horror. The dark mark sat there on his arm. The people she had believed were totally evil and without conscience, said she would never want to be associated with and had believed they had brought the Slytheryn name into disrepute, the Deatheaters wore that mark on their arms.  
  
Kriss put her hand up to her mouth, but no sound would come out. She got out of bed and stood up, feeling tears pricking her eyes. The man she loved, her Severus, who had made love to her last night, made her feel so wonderful, who she had thought intelligent, sensitive and caring, towards her at least; was a secret Deatheater.  
  
Mind racing she rushed over to the wardrobe as quietly as possible, to find her clothes. She pulled off the shirt and slipped on her dress, thong and shoes then wrapped a cloak around herself for warmth. She took one last look at him sleeping, peacefully, totally unaware she had found out his secret. She walked silently over to the door and slipped out.  
  
Once out into the corridor again she started to run, as quietly as possible, not easy in high heels. But she hardly cared now as she was overcome with emotion and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She didn't know which stairway to take, as it looked as though they moved around like all the other staircases in the school did. She randomly chose one and hoped for the best.  
  
Once down the stairs, Kriss pushed forward through the portrait hole, she had no idea where she was at first. She just ran on tiptoe for a while, trying to be quiet. Soon she realised she was near the arithmancy classrooms.  
  
As she made her way through the school, down to the Slytheryn common room, she turned a corner and to her horror she saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Filch wouldn't be far behind. She looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere.  
  
Kriss's heart was beating fast from running and her hands were already shaking from shock, but fear of seeing Filch made her feel even worse. She had always been afraid of him, even though she knew he had no powers. There was just something really creepy about him.  
  
Soon Filch turned the corner and spotted Kriss, with a huge triumphant grin on his face. This was particularly revolting as his teeth, what there was left of them, were brown.  
  
"Ha! Sneaking around, in the early hours of the morning! Can only mean one thing that. Been in someone else's bed haven't you! You slytheryn girls have always been the same! Whores, the lot of you!" His grin had become a sneer now.  
  
He moved closer and Kriss turned her head away to try and avoid the terrible smell, now pervading her nostrils.  
  
"Miss Firestone isn't it? Yeah, look like your mother you do, with that blonde hair. She was just the same, I remember catching her a few times where she shouldn't have been, too! Like mother like daughter" he said in a suggestive voice, looking her up and down and licking his lips.  
  
Kriss was revolted and afraid of this close proximity and she suddenly felt really sick. So sick she started to gag and decided to make a run for it. Pushing past as hard as possible she bolted down the corridor, her heels clacking on the tiled floor. Filch was still shouting after her. "Whores, the lot of yer! Dumbledore will 'ear about this! Moral standards are slipping at this school, but I'll put a stop to it. Mark my words!"  
  
His words faded into the distance as Kriss ran. Suddenly she didn't feel like going back to the common room. She wanted to get out and breathe some fresh air, to get Filch's smell out of her nose. So she made her way to the outside doors. She put her hand up in a special place on the wall, which unlocked them from the inside. The doors, recognising her, opened to let her through.  
  
It was still dark and very cold outside as snow still covered the ground. Kriss shivered, she only had on her flimsy dress, under the cloak and was really wishing she had her wand with her right now. She could have conjured up some warmth easily. Whenever they got cold, Kriss and her friends said a simple spell that caused heat to gather around their bodies and instantly warm them up.  
  
She stumbled around in the dark for a while, not knowing or caring where she was going. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She felt betrayed and hurt. Also ashamed of her self, to have given her virginity to a man more than twice her age, who had turned out to be nothing like the person she had thought him to be. To think how she had admired him over the years, how that admiration had recently turned to love and now..?  
  
Did she still love him? She realised that she still did, even now. How could she? Confusion reigned in her mind. Then suddenly, she tried to rationalise, she couldn't love someone who was truly evil, there had to be a reason for all of this, what if he had been forced to join? But even when she was thinking this, she knew that all deatheaters become so willingly.  
  
She had to get away from here, to be alone and think things through.  
  
The quidditch stadium came into view.  
  
"A broom!" She thought, "I could borrow a broom and fly away, anywhere so long as its not here!" Kriss made her way to the changing rooms, next to them was the quidditch supplies storage shed. It was locked, but Kriss was desperate. She concentrated hard on the lock willing it to open. Kriss was not one of the most powerful witches in the school, but like most when under emotional strain, her magical abilities intensified. Right now she wanted the door to open very badly and she visualised it opening. She felt something happening and stood back, watching as the door swung open.  
  
Once inside Kriss stumbled over something left by the doorway. Cursing at the noise, she found what she was looking for; the broom stands. Feeling around she grabbed a broom. This particular one felt very good in her hands, as light as a feather and so smooth, she knew it must be an expensive model. She decided at this moment her need was greater than whomsoever it belonged to, so she took it.  
  
Kriss was about to turn around when there was a footfall behind her. Fear and panic rising in her stomach once more, she turned around, thinking she would make a dash for it. But whoever it was, was now telling their wand "Lumos!"  
  
The light blinded her and she put up her arm to shield her eyes.  
  
"What the..Oh its you! What are you doing in here?" said a voice Kriss recognised.


	13. Secrets revealed

Kriss didn't answer, she was still trying to see who it was, but all she could see were little flashes from the blinding effect.  
  
"Hello? What are you doing in here?...with my broom! Well if you wanted to borrow it you only had to ask!"  
  
She tried to match the voice a face. The figure was starting to approach her and she flinched back, knocking into a pile of brooms. The neatly stacked brooms fell on top of kriss, making her squeal with fright  
  
"Look it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice of the figure had softened considerably.  
  
"Who are you!" Kriss shouted out, feeling comforted a little by the softer tone. She at least knew it wasn't Filch or a teacher. Trying to get her footing in between the fallen brooms she said, "Would you mind lowering your wand, it's blinding me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" the lighted wand was lowered to give a much softer effect.  
  
Kriss could now see who it was "Harry Potter!"  
  
"The very same!" He said "Now perhaps you could tell me what you are doing here and why you're trying to steal my broom" He was silent for a moment then "Ha! I know its sabotage, isn't it! Caecius put you up to it didn't he! The slime, picking a time when he thought no one would be around to notice. What he doesn't know is that I practice every morning without fail. So that scuppered his little plan didn't it!"  
  
"No, it was nothing to do with him. I was just borrowing it. I would have brought it back eventually, I just.. needed to get away somewhere, anywhere." Kriss said miserably, feeling tears coming again.  
  
"Why? Has that gitbag done something to you? I knew I'd probably gone too far last night, he was fuming. It was really funny though" He sniggered, as he helped Kriss out of the shed, over the brooms. "Look, I usually go over to Hagrid's hut for a cup of tea after practice, would you like to come?" He asked kindly.  
  
"I don't know.." Kriss started but then she shivered, in her distressed state, she had forgotten how cold it was. Her hands and feet had begun to go numb.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you somewhere warm straight away" Harry said firmly "Why on earth did you come out in the snow in those for anyway?" he went on looking at her strappy, high heeled sandals.  
  
"I was in a hurry?" Kriss said shakily, feeling suddenly lightheaded. As well as all the stress she had been through, she had hardly eaten since yesterday dinnertime. She stumbled forward her head starting to spin and her tummy lurching painfully.  
  
"Woah! I think we'd better get you there and fast" said Harry. He took the broom from Kriss's unresisting hand, balanced her up in front of him and sped over to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Once there he climbed off the broom and still with his arms around her, gently helped Kriss off. She suddenly stumbled forward onto the ground when he let go for a moment; cold snow seeped through the cloak, leaving it soaking wet.  
  
Kriss was now feeling worse than ever and as she attempted to get up she felt Harry's hands around her helping her. He carried her the rest of the way to the door.  
  
Harry knocked the door "Hagrid it's me!"  
  
"Comin' 'arry" replied a voice from inside. The door opened and the huge man gasped in surprise. "Who's this?"  
  
Harry didn't answer at first, but pushed past, walking over to the other side of the room and laying Kriss down on Hagrid's huge bed. Hagrid followed him.  
  
"I don't know her name, Hagrid, all I know is that she's a Slytheryn and woah!.." The cloak Kriss was wearing had come open when he laid her down, revealing her body through the sheer dress. Harry coughed and turned his head away embarrassed. "Erm, what happened to your dress? I'm sure it had a bit more to it last night!"  
  
Now she was lying down in the warm room, Kriss felt a little less faint. She pulled the cloak around herself modestly.  
  
"Urgh! It's wet" she exclaimed and grimaced at the sodden material, pulling herself up on her elbows.  
  
"I can soon sort that out for you" Harry said as he pulled his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans and pointed it at Kriss. "Arefacio!" He said and the cloak dried instantly.  
  
Meanwhile Hagrid had gone over to the fire to busy himself making the tea.  
  
Kriss leant against the pillows on the bed, wrapping the now, dry cloak around her tightly. She looked around curiously, in all her time at Hogwarts she had never been in Hagrids hut before. She took in the oversized chairs, table, cups and plates around the room.  
  
"Erm, so what were you doing in the broom shed, at five in the morning?" Harry said and after a pause he added "half naked!"  
  
"I.. I told you I wanted to borrow a broom." Kriss said not meeting his eyes.  
  
"But, what happened to you to make you want to run away?" said Harry persistently.  
  
"Look it..it's none of your business!" She snapped, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"Okay! Look if you want to protect that slimeball, it's entirely up to you, I suppose!" said Harry meaning Caecius  
  
"It wasn't Caecius! I never saw him after..after" she stumbled over the words stopping herself saying 'after I left the ball' as it would have revealed too much.  
  
"Well who was it then? Someone's got to you haven't they, you don't just up and decide to run off, half naked on a freezing cold day like this, for no reason!" Harry continued, obviously determined to find out.  
  
But Kriss had started to cry again, collapsing into the pillows with great, racking sobs. She heard Harry walk away from the bed, over to Hagrid.  
  
"Better leave her to it, she'll tell you if she wants to" Kriss heard Hagrid say to him  
  
"Look, I'll look after her. You'd better go 'an tell someone she's 'ere 'fore they misses 'er" The big man continued  
  
Kriss suddenly whipped her head round in panic "No, please! Don't tell anyone that I'm here. Look I'm sure that no one will have missed me yet. I know there was something going on in the Slytheryn common rooms until quite late, so I bet that nobody noticed I wasn't there in all the chaos." She paused realising that she had revealed too much  
  
"What do you mean, wasn't there?" Harry piped up curiously "You mean you didn't spend the night in your dorm?"  
  
Kriss bit her lip and looked down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping the cloak around them.  
  
"Harry, sometimes there's ..shenanigans goes on after a ball..you know..'aint no 'arm in it, just well, it's just nature init? Sometimes older girls and boys want to spend the night in.. in a bed..that's not their own, with someone else" Hagrid said awkwardly, blushing  
  
Harry looked witheringly at Hagrid "Look I know what sort of thing goes on after a ball, crikes I heard a lot of it last night in my dorm. I was just surprised she wasn't with someone in her own dorm that's all. The teachers patrol the school, picking up stragglers and making sure they get to where they belong. They always seem to find people, even in the room of requirement or the prefects bathroom!"  
  
"The prefects bathroom eh! I remember that ooh, I could tell you a story or two..." Hagrid started to say before he was interrupted  
  
"Look I think I'd better take her back, like she says, before anyone misses her. I can fly her right to the door" Harry said hurriedly "I've got to get back myself, it'll be breakfast time soon" Harry walked over to the bed again  
  
"Can you stand alright now, erm, I still don't know your name?" He said prompting an answer  
  
"Kriss" she said  
  
"Err, well are you okay to go Kriss?"  
  
"Yes, I think so" she said, trying to walk on rather shaky legs, but Harry was soon by her side supporting her with his arm.  
  
After saying goodbye to Hagrid they remounted the broom and set off back to the school.  
  
Once inside the doors Harry took Kriss aside and spoke in hushed tones. "Kriss, I think I've just worked out where you were last night, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kriss said slightly worried  
  
"Well, here's the evidence. After my, err, altercation with Caecius, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the doors open and close. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But I didn't see you after that and those girls you'd been with asked me if I had seen you as well. I'd also noticed Professor Snape leave not long before you did too." Harry paused, looking at her and smiling  
  
Kriss was really worried now. "What did he know, surely not the whole story" she thought  
  
"Then you let slip that you didn't spend the night in your dorm and like I said if you had been anywhere else in the school they would have found you. Believe me I know all the hiding places in this school, so it must have been somewhere they wouldn't think to look, like maybe - Snapes room? Then the last piece of evidence: You, with the dress you had on last night, wearing his cloak, I'd know it anywhere." Harry smiled a triumphant smile at Kriss now  
  
"Look you're wrong, I..I never saw Professor Snape until later. After what Caecius did to me at the ball I was really upset, so yes I did leave. I just wandered around for a bit, then I decided to go to my dorm. I saw professor Snape wandering around too, he noticed I was cold so lent me his cloak"  
  
Harry made a disbelieving noise in his throat "Whatever. So what happened to the other half of your dress then?" He said raising his eyebrows and looking down at her  
  
Kriss instinctively pulled the cloak around herself as he said this. She couldn't think of an answer to this question, so merely looked down  
  
"Look it doesn't bother me, so long as he's not hurting you. He didn't did he, you were in a right state when I caught you" He said more seriously now  
  
"No, he didn't hurt me. I.." she felt it was now pointless trying to hide anything from him "I just found out something that upset me that's all"  
  
"Well, well, well" he said almost to himself "Whatever you did or didn't do, I just hope it puts a smile on his miserable face, he could do with lightening up a bit"  
  
Kriss grabbed hold of each of his arms, with a pleading look in her eyes and said "Please don't tell anyone, where you think I was. No one must know, if anyone asks just say, you have no idea, please!"  
  
"Okay, I was just guessing. But it seems pretty obvious now after your reaction, that I was right. Woah, this is big, this is huge. I could get some serious revenge with this. So Snapey's been a naughty boy then, has he? Well I can't say I blame him" he said looking at her rakishly "I just didn't think he had it in him!" Harry said smiling again  
  
"Look, please don't say anything. I couldn't bear anyone knowing, not now anyway" She looked directly into his bright green eyes pleadingly  
  
"Look I was just joking, it would be much more fun just letting him know that I knew anyway" he smirked  
  
"No! I'll do anything! Just don't say anything, please!" Kriss was desperate now  
  
"Anything?" he said looking her up and down his eyebrows raised.  
  
Kriss shrank back a little from this look then stiffened up, raising her chin and scowling slightly.  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" he said laughingly "I promise, I won't say anything, not to anyone. I don't think I really want to let the girlfriend know I spent the morning with you anyway, she gets a bit jealous. Huh! I'm surprised you didn't have a bad back this morning!"  
  
"Why?" Kriss asked, thinking he was being cheeky again  
  
"All the daggers she was sending you! With her eyes at least, anyway! I'm afraid I was a little bit distracted by you last night!" he said looking down a little and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Kriss smiled at this admission and said "It's okay, the dress was a little bit, well, revealing I suppose. It's not normally something I'd wear, it just seemed like a good idea at the time" she looked down then up again "Look I never thanked you properly, for last night. You didn't have to do that and for looking after me this morning. I don't understand why, but thanks anyway" with these words she put her hands on each side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry blushed and said awkwardly "It..it was nothing, just like to help out where I can. I don't care what house you're in, a bully is still a bully"  
  
"Thankyou, you know your girlfriend is a very lucky to have such a sweet guy for a boyfriend" she said standing close to him and putting her hand to his cheek  
  
"Careful!" he warned jokingly "people will be starting to get up soon, we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea would we? Anyway, you'd better get back now"  
  
Kriss smiled then kissed him again before she left, just because she thought how cute it was that it made him blush. Then bolted down the corridor, trying to think of an excuse she could give for her absence last night.  
  
She made her way down to the Slytheryn common room and after giving the password climbed in through the portrait hole. She saw nothing out of place and wondered what had happened last night in here, briefly, before making her way upstairs.  
  
When she got to her dorm she noticed that only one bed was occupied- Claudette's. "The other two must have spent the night with their boyfriends" thought Kriss. Claudette was sleeping like a log; she must have been tired, as her curtains were still open. Kriss took off her shoes and tiptoed to her bed slipping off her dress and sliding gratefully under the covers. Hungry though she was, very soon she had gone to sleep. 


	14. Snape wakes up

Severus Snape awoke suddenly, sweating and his heart racing. His dreams were always haunted by dark shadows from the past, last night being no different. He sat up rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the images still troubling him. He hadn't slept for long, not getting finished dealing with the chaos downstairs until, 3 am. He rubbed his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Two things occurred to him at the same time then, one; that Kriss was no longer there and two; that his sleeve was rolled up slightly, revealing the mark on his arm. He groaned pulling down the sleeve to cover it up again. Leaning forward and closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead in consternation at his own stupidity. He wondered what would happen now, his whole life rested in Kriss's hands. If she decided to tell of their liaison and make it sound like it was all his doing, he wouldn't stand a chance.

He walked over to the bathroom, thinking a shower was a good idea right now. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking how terrible he looked and started to undress.

He tapped his wand by the showerhead and immediately warm water cascaded out. He discarded his clothes on the floor and climbed in, the warm water refreshing him. He paused for a while thinking, then shrugging, he reached for his new shampoo and rubbed a big blob into his hair.

All the while he was showering, worrying thoughts bothered him "What was he going to do if she told someone? What was he going to say to Dumbledore if he found out? What would he do if they threw him out of the school? Where would he go?" He was starting to get a headache. He shut off the shower and climbed out. Looking in the mirror again he decided he had better have a shave.

After dressing he knew it was time to go and face the school, but just as he was getting up to go, there was a polite tapping on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"It is only me sir, Sniff - the house elf, bringing your breakfast" Said Sniff nervously.

"Oh, very well, bring it in" Severus called

The door opened and the house elf came in carrying a tray. On it was a single, tall glass of greenish liquid. Severus took the glass off the tray and gulped it down, after emptying it he placed it back on the tray.

"You may go now!" He said to the elf, rather sharply

"Yes sir!" the elf turned to go and the door opened for him then shut behind him.

Severus felt a little better after his breakfast, a nutrient rich protein shake of his own invention. Understanding potions also gave him an understanding of the body and the effects of different chemicals on it. His diet consisted only of all the essential elements to keep him going each day.

He put on his jacket and looked for his cloak in the wardrobe. He couldn't find the one he had been wearing the previous night, but he did find Kriss's corset. He picked it up holding it close to him, breathing in the smell of her still lingering on it. He wondered why she had left it behind, then remembered that he should have woken her up. He had every intention of doing so. He remembered lying on the bed beside her for a while, just watching her breathe and realised he must have just dropped off to sleep. She would have been in a great hurry to get out and it would have taken too long to get on again. He placed the corset carefully back in the wardrobe, reached for his spare cloak and put it on.

With every step down the stairs to the portrait hole, he was filled with dread. Coming out he made his way down to his office, opened the door and closed it behind him. Immediately on entering the room he went over to the bottle of firewhisky on the fireplace and after taking a swig put it in one of his desk drawers. He just sat there then, waiting to see what, if anything would happen. Knowing that now it was out of his hands and resigning himself to the situation with a sigh.


	15. Admittance, love and forgiveness

"Kriss, Kriss! Wake up!"

Kriss groggily opened her eyes then closed them again, as she felt herself being shaken awake "Come on it's nearly 12 o'clock! You've already missed breakfast, you don't want to miss dinner as well!" Claudettes voice pervaded Kriss's brain, forcing her out of her slumber. She attempted to lift her head, but couldn't, as the pain in it was too great.

"Kriss, are you okay?" Claudette sounded concerned now "Hey look at you, you're all hot and clammy! Where were you last night, anyway? We looked everywhere for you, we were so worried when we couldn't find you. You wouldn't believe the relief when I saw you lying in your bed this morning!"

"Is she okay?" Xanthe had entered the room now, followed by Lucinda

"I think she's ill, with flu by the looks of it. We'd better get Madam Pomfrey to have a look at her" Claudette told them

"Crikes, what she being doing to get flu and where was she last night?" Xanthe asked

"I don't know, but right now we have to get her well" answered Claudette

Kriss had been having a lovely dream about sitting by the lake with her friends talking and laughing, when suddenly a group of deatheaters had appeared. She saw her friends running and they had called to her to come with them, but for some reason her legs wouldn't work. The deatheaters had got closer and closer, she wanted to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth. One of them had grabbed her, pushing her down to the ground, the terror within her rose higher. She grabbed at the mask on the deatheaters head, trying to lift it off to see the face beneath, but then she woke up.

Kriss looked around her confused not knowing where she was for a moment. Then she realised. "Why am I in the hospital wing?" thought Kriss. She tried to sit up but her head banged with pain and dizziness so she lay down again.

"Well! Quite a night you had young lady" Madam Pomfrey said briskly, as she entered the room. She stood by Kriss's bed putting a thermometer in her mouth. "You had everyone worried you know, no one had any idea where you were, then there was all that business in the Slytheryn common room.." she took the thermometer out of Kriss's mouth, looking at it briefly, before pocketing it.

"What happened last night anyway?" Kriss asked through half closed eyes

"I'm sure your friends will tell you, when you see them. I'm more interested in what you've been up to; you've got bruises on your shoulders, neck and knees and you must have been out in the cold for some time to catch that flu!" Madam Pomfrey announced, looking at Kriss expectantly for an answer.

"I.. I was outside for a while. I just wanted some air, I was just walking but it was dark and I tripped up, then I went to find somewhere to sit and I must have fallen asleep" Kriss said off the top of her head

"Oh I see. Well, I've heard a lot of tall stories in my time, some of them were even plausible, that one wasn't bad considering you only just made it up." Madam Pomfrey said, seeing straight through Kriss's answer. She picked something up off the bedside table "Now you need to take some of this it will make you feel better"

Kriss opened her eyes to see the nurse holding a bowl and spoon, "what is it?" she asked

"It's soup, my own recipe. Two bowls a day should have you back on your feet in a couple of days. Now sit up a little and open wide" Madam Pomfrey said, mimicking the action

Kriss reluctantly sat up to take the soup, it tasted surprisingly delicious and she did start to feel a little better.

When she had finished eating, Madam Pomfrey took care of her bruises, easing the pain considerably.

For the rest of the Sunday she did little else but sleep. In the evening her friends came to visit. By this time Kriss was feeling well enough to sit up.

"So" Claudette asked, sitting down on the bed, beside her "Are you going to tell us where you got to last night? I saw you with that pig Caecius. We were all coming over to see what was going on, but when we got there you'd gone. Then there was that thing Harry Potter did to him, oh that was so funny! I've never seen him so angry, everyone was just standing around laughing. The teachers were trying to catch his trousers and then he told one of his goons to give him their trousers, which they did. Soon as he'd got them on he squared up to Harry and threatened him, but Harry just smiled at him. The teachers intervened of course and Harry and Caecius ended up in Dumbledores office, accompanied by several of the teachers trying to keep them apart." She said trying to suppress her laughter.

"But what happened in the Slytheryn common room?" Kriss asked, curiously

"Well, after Harry and Caecius left they just carried on with the ball until midnight, as usual. Then we all made our way back to our rooms. The teachers took us so far down telling us that Professor Snape must already be waiting for us down there and that we'd better behave. Then the shout went up that he wasn't anywhere in sight, everyone just went mad. People were getting their wands from their rooms and conjuring up all sorts of things, having fights with the furniture, letting off indoor fireworks and some were running down to the kitchens to get more food. Someone had brought alcohol in and people were getting drunk and doing even more crazy things. I think there was practically an orgy going on in one of the rooms. They put on some music really loud and this lad did a striptease, I didn't see who it was, I was with my date in his room by then out of the way. Oh it was absolute chaos, the mess was unbelievable, it took them ages to clear it up!"

"What's going to happen to everyone, are they going to get punished?" kriss questioned further

"We don't know yet" butted in Xanthe obviously wanting to get a word in "Dumbledore says he might let us all off, as there was no real permanent damage and just lay it all down to high spirits. But he wants us all to work extra hard and not cause any more trouble like this again, especially us 7th years."

"Wow, you got off lightly then," exclaimed Kriss, smiling

"Yes, I think he was in a good mood last night, even with the Caecius and Harry thing he had to deal with" Said Lucinda "I thought it was great fun, especially that lad that did the strip tease, mmm very nice! He kept doing impressions of Snape, oh! It was sooo funny!" she said laughing again at the memory

"Well, we're waiting!" Claudette said expectantly "Come on tell us where you got to!"

Kriss looked down wanting nothing more than to tell her best friends where she had been the previous night, but knowing she couldn't "After Caecius, hassling me, I just wanted to get out of there. I went to go back to our room, but then I decided to go and get some fresh air instead"

"But it was freezing out there last night!" said Lucinda incredulously

"I know, but I just wanted to be alone for a while" she answered

"But where did you go?" Claudette asked

"Oh I just wandered around for a bit, then I decided to go and sit in the quidditch stadium and I fell asleep in there. Next thing I knew, I woke up really early this morning and walked back into school and got into bed" Kriss was quite proud of this plausible sounding explanation.

"But that doesn't explain the bruises you were covered in!" Xanthe had got her there

"I don't know how I got those, I must have fallen or something." Kriss said, shrugging. It was true she really wasn't sure how she got them. Although, after thinking about it for a while, knew that the brooms falling all over her back and falling over twice last night would probably have caused them.

"The teachers told us if you hadn't returned by morning, they would have to inform your parents. We tried to cover for you saying that you often liked going off on your own and could look after yourself, if you needed to. They looked everywhere for you, but they mustn't have thought about the stadium. We all wanted to go and look for you too, but they said one missing student was enough. I think you were forgotten about a bit though with all the chaos." Claudette said, brushing hair out of Kriss's eyes tenderly "Still, you're here now and safe, just don't go disappearing on us again!" she finished

"I'll try not to " said Kriss apologetically

"Well, it's getting late we'd better go and let you get some sleep" Claudette said standing up and kissing her on the forehead, the other girls kissed her aswell and they all left.

For the next few days, with the help of Madam Pomfrey's exellent soup, kriss got steadily better. She had a lot of time to think about what she was going to do about Severus. At the time she had felt utterly horrified at finding out he was a deatheater, but now all she wanted was to speak to him, hear his side, before she made her mind up. She knew she still loved him even now after everything. She refused to believe he could have done anything really bad, he just didn't seem to have it in him to be evil. But the thought of seeing that mark on his arm still upset her greatly.

When she was completely recovered and left the hospital wing, one thing was on her mind - to confront Severus. This was going to be difficult as her friends would be fussing over her and watching her every move for a while. She didn't know for certain if they believed her explanation of her disappearance and would have to be cautious. In the end she just got on with enjoying the rest of the holidays, spending her time playing wizard chess, going to Hogsmead for shopping and butterbeers in 'The Three Broomsticks' and generally having a laugh. Even with everything that had happened this had turned out to be the best Christmas Kriss felt she had ever had.

The opportunity to see Severus did not come until the next Friday. It was New Years eve and all her friends wanted to go to a party at The Three Broomsticks with their various boyfriends, who'd found out about it. Kriss had said she didn't want to go and stood fast even through begging and pleading, especially from Claudette. She'd said she was quite happy to spend a quiet night in on her own and that they should go and enjoy themselves. All 7th years got special permission to go into Hogsmead on New Years eve providing they didn't cause any trouble or drink underage. Kriss would have liked to go, but she knew she had to grab this opportunity to speak to Severus, before school started again.

Evening came and kriss tried to hide her sadness at seeing everyone get dressed up for the party.

"We're definitely coming back here, to see the new year in with you" Claudette had said before she left, after spending the last hour still nagging Kriss to go with them. Then added "Look don't go wandering off, okay? Just stay here in the common room, please!"

"Look I'm fine, for a start I know Caecius went home for the rest of the holidays, so I don't have to worry about him and I'm a hundred percent better now, so go and enjoy yourselves!" Kriss had tried to reassure her friends

"If you're sure, well we had better get going or we'll never get there, see you later then!" Claudette waved goodbye before disappearing through the portrait hole, followed by her boyfriend, Lucinda and Xanthe and their boyfriends disappearing after her.

Kriss bit her lip, standing there for a while then went and sat down to wait. She intended to go and see if Severus was in his office, she knew thet he spent most evenings in there.

After about half an hour and a lot of thinking about what she was going to say, Kriss got up and left the common room.

Her tummy was turning to butterflies as she approached Severus's office. There was light coming through the bottom of the door. He was in there. Kriss hesitated for a while looking up and down the corridor to check if anyone was coming then she knocked cautiously

"Enter" said a voice from inside. Kriss walked in. When Severus saw who it was he stood up "I've been waiting for you to come." pausing fo a moment, then said, "I heard about you being ill, I hope you are well now. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you" As he said this, his eyes were downcast, instead of his usual intense stare.

"I'm fine now thank you" replied Kriss taking a deep breath before continuing "I just want you to know that, I know about.. the thing on your arm" she looked at her fingers and fiddled with them, nervously.

Severus got up from his chair looked out of the door to check if anyone was around and satisfied that there wasn't, shut it behind him. Then he put a special charm on the door to soundproof it.

"I guessed you had seen the mark." He said going over to his desk and sitting down again. "It must have been a shock, but I never meant you to find out like that. I was going to tell you, when we were.. interrupted. Now I suppose you hate me I don't blame you, I hate myself too.I suppose you want to know why I became one." Severus was looking at her expectantly now, waiting for an answer

"Yes, I'd like to know, but the main thing I want to know is – are you still active?" she said

"No, most definitely not. I left all that behind when I became a teacher at Hogwarts, 15 years ago. Dumbledore would not have had me here if he could not be sure he could trust me"

"Just please tell me you never took part in any of the torturing or killing they did" said Kriss looking at him hopefully.

"No, I didn't get involved in that part of it. They wanted me to do what I do best, brew potions, mainly poisons and strong verisatiums" He was looking down again now

"Why did you want to be one of them though? I don't understand" Kriss asked

"There are a lot of reasons; I was young, angry and resentful. I thought they could give me what I thought I wanted; power - the ability to control others, my own life perhaps. But all I really wanted was respect something I had never had, only repudiation. _They_ didn't respect me though; they still saw me as the person they knew from school.

After Voldermort disappeared it gave me a chance to start again, to redeem myself. Dumbledore had always tried to help me as my teacher, but I had rejected him then. I went to him asking for his help this time and we talked for a long time about everything that had happened. He offered me the chance to become a teacher and I took it. It has taken me a long time to build up my reputation and I feel I _am_ respected now" he paused standing up and walking over to the fireplace "but, if anyone finds out about my secret or what has happened between us it will all be over for me"

"I won't tell anyone I promise," said Kriss honestly

"My life is in your hands Kriss, if you chose you could take everything away. I wouldn't stop you, you must do what you think is right" He said leaning on the mantlepiece and looking into the fire.

Kriss walked over to him, with tears starting in the corners of her eyes. She reached out a hand to touch him then held back, not knowing if he would want her to. She blinked; making the burgeoning tears run down her face. Kriss stood there uncertainly for a moment, crying silently.

"You had better go now, won't your friends be missing you? It is New Years eve after all." Severus said not looking up

"No.. they.. they've all gone to Hogsmead to a party at The three Broomsticks" Kriss said wiping her wet face on her sleeve.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to talk to you.. to tell you that I loved you no matter what" Kriss said awkwardly

Severus made an incredulous noise in his throat, then said, "How can you love me? All the boys you could choose in this school and you love me? You're young and idealistic Kriss, you probably have some idea that we could actually have a relationship, but it just isn't possible. The sooner we end this thing, the sooner you get over me and we can both get back to normal."

"But I don't want to end it. I may be young but I know that what I feel for you is more than just a crush or physical attraction. It is the real thing, I know it is, right now all I want more than anything in the world is to be with you. I've nearly finished school now and then nothing could prevent us from being together" Kriss said desperately trying not to cry again

Severus had turned around now and was looking at her. Suddenly he grabbed both her arms and spoke "Look at me Kriss, I'm old, too old for you. I don't deserve to have you in my life. Go and find someone your own age." He pleaded looking directly into kriss's eyes "Even if we did have a relationship, everywhere we went, people would judge us and talk about us and what about your parents, what would they think? What about the future?" As he said this, his tone had softened considerably

Kriss took a deep breath before speaking and looked up at Severus smiling briefly.

"Look, I know that there is an age difference, but I don't care about it. I know I probably should, but I don't. After all our souls don't age, only our bodies. I feel that my soul is in love with your soul and whatever is in between is not important. Not that I don't fancy you, because I do very much, but what I'm trying to say is.."

But whatever she was trying to say was suppressed by a kiss, this surprised Kriss so much she didn't react at first. Recovering quickly, she returned it, reaching up to put her hands around Severus's neck. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, then suddenly Kriss broke away. She looked at him a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Why don't we go up to your room, I want to see if you've drawn any new pictures of me lately!" She said

"What? You looked at my sketchbook? You weren't supposed to see them. No one has ever seen my drawings, they're..private" Said severus, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry I was just curious. They were very good, you have a lot of talent. I can't even draw a straight line!" Kriss said smiling

"It's alright after all I did leave you in there all alone didn't I? In answer to your question - I haven't touched pencil to paper for quite a while now" he sounded almost sad

"Well then I'd like to make you an offer, why don't I pose for you now?" she said raising her eyebrows

"I don't know, I haven't been in the mood lately" he replied hesitantly

"What about if I posed naked? Would that get you in the mood?" She said, sniggering

Severus smiled then he laughed gently, saying "It would certainly help"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" as she said this she indicated to the door and pulled him towards it.

"Alright Kriss you win. Just let me check if the coast is clear. I suppose it can't hurt to let this madness between us continue for a little while longer, even though I know it can't last" he said putting his head against hers briefly then moving towards the door

"Nobody can know if their love will last forever, my eldest brother has been married twice now. But you just have to grab happiness when it comes along and hold on to it for as long as possible" she said philosophically, watching as the professor opened the door and look out.

"Come, the coast is clear" He held out his hand to her and she walked forward grabbing it.

They walked quickly towards the portrait entrance to his room and after looking many times up and down the corridor, both entered and ascended the stairs.


	16. The portrait

They entered Severus's room. Kriss walked over to the bed waiting expectantly but was surprised to see Severus going to sit at his desk and pick up his pencil quill and sketchbook.

She hesitated for a moment confused, then it occurred to her "He really thinks I wanted him to draw me naked! I only said that to tease him and get him going"

"Well, are you going to get undressed then?" Severus said looking at her, his eyebrows raised

"Err, yes of course" she replied.

Slowly and carefully she peeled off her long sleeved top then her jeans and then her underwear. All this time his gaze had never left her, his expression unreadable.

Kriss lay down on the bed on her side, with one hand under her head and the other resting on her hip.

"Is this alright?" she asked him, feeling quite nervous

"Yes, now try to stay as still as you can" he said softly beginning to draw

"Severus"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever drawn anyone else naked?" she asked, curious to know

"No, you are the first" he replied still sketching away.

Unable to think of anything else to say, she stayed silent for a while, just watching him work. He paused every now and then, his brow creasing critically and to brush the hair from his eyes. After what seemed like an age, he suddenly stopped and looked up

"There, I think that will do for now" he put down the sketchbook and pencil quill and stood up.

"Is it finished?" asked kriss curiously

"Not quite, but I can no longer concentrate.. .Because it just occurred to me that I have a beautiful, naked girl on my bed and I .." he looked down then up again smiling suggestively "I just can't stop thinking about how it felt to make love to you" as he said this, he took off his robe, then unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off to the floor. After ordering the lights to dim, he walked over to the bed, unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off too, no longer needing to hide the dark mark on his arm. Kriss looked at him admiringly, thinking he had a nice body for his age. She wondered how he stayed so slim, her own father had a big pot-belly, even though he was only a few years older.

"Not bad" she said smiling up at him, in her eyes he looked really good without a shirt on

He climbed on top of her and they kissed passionately. He moved down to her neck, to the part where it meets the shoulder, biting and sucking the skin gently, making Kriss moan with pleasure. Moving down to her breasts, he caressed them with his lips and tongue skillfully, now starting to moan himself. Kriss giggled when he reached her belly, as his hair tickled her. She reached out to stroke it, he looked up smiling, then carried on kissing further downwards.

"What are you doing?.." Kriss started to say, but then all she could utter was "Ohh!"

She had never experienced this before and was uncomfortable at first, but soon relaxed as the sensuous pleasure he was inducing increased. After a while he stopped, sure that she had nearly reached climax then slid over her again, reaching down to undo his trousers. Kriss felt ecstasy feelings swell up from her belly as he made love to her. Building up a crescendo of pure bliss, the feelings then rippled over her like a wave. Kriss reveled in the buzz of the afterglow that surged around her body.

When he was done himself he rolled off and after doing up his trousers, got up quickly to find his wand to do the spell on Kriss's tummy. He got back on the bed, lay on his back and reached out his arms to pull her close to him. Kriss snuggled in against his shoulder, resting her hand on his chest. They lay like this for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the closeness. Kriss had just been concentrating on Severus's heartbeat, listening as the pounding gradually calmed, going back down to a normal pace again. She been thinking that it might be time to make an admission to him

"Severus you know the first time we made love and you asked me how you compared to the other boys I'd been with.'

"Yes" he said cautiously

"Well, I can't compare you, I..I've never done it with anyone else"

"What? You mean I took your virginity? I..I had no idea you were.., I mean I presumed that you were.. well experienced. The way you were the night of the ball, you seemed to know what you were doing!" He had sat up now facing her, a serious expression on his face

He wasn't taking this as well as she hoped and she worried that he was going to be frightened off again.

"Look, I'm not a complete innocent if that's what you're thinking. I've done other things, I've just never let a boy go all the way that's all. I have always had this idea stuck in my head that I wanted to be in love with the first person I had sex with. It may be old fashioned nowadays, but it was important to me" she said earnestly

"Does that mean you've never been in love before?" Severus inquired

"No I haven't, I came close, but something was always missing in the relationship that stopped me falling for them completely. I could never put my finger on what that was until now" Kriss answered, looking down slightly

"What was it then?" he prompted

"It was the simple fact, that none of them were you, Severus Snape!" She said looking at him and smiling

He shook his head incredulously, not able to believe what this beautiful girl was telling him.

"I don't know what you see in me, no other woman has ever proclaimed their love to me before. You must see something no one else never has."

"I didn't choose to fall in love with you, it just happened gradually over time. I thought it was just a crush, but then I realised after you kissed me that night, that it was more than that." She paused, looking into his eyes for a moment then said "Severus, you know that night, when you found me stuck in the stairs and we got tangled up. Then you said that spell to disentangle us and it went a bit, well wrong. Did you mean for that to happen?"

He took a deep breath and looked down for a while before he spoke

"When I saw you on the stairs in that nightdress, you wouldn't believe how uncomfortable I was, you looked so beautiful. Then when you fell on top of me, I had to get you off me before you felt anything..err happen. My concentration was not what it should have been and I was little over-enthusiastic with the spell. You did know that thing was practically see-through?" He said sounding a little embarrassed

Kriss giggled "No wonder you were in such a hurry to get me off! I thought you were just annoyed with me."

"My back was also hurting where I had landed on it, but I was not going to admit that to you at the time" he continued

"Ahh, poor you! I had no idea!" she laughed

They kissed again for a while, before lying back down again and getting comfortable in each other's arms again. She was nearly dropping off to sleep when she suddenly remembered her friends were supposed to be coming back to bring in the New Year with her.

"What time is it?" she asked worriedly

Severus looked at the clock beside his bed "It is ten minutes to midnight, the old year is nearly done"

"I'll be done if I don't get back to the common room right now, my friends are expecting me to be there. They wanted to celebrate bringing in the New Year with me" she said getting up hurriedly and beginning to get dressed

"Oh, I see, you had better go then" Severus said in a rather resigned voice

Kriss felt torn for a moment, she couldn't let her friends down but she also didn't want to leave him on his own either. Then an idea came to her.

"Look why don't you come down with me and we can celebrate together"

"No I couldn't do that, I don't like to socialise with the students. I feel it undermines teacher authority. You go I will be fine here" he said looking down at the bed

"Oh come on, just this once take that stick from up your backside and let your hair down. We are seventh years not little kids, you don't really _have_ any authority over us anymore." Kriss said pausing briefly from pulling on her jeans

"No!" he said impatiently, but after a couple of minutes of Kriss begging and pleading with him he eventually gave in and agreed to come

Kriss walked over to the door to wait for him and noticed he suddenly looked tense. He slid across, to the other side of the bed still facing her and reaching out, picked his shirt up off the floor where he had dropped it. Sitting on the bed still face front he put on the shirt, but once he had fastened it he seemed to relax. He then got up off the bed, put on his jacket and then followed Kriss out of the door.

Running down the corridor, Severus going in front at the end of it to show the correct stairway, Kriss wondered to herself why he had acted so strangely just now. It had been as if he had not wanted her to see his back for some reason, but she decided to find out later as there wasn't time now.

They crept out of the portrait hole cautiously, looking left and right to see if anyone was about. Seeing no one they rushed out and it closed quickly behind them. They made their way to the common room and went in.

Inside the common room there was rather a lot of noise, which hushed immediately at the sight of Professor Snape. Some people gaped in surprise at seeing him there, then quickly turned away.

"Get back to your conversations or whatever you were doing. I am merely here to see in the New Year then I will go" He said stiffly, looking around threateningly.

The noise level went up as people started to talk again. But looks kept darting in direction of where Kriss and Severus had sat, close to the portrait door, wall

"I told you it was a mistake for me to come here, especially with you" he said looking very uncomfortable

"They'll get over it, it's just you don't come in here very often and they're surprised and curious that's all" she said worried he might leave

"I still feel .. out of place and won't they get suspicious about why we came in together?" Severus said looking around the room

"No, everyone knows that you're my favourite teacher. We could just say I was passing your office and I invited you to come and join us" he still looked unconvinced as the portrait door opened. Lucinda appeared first with her boyfriend Carl, then Xanthe with Darren and then lastly Claudette and her boyfriend. They were all the worse for wear and very giggly. They spotted kriss and came over to her.

"Hello kriss" said Claudette, suddenly looking surprised at seeing Professor Snape sitting there

Kriss felt an explanation was needed "Oh I just invited Professor Snape to join us as he was all alone in his office. I thought it was a shame for him to see the New Year in on his own"

"They all looked at each other questioningly but no one said anything more about it

Claudette sat down next to Kriss and leaned in a little "Oh Kriss you should have been there we've had a brilliant time, it was such a laugh. Some of the teachers were there too, McGonagall started singing old Scottish songs and doing the highland fling! Hagrid was doing a dare as to how much drink he could down in one go. Someone conjured up this huge long glass, about five feet long. I know he's big but it was still amazing how he did it. Then someone magiced up song sheets and music so people could sing along to their favourite tunes. Darren, Carl and Greg here did a rendition of the Weird Sisters and we (indicating herself and the other two girls) did The Sirens, we were brilliant!" Claudette finished with a smile

Suddenly a shout went up it was nearly twelve o'clock. Everyone listened to the Great Clock booming out the hour. When it got to twelve everyone cheered and started to celebrate, explosions, indoor fireworks and shouting and singing could be heard all around.

Soon people were exchanging hugs and kisses. Severus got up at this point to go, but kriss gave him a pleading look. He paused for a moment looking at her as if undecided, when suddenly Lucinda stood in front of him.

"Can I give you a New Years kiss Sir, it is traditional" she said with a smirk. Lucinda was always very forward anyway, but when she had a few drinks inside her she was incorrigible.

Severus started to say something but was cut off by Lucinda kissing him on the cheek, a giggly Claudette followed suit. Xanthe hung back shyly

"What about you Kriss, we all know you fancy him, now's your chance!" Lucinda said jokingly, probably thinking that Kriss would be mortified and turn down the offer. But Kriss was feeling naughty, still buzzing from her night of passion. To everyone's astonishment she walked right up to Professor Snape, put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss directly on his lips.

She heard gasps all around and felt gratified at this shocked response. But Severus wasn't so amused, he tensed up, then pulled away hurriedly and gave Kriss a reproachful look. When he had recovered himself, he announced

"I'm leaving now, so do not think you can make any further noise, as I will be in my office for a while"

Without looking back he left through the portrait hole.

"Kriss!" said Claudette a few seconds later "I can't believe you just did that! Did you see the look on his face he was mortified!" she looked around at everyone else who were all looking at Kriss and smiling

"I didn't know you had it in you!" said Lucinda obviously impressed "there's hope for you yet!"

"Seriously though, I wouldn't have had the guts to kiss him on the _lips_" said Claudette "Hey could you imagine what sex with him would be like, he'd say (she put on a stern, haughty tone) Take off your clothes and lie back. Now! The instructions are on the blackboard. If you do not do this correctly, you will get detention! If you do not satisfy me you will get detention! Do I make myself clear! Right I am going to thrust exactly twelve times and no more.." But she couldn't do any more for laughing. Everyone else was in fits too by now at Claudettes impression, even Kriss found it funny, but inside she was smiling to herself and thinking "if they only knew..

After several more attempts at impressions of Professor Snape everyone soon decided it was time for bed. They all climbed up the stairs to their dorms. Kriss undressed and slid under her covers of her bed feeling very happy indeed.


	17. Revelations

For the next few weeks Kriss and her friends began to get down to some serious work. With it being their final exam year, there wouldn't be much time now for anything else.

Severus had made it quite clear to Kriss that she had to concentrate on her studies, so would only allow her to to see him, apart from lessons, on a Friday and Saturday nights.

They had got into a routine at the weekend, Kriss would go to bed as normal, then by using an alarm on her watch that only she could hear, would wake up. If any of the girls were there, (which often they weren't, preferring to spend the night with their boyfriends) and they woke up, she would just pretend to be sleepwalking and start mumbling about lessons or homework

It was on one Saturday in late February, that Kriss felt it was now time to ask Severus something. They were in his room as usual and had just made love, Severus was lying on his back, with Kriss snuggled up against him.

"Severus?" Kriss asked, biting her lip nervously

"What is it?" Severus said absently, he had been staring into space for a while, deep in thought

Kriss took a deep breath and said, "Why won't you let me see your back? I mean it's just strange you never let me see it, you always seem to manage to cover it up." Then she laughed a little as she said "I know it's not because it's really hairy or anything because I'd be able to feel it"

Severus sighed and then slowly got up ordering the lights to brighten. Then he turned around, with his back facing her and sitting on the bed to showed Kriss what she wanted to see.

"I knew I couldn't hide it forever, I was just putting off the inevitable. I just did not want you to pity me," he said resignedly

Kriss sat up to look, curious. At first she could see nothing out of the ordinary, then she moved closer.

What she saw made her gasp in shock, then recoil slightly. She reached out a shaky hand to touch the silvery-white lines that criss-crossed all over the skin of his back.

"Who..who did that! The deatheaters?" she asked her voice quavering

"No" he said pausing before saying "it was my Father, he had some rather old fashioned ideas about discipline, he thought whipping was an acceptable way to keep me in line"

"Your..your Father did this to you? Why? Why didn't you tell someone, that's horrendous!" she said incredulous. She couldn't believe that a parent could do that to his or her own child.

"There was family honour and pride at stake, I didn't want everyone knowing our business, so I said nothing. My Father had brought me up to trust no one outside the family. He was a very paranoid man, he had crossed some dangerous people once and we lived hidden away from practically everybody. Violence seemed normal to me, I believed that everyone had the same kind of home life. It was only when I came to Hogwarts that I realised that this was not the case"

"Oh, I had no idea, it never occurred to me that you could have suffered so much!" Kriss had tears in her eyes now

"I had long ago come to terms with what my Father did. He got worse as I got older and ended up in St Mungos in the ward for the incurably insane and died in there. My Mother never got over losing him and died not long after. She loved him even though he made her life a misery."

"Did he beat her too" Kriss queried

"Yes, but she learnt how to handle him and calm him down when he became enraged" He answered, pausing for a moment then turning to look at her, added "I'm trusting you Kriss, to tell no one about this. The only other person living that knows is Dumbledore."

"I'll never tell anyone, hex me if you want, but I'll never tell I promise" she said earnestly

Severus looked away again and said nothing for a while, then turned and looked at her with a serious expression on his face "You had better get back to your dorm now, it's getting late"

"Yes, yes I'm going" she said. She got out of bed and put on her nightdress and dressing gown then waited. Severus always went with her to see her to the Slytherin common room entrance, he liked to make sure she got there alright.

As Kriss lay in her own bed that night, thinking about this new information, she realised that far from pitying him she now admired and loved him all the more. No wonder he was so standoffish with people and never trusted anyone. But he loved her enough to trust her with one of his innermost secrets and that made Kriss feel very honoured.

During weekdays she often saw Harry Potter, the only one who knew the truth about the night of The Ball and stopped to talk to him if he was alone. She stayed away if he was with his friends, as the girls always gave her rather disapproving looks. She liked talking to him; he was very friendly and had a really good sense of humour. She didn't tell him about the fact that her night with Severus had developed into a relationship though. She just let him believe it was a one-night stand. Unbeknown to Kriss though, someone was putting two and two together and making five.

"Hey Kriss!" shouted Claudette one morning break time, as she approached. Kriss was meeting her friends as usual and had sat waiting for the other girls, on a wall in the courtyard. "I can't believe you didn't tell _me_, your best friend!"

"What?" said Kriss, looking at Claudette her brow creasing in confusion as she watched her friend sit down next to her.

"What! What she says! That you were seeing Harry Potter! I've seen you talking to him, but didn't think anything of it, until the other night" said Claudette hardly able to contain herself

"Look, I'm not seeing him, we're just friends! And what do you mean 'until the other night" Kriss asked

"Oh come on Kriss, I saw you sneaking off, when you thought I was asleep. At first I thought you were sleepwalking again, but I was curious so I followed you" she said, smiling "Then I saw you go through the portrait door, so I waited for a bit and followed, but when I got out you were nowhere to be seen. I just gave up and went back to bed. I was going to ask you where you had been but I fell asleep and it slipped my mind. Then it suddenly occurred to me this morning, you'd been sneaking off to see Harry Potter!"

"Look Claudette.." Kriss began, then she thought, how was she going to explain where she'd been going. Maybe it would be a good cover for her to say it was true, that she'd been sneaking off to see Harry in secret. It would be understandable, he was a Griffendor and it was well known he was already seeing someone else. Claudette would be shocked at first but would keep it a secret if asked. "Alright it's true, I have been seeing him" she said as if reluctantly giving out the information

"I knew it! But why didn't you tell me?" she said incredulously

"He asked me not to tell anyone, because if people from our houses found out they wouldn't approve. Neither would his girlfriend!" Kriss revealed

"I suppose not. Wow and I always thought he was a bit backward with girls. I know he goes out with that 'Ginger' or whatever her name is, but he hasn't been out with may others has he. Then he goes and two-times her with you!"

"Who's two-timing with Kriss?" said a voice behind them. It was Lucinda with another boy in tow, she had finished with Carl by now.

"Kriss, two-timing? Who with?" Xanthe had arrived now too

Kriss sighed, she knew it wouldn't remain a secret for long if Lucinda knew, she had such a big mouth.

"Come on Kriss tell us what's been going on, Claudette told me she'd seen you sneaking off the other night. Who was it to see?" she asked, her eyes wide with gleeful curiosity

Xanthe joined in aswell "Yeah come on tell us, we are your friends. You've been really distant and dreamy lately, I mean I thought it was just because of all the studying you'd been doing. But you've been thinking about your secret lover haven't you! Who is it?"

They gave her expectant looks; Claudette raised her eyebrows and gave Kriss a 'might as well tell them' look.

Kriss laughed at their excitement at seeming to find out her secret, then said "Look, please don't tell anyone but I'm seeing Harry Potter on the sly. He doesn't want everyone knowing about this, after all he's a Griffendor and he's got a girlfriend"

"Why's he still going out with her, when he's got you. I mean she not bad looking, but she's not a patch on you!" said Lucinda

"Oh it's because his girlfriend is his best friends sister. He doesn't want to lose his friendship with him"

"Oooh, that explains such a lot," said Xanthe "I still can't believe you didn't tell us though, we're your best friends!"

"Sorry guys, he asked me not to tell anyone" said kriss apologetically

They all asked lots of questions about the relationship, which Kriss answered as best she could, thinking off the top of her head. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What if this got out? What would Harry think of her using him as an excuse?' As it turned out she didn't have long to wait.

About two weeks later Harry cornered her on the way from Arithmancy class at morning break. She'd been deep in thought trying to work out a particularly difficult problem in her head.

"Hey Kriss, Kriss, I want to talk to you!" A voice said behind her

She didn't react at first then turned to see who had been calling her. The corridor had emptied now and they were alone.

"Oh hello Harry" she said nervously, feeling, to her dismay that she knew what this was going to be about

"Why have you been spreading it about the school that we've been having some kind of secret affair? My friends already knew that sometimes I like to go off at night on my own, now they think it's to see you! Ginny's gone absolutely mad, she's threatening me with all kinds of hexes. I've tried to deny it, telling them we're just friends, but I think the only one I've managed to convince is Ron. They've seen us talking occasionally, now they're all putting two and two together!" Harry said exasperatedly

"Look, I'm sorry Harry, this has got way out of hand. I never meant anyone else to find out. I only told my closest friends, I had no idea that anyone else knew. They've seen us together talking and just presumed we were going out. They were getting suspicious because I keep disappearing at night sometimes and I keep turning other guys down, who ask me out. I just thought it would be easier to say it was true, I hoped it would get them off my back" Kriss admitted, looking down ashamedly

"Well thanks a lot, so that's what I get for showing a bit of kindness to a Slytherin girl. Everyone told me I couldn't trust you, but I wouldn't listen. I don't like judging people before I get to know them or just by what house they're in. I've learnt my lesson now though haven't I?" he said resentfully

"Please Harry, I was cornered and I panicked. Please don't be angry with me. I'll tell Ginny I made it all up if you like. Look you haven't told anyone about that morning you found me, now, have you?" Kriss said worriedly

"Of course not, I made a promise didn't I? Not that anyone would believe me if told them anyway." He replied, sounding calmer now

"Thankyou Harry, I really appreciate that. Look, I'm sorry if I've got you into trouble with Ginny and your friends. I should have known this would happen, I wish I hadn't said anything now, it just seemed like a good idea at the time" Kriss looked up at him pleadingly and saw his expression soften

"It's okay, I suppose it will all blow over. It's not the first time someones said stuff about me that isn't true and it probably won't be the last. I mean a lot of the boys have been telling me what a lucky git I am!" He said smiling

Kriss felt hopeful now "So does that mean you forgive me and we can still be friends, in secret of course!" she said smiling back at him

"Yes, it's just that, I can get into trouble well enough on my own, without any help!" he said smiling.

All of a sudden Harry started to look a little uncomfortable. He had put his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his feet

"You know I did get my hopes up there for a while, thinking you must want to go out with me, if you were spreading rumours about us.. I haven't stopped thinking about that morning and the way you looked in that dress, you wore. I couldn't believe my luck when I found you in the shed, even though you were trying to steal my broom!" he said quietly

"Harry!" Kriss said surprised at this confession, all the time they had talked before, he had never said anything like this. She then thought he was probably just teasing her, when he said

"You're not interested in me like that, though are you?" He said looking up suddenly, his tone more serious "You don't see me as anything more than just a friend really"

Kriss was quite taken aback by these words and was unsure how to react "Harry I don't know what to say, I..I had no idea that you felt like that"

Harry had moved in closer towards her and Kriss felt her belly suddenly lurch with nerves. It had become deadly silent in the corridor, all that could be heard was their breathing. A moment passed and Harry was looking at her uncertainly.

"Well, do I have a chance with you or not?" he said looking directly into her eyes, with his emerald green ones.

Kriss felt momentarily lost in his eyes, thinking how beautiful they were, before saying "Harry I just think of you as a friend, that's all. I just told my friends we were more than that, as a bit of fun, to shock them and stop them from nagging me about not going out with anyone" But even as she said these words she couldn't help but feel an attraction to him, as he was very good looking. She knew she should go now, but her legs seemed rooted to the spot.

What was going on? She knew she loved Severus, so how come she was feeling attracted to someone else. She felt confused and guilty. Maybe it was just because she had confided in him, maybe she saw him as a bit of a hero for helping her that morning, she just didn't know.

Suddenly he moved in even closer, then slowly lifted his hand up and rested it lightly on her cheek; it was shaking slightly with nerves. Then he said "You are so beautiful Kriss and I really fancy you, I've tried not to but I can't help it."

Kriss couldn't speak and just stared at him, she was shocked by this admission but at the same time very flattered. She still couldn't seem to move and she dearly wished he would move away first.

Harry looked at her for a moment. He must have taken her lack of movement to mean she had changed her mind, because he suddenly leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes, then kissed her again harder this time. Kriss realised she really had to move now before he got the wrong idea and turned her head to the side and pushed him away, he stepped back, looking at her worriedly

"Look Harry I can't, I.. I have to go.. I'm sorry" she managed, not looking at him. She rushed off down the corridor, leaving a dissapointed Harry in her wake.

Kriss took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly to calm herself. 'Had that really just happened? Had the famous Harry potter really just kissed her and told her he liked her?' She had no idea what to do now; she was in a mess and no mistake. She had so many secrets on the go, with different people knowing different ones, she wondered what she was going to do.

At this moment in time, the person she most wanted to be with was Severus. Guilt was creeping into her mind and she needed to reassure herself and maybe him that their love was still as strong as before. "I don't like Harry in that way do I? I mean he is attractive but he is nearly two years younger than me." Then she realised how hypocritical that was of her, considering the age difference between her and Severus. She made her way down to the Potions classroom hoping he would be there. When she arrived at the door she peeped inside.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, marking work. He looked up as she entered.

"Kriss! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we would keep our 'visits' for out of school hours!" he sounded annoyed but at the same time was anxiously looking towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm getting tired of that arrangement, I want to see you more often. Weekend nights are just not enough. She walked closer to where he sat and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kriss don't come any closer, what if someone came in?" he whispered

But Kriss ignored him and carried on walking towards him. When she reached him she put her hands either side of his face and kissed him. As she did so she felt the same passion and love that she always had for him. She was relieved, she had worried that her feelings for Severus were on the wane, but they were as strong as ever. Harry must have been a small diversion on her road to true happiness.

At first he returned her kiss, but then suddenly remembered they were in his potions classroom, with a lesson not long from starting again and pushed her away.

"Not here! Not where someone could walk in at any time!" he said sharply

"I'm sorry, I just needed to see you that was all. You do still love me don't you?" Kriss said smiling down at him

"You know that I do, now go, my next class is about to start!" he said trying to usher her away.

Suddenly she felt naughty; still hyped up on the adrenaline of the earlier experience with Harry. She started to unbutton her shirt, looking at him slyly.

Kriss! What are you doing? Stop! He looked panic stricken now. Kriss found this reaction quite amusing and carried on. He looked at the door nervously.

"Someones coming! Quickly get out!" He said getting up and pushing her down the classroom towards the door.

Kriss couldn't help it, she started to giggle. This seemed to infuriate him even more.

"I expected better behaviour from you Kriss. You know whats at stake here!" He said looking suddenly very serious

Kriss came down to earth with a bump. She knew he was right, she had acted irresponsibly. She started to do her buttons back up, just in time, as the bell rang for the start of next lesson. There was the sound of students lining up outside, talking and laughing. She opened the door, trying to look as casual as possible. Giggles and whispers could be heard as she passed, Kriss couldn't understand why. Until she looked down and realised that she had done up her shirt one button too low, making it gape at the top. She cursed and pointed her wand at the mistake correcting it, then walked to her next class feeling much happier.


	18. Attack

Soon things for Kriss were back to normal again. Working hard at her studies but still finding time to have fun with her friends.. She had managed to convince them that her relationship with Harry had finished and was now more careful when she snuck off to meet Severus, at the weekend. But there was no fooling Claudette, who cornered her one Saturday.

They had decided to sit in the grounds to do their homework. The weather had got warmer as it was now April and it seemed to help them concentrate, being in the fresh air. Claudette and Kriss were alone, as Xanthe and Lucinda had gone off on a walk, for a break.

"You're still seeing someone aren't you?" she said matter of factly, "I know you're still sneaking off, I've seen you." She paused looking at Kriss for a moment "I'm just disappointed that's all, that you don't confide in me anymore. We used to tell each other everything, I feel like you're pulling away from me. I don't want to lose your friendship, but all this secrecy is hurtful, frankly." She was looking down now her legs bent up in front of her.

"Look Claudette.."Kriss began; she was going to deny anything was going on, that there were no secrets to tell. But she knew Claudette would no longer believe her. They had known each other for seven years and they were more like sisters, sharing everything. Boyfriends had come and gone but their friendship had remained.

"You're right, I have been seeing someone." Kriss said hanging her head, then looked up at Claudette "I have to ask you seriously this time- that you promise not to tell anyone, not even Xanthe and especially not Lucinda!"

"Of course I promise, you know you can trust me, I don't know why you haven't before" said Claudette earnestly

Kriss took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves "It's...it's Professor Snape" There, she had said it. Relief washed over her, she had told her best friend the truth at last.

Claudette's face was a picture "You..you're kidding me! Aren't you? You can't be serious! He's.. he's old enough to be your father!"

"I love him Claudette and he loves me, our ages don't matter" Kriss replied resolutely

"I don't understand, what do you see in him? I mean he's ..he's, well he's Snape! How long has this been going on?" Claudette asked, still looking shocked

"Since the night of the Yule Ball. You remember when I disappeared? I was with him that night." Said Kriss. Although still relieved, she felt worried about telling her everything that had happened

"You mean you've been keeping it a secret since then?" Retorted Claudette

"Yes, I had no choice, he swore me to secrecy. He said he would have to leave the school if anyone found out, I couldn't let that happen." Kriss said looking down again

"Wow, I'm still shell shocked from this. I never thought he had it in him, he seems so..so aloof and cold. In fact I wondered if he even liked women at all. He's definitely the last person I would have picked to have an affair with a student." Claudette said, still unable to believe what Kriss had told her. She was quiet for a moment taking it in.

"So, do you have sex then? Claudette asked suddenly, with a naughty grin now spread across her face

"Claudette!" Kriss said laughing and pushing her friend on the shoulder

"Well? Do you? Is he any good?" Claudette pressed

"Yes, we do have sex and yes he is good, very good in fact!" Kriss said blushing.

"Wow, well I suppose he'd know what he's doing at his age!" Claudette said laughing

"Yes, he seems to!" Kriss answered smiling, then she took on a more serious tone

"Oh Claudette I've learnt so much about him, things that he probably hasn't told anyone else"

"Like what? Can you tell _me _anything? Oooh I know..why don't we ever see him eat in the Great Hall, he's sometimes in there but I've never see him eat a meal!" She looked at Kriss expectantly

"Well, I suppose you are sworn to secrecy, so I can tell you. It's because he doesn't want anyone to know that..that he's a vegetarian" Kriss answered smiling but feeling a little embarrassed

"A vegetarian! Is that all, my Auntie's one, so what!" Claudette retorted

"It's also because.." Kriss checked around for any signs of any one who could over hear, there was no one, but still whispered "When he was younger, he had dinner at some friends' of his house and unbeknown to him, they were Deatheaters (she said this even though she knew he had known). They served dinner, but once he had started to eat, they started laughing madly and he couldn't understand why . Then they told him they had killed a muggle earlier and told him where the meat for the meal came from.." Kriss said, shuddering at the memory of how she'd felt when he'd told her "So now, not only can he not eat meat but he can't eat while watching someone else eat it either, it turns his stomach"

"Euurgh!" Claudette grimaced "That's awful, no wonder. Who were these 'friends', have we heard of them?"

"Yes, it was the Lestrange's" Kriss answered quietly

"Oh by Merlin! That does sound like the sort of thing they would do, they were completely evil weren't they?" Claudette said still grimacing

"Promise you'll never tell, in fact do the 'hex promise' " Kriss said remembering a swear they used to do, when they were younger when telling each other a secret.

"What! Oh, alright" she said seeing Kriss's serious expression. Then holding her wand up, she said, "I swear not to tell soul, of the secret I've been told, lest my eyes turn to coal. See now you know I won't tell"

Kriss nodded gratefully. She also told Claudette a few other little things about Severus but didn't reveal any of his more personal secrets, she would never tell anyone those. Especially nothing about his childhood or the fact he used to be a Deatheater.

When they saw Xanthe and Lucinda coming back, Kriss and Claudette quickly changed the subject and just carried on with their work, like nothing had happened

That night when Kriss went to see Severus she felt very guilty about telling Claudette about them, but decided to say nothing and carry on as if nothing had changed. As soon as Kriss had entered his room, Severus had grabbed her kissing her passionately. Pulling her over to the bed, undressing her and himself, made love to her. This raw passion took Kriss by surprise, she was used to him being slow and steady. She had noticed he had got a little more 'full on' recently. It had started especially since she had decided to tease him furtively now and then. Little things like brushing up against him in the corridor, bending over his desk a little more than necessary with an extra button undone, or kissing him quickly when no one was looking.

It had been a particularly vigorous session and they were lying on their backs, on the bed panting. After a while Severus spoke sounding serious

"Kriss, I have to tell you, I might not be here so much soon, I..I have some important work to do"

"What do you mean, important work?" Kriss asked, turning on her side to look at him

"I can't tell you, but it's something I have to do." he paused looking down, then looked up again smiling slightly "I told Dumbledore that you would make a perfect substitute teacher, when I cannot be here to take potions classes" He had turned to look at Kriss now

"What! Me, teach? I don't know how, I've never.." but Severus speaking again cut her off

"You are the most capable and skillful potions student that there is at this school. I can think of no one better; all you have to do is follow my lesson plans, and you will only have to take first and second year classes. It will be good practice for you and I have every trust in your abilities" Severus said encouragingly

"I don't know, I suppose I could try" Kriss said spiritedly, but she still felt very concerned, 'what was this important work that he couldn't tell her about.' He often disappeared, seeming to rush off at a moments notice if Dumbledore called him, but this seemed different, more serious.

"Good, I know you will be alright. It will only be a few classes so it shouldn't interfere with your own studies." Severus reassured her

Kriss knew it was no use pressing further, as he had never told her more than he wanted her to know before. This time would be no different. That night after returning to her own room, she had a terrible feeling of dread that wouldn't go away.

Severus had been true to his word, he did start going away more, sometimes at weekends also, leaving Kriss feeling lonely.

April had soon turned into May and Severus told her he wanted her to cover a class for him, for the first time. It was on a Monday morning, before dinner. She had been terrified at the prospect but he had coached her thoroughly on several techniques for keeping control of the students in her class.

She had walked into the room, striding straight to the front, turning to face a class of first years. She had already written instructions on the blackboard, during morning break.

"Now class, be quiet!" she said banging her wand on the nearest table, making it sound like a whip cracking. The class was immediately silenced at this noise and looked at her expectantly

"I will be taking your class today, as Professor Snape cannot be here" this news seemed to please the class greatly as they looked around at each other smiling and making appreciative noises

"Now don't think you can slack off with me, I expect the best, just like Professor Snape does!" she said trying to sound as authorititive as possible, but feeling very nervous inside

Suddenly a hand went up, it came from a very cocky looking boy with short blonde hair. "Miss, are you a new teacher, I didn't know we were getting a new one"

"No, I am a still a student here, but I assure you, I know this subject nearly as well as Professor Snape, so I am perfectly competent to teach you at this level." She said in answer

"Erm what do we call you Miss" said the same boy

"You may call me Miss Firestone" Kriss said looking round at the class, "now, if you could open your books at page 200 we will begin. The class went surprisingly well, she actually found that she enjoyed it. The students were a little unruly, but as soon they realised she knew what she was doing and would stand for no nonsense they calmed down. When the class had ended the same cocky boy, whom she had learned was called Flint Bevan, stopped to talk as he went out the door.

"Are you going to teach us again Miss Firestone?"

"Yes I may do, why?" Kriss asked curiously

"Because I definitely prefer you to Professor Snape, for a start you're a lot prettier!" he said cheekily

"Get off to your dinner!" Kriss said ushering him out of the door, but she couldn't help smiling as she did so.

Kriss soon got used to taking classes and she did for the next few weeks, as Severus was absent regularly now. She enjoyed him while she could though and they tried to make the most of their stolen moments together.

The Easter holidays were coming up and Kriss was looking forward to hopefully spending more time with Severus, until he revealed he would be away for most of it. She was disappointed, but knew that she had to get on with some serious study anyway, so tried not to be too down about it.

When the holidays at last arrived, it was a relief to have a break from classes, even though they still had a ton of work to get through. The weather was warm and sunny and they spent as much time out doors as possible, instead of the rather stuffy classrooms. Some of the girls had devised a new game to help them unwind and get rid of some excess energy in the evenings. It was based on a muggle game; volley ball, but using an old and rather slower than usual, Bludger ball instead of a normal one. They used a spare patch of ground next to the quidditch pitch, so they could use the quidditch changing rooms afterwards. The rules were a little different to normal volleyball; they used their wand aswell as their hands to sling the ball back and forth over the net they had magiced up. This game became very popular, with boys joining in too.

Kriss and her friends had been playing a particularly vigorous game, against a group of Gryffindor girls, on the last Saturday of the holidays. She was looking forward to seeing Severus as he had assured her he would be there that night. They all went off to the shower block, hot and sweaty, even with the little shorts and vest tops they played in. Kriss was taking her time in the shower, dreaming about seeing Severus; she hadn't spent a night in his room for two weeks now and was looking forward to a night of passion with him.

The shower was warm and relaxing and she stayed in long after her friends had got out. She listened as they talked while getting dressed. They had waited for her for a while, but as it was hot in the shower room they had told her they would wait outside instead.

When Kriss got out of the shower at last, the changing rooms were silent and she was all alone. Wrapping her towel around her she walked over to where she had left her things and began drying herself. It had started to rain and Kriss closed her eyes listening to the soothing sound of gentle tap-tapping on the window outside. There was a boom in the distance, sounding like thunder.

Suddenly a footfall behind her woke her out of her dream and thinking it was her friend's coming to nag her to hurry up, she called out reassuring them

"I'm coming, I've just got to get dressed" she said re-wrapping the towel around her waist this time and picking up her bra.

"I wouldn't bother, you'll only have to take it off again" said a familiar voice

Kriss felt like the blood had just drained from her whole body, she went so cold. She swallowed hard and covering herself up with the towel again turned around. She saw Caecius standing leaning on the wall by the entrance, his arms folded and a big smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here! Get out!" she said, fear now creeping up from the pit of her belly.

"What and miss this opportunity, I don't think so Kriss" he said with a malevolent look

"My friends are only outside you know" kriss said trying to sound a lot braver than she felt

"Oh, they're occupied elsewhere at the moment; I made sure of that. The door is being guarded by some friends of mine, and I've used a good locking charm on it, so we won't be disturbed." He said moving closer

Kriss backed up towards the wall, feeling more scared than she had ever felt in her life. It was pretty obvious what he wanted and Kriss knew she had to get out. She suddenly remembered her wand and called for it "Accio wand!"

But as the wand started towards her it stopped in mid-air, then went in the opposite direction. Caecius caught it neatly in his hand and snapped it in two. Kriss was horrified; this was a great taboo, something you never did, damaging another witch or wizards wand on purpose. It also had great sentimental value to her. Dropping the wand on the floor he walked towards her. Kriss edged sideways, hoping to scoot round him towards the door. She suddenly made a run for it; but Caecius reached out and caught her, catching her round the waist. He pulled her close to him and looked at her triumphantly.

"I've waited a long time for this Kriss. You thought I'd forgotten about you didn't you, but you were always there at the back of my mind. I've been enjoying watching you play that new game, you're very good. I like the way your body looks in those tight clothes you wear; very nice. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Admit it Kriss, you love the effect your body has on the boys, I've noticed how you've changed lately; wearing your shirts unbuttoned lower and walking sexily" Caecius said, all the time holding her tightly with a vice like grip, his face close to hers

"I..I didn't..I didn't know, I wasn't doing it for.." she cut off, knowing she couldn't tell him who she _was_ doing it for "Look, please let me go, please" she said desperately, pleading with her eyes

Caecius smiled and said "Sure I will, after I get what I came for"

Fear coursed through Kriss as Caecius lowered her to the cold, tiled floor. He started to kiss her neck, his breathing coming hard and fast. She braced herself for what was to come, she knew she couldn't fight him, he was far too strong, but she still made a valiant effort. As she struggled she brushed his arm and felt a now familiar burning sensation in her fingers. She screamed in shock, Caecius looked up smiling and said

"Yes, I've been a bit busy over the holidays and I've come back with a little souvenir" he pulled up his sleeve to show her the dark mark now sitting there.

Kriss recoiled and cried, "You're a Deatheater now!"

"Yes fully fledged, so no one can say no to me anymore! Not that they did much before!" He laughed as he pulled the towel away from Kriss easily, with one hand, leaving her naked

Kriss hoped she would die right there, how could this happen now, when everything was going so well. She tried to picture Severus's face in her mind, wishing with all her might he would walk in that door right now and help her.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and Caecius stopped what he was doing to look. They heard the door bang against the wall as someone entered the room.

Relief washed over Kriss like a warm wave as she saw who it was "Severus!" she shouted.

Caecius looked from Severus to Kriss a confused look on his face. Then it was as if cogs were clicking into place, because he suddenly smiled at Kriss, still looking between the both of them. He didn't have much time to deal with this new information however, as he was suddenly lifted into the air and dumped unceremoniously onto the floor of the changing rooms. Severus uttered a spell to knock him out and then moved quickly towards Kriss, pulling her up into his arms, then taking off his cloak, wrapped it around her. Kriss held on tight, feeling like she never wanted to let go again.

Claudette, Lucinda and Xanthe then came running into the room, red faced and panting.

"Oh Kriss" said Claudette trying to get her breath "What happened? Did he..?"

Kriss merely shook her head, silent tears falling down her face.

"We're so sorry, we heard a bang, it was really loud and we all went running to see what it was. We went so far, then we were ambushed. Some boys grabbed us from behind then locked us in the broom shed and put some sort of locking charm on it, so we couldn't get out at first. So we remebered a really good spell, put our wands together and blasted the door off!" she paused again to take a breath "We had no idea what was going on, we thought they had just been messing around, then I saw that Dulentia Dulose one of Caecius's gang. She was finding something really funny as we walked past, I asked her what it was and she just laughed even more. We all threatened her and she told me that Caecius had wanted to be alone with you. I just suddenly clicked; that all that noise and stuff had just been a diversion, to get us away from you. We've all just run like you wouldn't believe!" She said sitting down on a bench to rest her self, the other two girls joining her.

"What about you Severus?" said kriss, looking up at him with tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"I..I have been keeping an eye on him for a while now" said Severus nodding towards Caecius's unconscious form. "We had found out there had been lot more activity going on with the Deatheaters lately, we thought they may have been recruiting at the school. I kept a close watch on all the students, but Caecius interested me most. I knew he had been in the presence of Voldemort, I could tell..you can guess how. He's been out of the school, going to meetings, coming back and trying to recruit others."

"But how did you know I was in here with him?" Kriss asked

"I was informed that he had returned to the school, I thought I had better return also. When I arrived, there was a lot of noise coming from this direction, so I came to investigate. I thought it might have been something to do with him. I saw some of his gang hanging around and to save time I grabbed hold of one of them and searched their mind. I saw what Caecius had been planning, he had told them. I got here as fast as I could, but I only wish I had been here sooner" he said looking at kriss then pulling her in towards him, held her even tighter

"Same here! I can't believe we fell for such a stupid trick!" Lucinda said regretfully

"He is very clever and also very dangerous, especially now; he could have easily taken you all on. I am just glad that I surprised him, or he may have given me trouble" said Severus looking at Caecius

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared at the entrance quickly followed by Harry Potter.

"What happened here Severus?" Said the Headmaster looking at him, then around the room, then back to him again "Would you care to tell me?"

"I think we need to get Miss Firestone to the hospital wing to recover first" he said "Then I'll tell you what happened"


	19. Retribution

Kriss woke up, feeling groggy at first, not knowing why she was in the hospital wing. Then she remembered what had happened, hitting her like a slap the face. The pain of the memory caused an ache in her stomach, making her roll over onto her side. It was then that she realised she was not alone. Sitting by the side of the bed was Claudette, still fast asleep and two more chairs were occupied by Xanthe and Lucinda, also asleep.

Kriss sat up a little, grimacing at the pain in her back, which had been caused by Caecius throwing her against the floor.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, noticed Kriss was awake and stopped by her bed.

"How are you feeling dear?" she said kindly, smiling, her head on one side.

"I'm alright, but my back really hurts though" she said, bending forward slightly and grimacing again

"Let me have a look" Madame Pomfrey said walking forward. She lifted Kriss's nightdress up at the back, (which someone had obviously fetched for her) then gently touched the sore area with her soothingly cool fingers.

"Oh yes, quite bad bruising. I'll soon have that sorted out." Taking her wand out of her apron pocket, she pointed it at Kriss's back, muttering quietly.

Ater a while the pain started to fade and Madam Pomfrey stopped.Kriss sat back feeling much better. Questions then entered her mind.

"What's happened? Have they arrested Caecius? Where's Sev..Professor Snape?" Kriss asked needing to put her mind at rest.

"I think he can tell you himself.." The nurse said as the door opened and Severus walked in. Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office again saying "I'll leave you alone to talk" and shut the door behind her.

Kriss felt tears coming into her eyes with relief at seeing the man she loved. He walked towards her and stood uncertainly for a moment, looking at Kriss's sleeping friends. Then standing by the other side of the bed he leaned over towards Kriss and curled his hand around hers, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He said softly

"Better for seeing you" Kriss whispered, smiling up at him. She maneuvered her hand around so that it now clapsed his in return.

"I can't stay long, I have to go and meet Dumbledore in his office. The Ministry has been contacted and they are coming to collect Caecius. I have to tell them what I know about the attack and they also want to talk to you of course, when you have recovered sufficiently." He said looking at Kriss with the softest expression she had ever seen on his face. He hung his head, sighing

"I'm so sorry, I could have done something about him earlier but I didn't, I.." But he broke off, unable to say what he felt

Kriss slid her hand out of his and touched his face. He gripped it against his cheek, closing his eyes and screwing them up for a second.

"I don't blame you, none of this was your fault. If I had gone to Dumbledore in the first place, when the first attack happened and told him my suspicions about who it was, then this may never have happened. It was my own stupid fault, I was afraid of people finding out and thinking me weak and pitying me, or something. I just didn't want that sort of attention, I thought I could handle it by myself." She paused, looking down and taking her hand away from his face "I thought that he would forget about me and leave me alone. That never happened did it" she said resentfully

"I should have been there to protect you, I should have acted sooner. I was so worried about people finding out about us that I have been more cautious about what I say or do than usual, especially with people who I know are secretly Voldemort supporters" he said

"What! You mean you still see the others, but I thought most of them were in Askaban! What's going on with you Severus? Is this the business you keep going off to attend to?" Kriss's voice was angrier now but still hushed

"I still can't tell you about that, not yet, but I promise I soon will. Just believe me when I say that I am no longer an active Deatheater, I may have just made it appear so, to certain people" he looked over at Kriss's friends as he said this and had leaned in even closer.

"Are you saying that..that you're pretending to be one? Why? Has it something to do the Ministry? Are you working for them, against Voldemort's followers?" Kriss asked curiously

"Not exactly, no, but lets just say that the people I'm working for find my ex Deatheater status very useful." He whispered in reply

Suddenly he stood up and moved back, looking past Kriss. Claudette had woken up; she rubbed her shoulders, trying to loosen the stiffness out of them.

"Morning Kriss, how are you? Oh! Hello Professor Snape, has that 'pig' been taken off by the Ministry yet?" she said looking expectantly at Severus

"No" he replied, stiffening himself up and putting on his usual stern expression.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him get his just deserts, I hope they lock him up and never let him out!" Claudette said angrily. This outburst woke Lucinda and Xanthe who rubbed their eyes and looked around dazedly

"I have to leave now, " said Severus, walking over towards the door. But just as he was about to go through it he looked at Kriss, his face softening slightly, then left.

"What I want to know is.." Lucinda started to say, "what's been going on between you two and for how long?" she finished, nodding towards the door

"What are you talking about Luce?" Kriss replied as if confused, but feeling panicked inside about what Lucinda knew

"Come on Kriss, it stands out a mile that there's more between you two than just student and teacher. Last night, the way he was with you, so tender and loving. He's never been like that with anyone else and you responded to him in the same way. Anyone else who just been raped would have felt he was the last person they wanted near him, but the way you looked at him, it was if you loved him." Lucinda said raising her eyebrows as she looked at Kriss

"We do have a close friendship, yes, but that's all." Said Kriss, not meeting her friends gaze

"Oh, I see" she said in an unbelieving tone, "is that all! You didn't even bother trying to cover yourself up, when he came in, like you were used to being naked in front of him! You certainly seem more than just friends to me!" Lucinda pushed, unthinking, but Claudette nudged her

"Luce after what she's been through she doesn't want 'twenty questions'. Just leave her be will you!" she said, looking sympathetically at Kriss

"Sorry Kriss, I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready" Luce replied, glaring at Claudette

"So, did he..did Caecius actually.." Xanthe insinuated, not wanting to say the actual words

Kriss looked down at her hands "No, but he wasn't far off, if Sev..I mean Professor Snape hadn't come when he did.." she trailed off

"Oh! He is such a 'piece of work'. He must have been watching for ages, waiting for his chance to get us out of the way. I can't believe we all fell for that distraction trick! I know what I'd like to do to him" Claudette said suddenly

Kriss smiled at Claudette for saying this, but then she had a worrying thought that wouldn't go away. Caecius's father had close ties within the ministry and might be able to get him off, or even get a good lawyer to make out that Kriss was lying. Because actual sexual contact had not occurred, she had to prove intent. She made a decision.

"I'm going now, I have to tell them everything before Caecius manages to convince them otherwise. We all know what a good liar he is." She said getting out of bed unsteadily and going to the cupboard next to her bed. She found some clothes in there and some toiletries, she piled everything on the bed

"Are you sure kriss? I mean are you really ready to face him yet?" Luce asked concerned

"Yes, I've never been surer." she said resolutely

Kriss, flanked by her friends, walked up to the statue outside the stairs to Dumbledores office. Not knowing the password they looked at each other uncertainly for a moment. Kriss started shouting first, calling his name at the top of her lungs, followed by her friends joining in.

"What is this noise all about?" Said a voice behind them it was Professor McGonagall. "Oh it's you Kriss," she said looking at her sympathetically "he's up there with the Ministry officials now, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes I want to tell my side before Caecius distorts the truth, " Said kriss determinedly

"Very well then, follow me " said McGonagall. She uttered the password, which was 'whomping willow'. After waiting for the statue to open up she ascended the stairs, followed by the girls. When they got to the top, they all waited for a while, as the Professor went in first to announce their presence. She peeped her head around the door and called them in.

Kriss hesitated for a moment, feeling scared, what if Caecius was in there. Could she really face him, this soon?" She took a deep breath and deepening her resolve, walked in.

Inside was Dumbledore, sat at his desk, Professor Snape beside him and the Ministry officials sitting on the opposite side. They all looked up at Kriss and her friends as they walked in.

"Ah, Kriss come and sit down" said Dumbledore, conjuring up extra chairs, for her and her friends to sit on. Once they had sat he introduced them "This as you know is the Head of the department for Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones and these are her assistants; Sydney Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks (who scowled slightly at Dumbledore when hearing her name in full)and the court scribe Percy Weasley, who is here to write down what you say.

"So Kriss are you ready to tell us your side of the story? We've already heard from Caecius and Professor Snape." Said Amelia Bones in a kindly voice

"Yes I am" said Kriss, feeling nervous now. Her friends touched and stroked her arms to comfort her as she said this, she smiled at them gratefully.

Kriss proceeded to tell her side of the story and every one listened pretty much in silence, with only Amelia interjecting now and than to ask further questions. She of course left out the fact of her relationship with Professor Snape, which she managed to skirt round. Her friends also gave their accounts of what happened.

Severus had remained emotionless throughout, staring straight ahead. Kriss knew that he had to remain distant from her in public, but it still hurt to see him sitting there seeming to ignore her.

"Well I think we have all the evidence we need now to arrest Caecius, you will have to say all this again at the trial Kriss. If you want to change your mind about any of the details, say now, because you cannot do so once you have signed this" Amelia said taking the scroll that Percy had written her evidence on and passing it to her. Kriss took the scroll and then passed it on to her friends who also signed it.

"Where is Caecius?" kriss said tentatively, hoping he was no longer at the school

"He's being held here for the moment, but don't worry he can't escape. My assistants here have come to collect him and take him to the Ministry" replied Amelia reassuringly

Kriss felt that this had been quite an ordeal, reliving the attack, especially in front of people she didn't know. But she knew she had to be brave and carry this through, she couldn't let Caecius get away with it this time, he had to be punished.

Kriss and her friends went back down to the main school and braced themselves. They dreaded returning to the Slytherin common room, as Claudette and friends had already started to endure jibes from Caecius's cronies.

As they entered the common room and everyone saw who it was, there was stony silence. Kriss with her friends surrounding her, walked towards the stairs to their dorm. As soon as they started to ascend them, talking started again.

As soon as Kriss got to her bed she collapsed onto it, letting the tears fall freely now. The tears soon turned to racking sobs and her friends surrounded her, just letting her cry it all out. When she was done, she sat back against her pillows and sighed deeply

"I suppose I'd better inform my parents " she said, dreading what was to come


	20. Trials and Tribulations

Kriss was sitting outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement main courtroom at the Ministry of Magic, waiting to be called in.

She fiddled nervously with the hem on her school robes; 'smart' robes were considered appropriate for court appearances and these were the smartest she owned. Her parents sat to one side of her and her friends on the other, all looking as apprehensive as she was.

The trial had been arranged as quickly as possible so as not to clash with the looming exam time at Hogwarts. In the last few weeks, she had thrown herself into her studies to take her mind off it and had spent most of her time in her dorm; sitting at her desk or in the library, surrounded by her friends at all times, to make her feel safer.

Seeing Severus had been difficult. She missed him very much, as she hadn't now spent the night with him for four weeks. He seemed to be absent a lot now and the other teachers were doing his 'guard' duties at night along the corridors.

"Miss Krisstina Firestone, could you come through now please." Said a small, chubby, stern looking witch, who had appeared out of the doors to the left of them. Kriss and her group were ushered into the small courtroom and told where to sit. Kriss was guided up near the front and sat next to her Prosecutor, a tall balding man in his fifties called Pendragon Filicaster. He smiled at her encouragingly as she sat down. He had already spoken to her at length about what was going to happen and how the court would treat her and the case. Of course Claudette had already helped her a lot in this area, as she would soon start her training to be a lawyer after finishing school.

The court was ordered to silence as Amelia Bones walked in followed by other official looking witches and wizards. They sat down behind a long high bench, looking out into the rest of the room.

Kriss felt someones eyes burning into the back of her head, but as she looked behind her they looked away, it was Severus. She longed to talk to him or even catch his eyes, but knew it would be impossible in here, with everyone watching them. Instead she looked miserably at the desk in front of her, wishing this to be over with as quickly as possible, so things could get back to normal again.

"Bring in the accused," said Amelia Bones, looking at the chubby, stern witch now standing next to the bench. The witch disappeared through some other doors and reappeared walking in front of Caecius, flanked by two Aurors. They sat down at the opposite side to Kriss and her group; looking straight ahead.

Amelia banged her gavel against her desk to indicate the start of the session. "Let the trial begin," she said absently, looking down her bespectacled nose at some papers she was holding. After a pause she spoke again

"Caecius Alberto Venfitch, you are accused of the attempted rape and sexual assault of one Krisstina Anora Firestone, how do you plead?"

Caecius stood up to speak "Not guilty your Honour"

"Very well, let us have the first witness" Amelia said after Caecius sat down again

Claudette was called first, then Xanthe, then Lucinda. Claudette held fast against the aggressive questioning of Caecius's lawyer but the other two girls wavered slightly, looking nervous and intimidated.

Next up were Caecius's witnesses; his friends of course and his mother and father as character witnesses, who all tried to make it sound like Kriss was the one after him. Kriss's lawyer was good too however and managed to tear quite a few holes in their flawed testimonies.

Kriss stayed looking down for most of the trial, feeling that re-living the attack again in front of so many people and to have it spoken about in such minute detail, almost to much to bear.

Suddenly her name was called and her lawyer, who liked her to call him 'Pen' for short, ushered her to her feet. Kriss walked to the front feeling all eyes upon her, she sat down at the desk beside Amelia and the other Official's bench, then took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

She told her side of the story from the time that Caecius first attacked her outside the Slytherin common room, the looks and suggestive remarks in between and to the incident in the changing room. She also told the court about him showing her the dark mark on his arm, making everyone gasp in shock and disbelief.

Caecius's lawyer of course sought to disprove her version of events. Saying that she had flirted with Caecius and had in fact invited his attentions. Also that she had no proof that the first attack was in fact made by him at all and asked why she hadn't reported it at the time. He also said that the dark mark was not real but simply a tattoo to look like one. Kriss tried hard to hold back her tears throughout the hard questioning, but eventually lost the battle. She was passed a tissue before her own lawyer began to question her as they had practiced before, making her resolve stronger again.

Next up was Professor Snape. Kriss held her breath as he sat down. 'What would he reveal? What was he going to tell them? Would he tell them about him following Caecius and that he suspected him of being a real Deatheater?'

Severus sat down at the witness bench

"Professor Severus Salthazar Snape, please give your account of events" Amelia asked him. Severus recounted finding Kriss in the corridor after the first attack but that she had asked for it not to be taken any further. He then recounted, when he had first realised that Kriss was being attacked in the quidditch changing rooms. That after he had overheard Caecius's friends talking and had read the mind of one of them, to extract more information, he had gone there immediately and found him in the act of attacking her. He also revealed that he had suspected for some time that Caecius was the ringleader of a group within the school, that wanted to be Deatheaters and may have recently become so, but not how he had come by this information. When asked how he knew this, he merely said that Dumbledore had told him to keep a close eye on Caecius, so he had.

Kriss worried that it may come out that he too was a Deatheater. That would be disastrous for him, he would be arrested himself. She knew he was here at great personal risk and was extremely worried.

As it turned out this did not come up and after giving his account, was interrogated by Caecius's lawyer. He was a greying, bushy-haired and rather portly, man who strode about the courtroom arrogantly. But his aggressive style of questioning had no effect whatsoever on the Professor, he might as well have talked to a block of stone. No reaction or waver in his story came, no matter what the lawyer tried to do or say, he eventually gave up sitting down grumpily, in greatly annoyed defeat.

Dumbledore was up next. Caecius's lawyer wasn't quite so confident this time; in fact he seemed nervous as he questioned him. All the time Dumbledore spoke calmly and steadily, never raising his voice one octave. He spoke of the evidence he had about the rise of Voldemort and the suspicions he had about certain students being tempted to join him, one of these students being Caecius. He revealed that he had once suspected Caecius's Father of the same thing but had never been able to prove it. Although Caecius's lawyer had tried to make out that him being a Deatheater or not had no relevance to this trial, it was allowed. Everyone in the room had been completely engrossed when Dumbledore had been speaking and had almost collectively taken a breath as he stood down.

As Caecius had not asked to speak, the court was adjourned to reach its verdict. Kriss felt very hopeful as all the evidence was there to convict him and his defence seemed weak in comparison. Even though his lawyer had tried to make out that he had been a pawn in a game Kriss had been playing and that he was the victim not her.

Everyone left the courtroom while the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones discussed the evidence.

Two hours and many cups of coffee later, Kriss sat staring at her feet outside the courtroom, just feeling numb. Her friends sat by the side of her, looking at her now and again and patting her back, but Kriss did not look up. Her parents had been sitting, talking to Kriss's lawyer in hushed, worried tones for a while but now they too were silent.

Suddenly a note fluttered along the corridor, it hovered in the air for a while, as if deciding where to go, then landed softly in Kriss's lap. She opened out the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts headed notepaper, wondering who it could be from.

"What is it Kriss" asked Claudette, leaning on her friends shoulder for a better view. The other girls had scooted closer now too. It read:

"Hello Kriss I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you. I've been through a trial myself and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I understand what you're going through and I hope that all goes well for you and that evil son of a bitch gets what he deserves.

It's a shame you didn't tell me about him before, as I would have sorted him out a long time ago, no problem. Your friends told me exactly what happened, I was so angry when I found out. But now hopefully you will finally be free of him.

Yours truly Harry"

Kriss smiled as she finished reading and held the letter close to her heart. Even though she had treated him terribly, he had still taken the time to write her this letter. Kriss was touched deeply by this kind gesture.

Her friends looked at her smiling.

"I think he still holds a torch for you Kriss, even though you finished with him" said Lucinda, touching Kriss's arm as she spoke. Kriss merely shrugged and tucked the note safely into her pocket.

"Yes, he was very concerned about you, wanting to know how you were and everything, when you were in the hospital wing." Said Claudette

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked kriss, suddenly curious

"He asked us not to, he didn't want you to know he had been asking after you" said Lucinda

"Why?" said kriss confused

"We don't know, he wouldn't say, he just made us promise" replied Claudette.

Before they could continue the conversation however, the chubby witch calling them in again interrupted them.

Everyone followed her in and sat back down at their places in the courtroom. Kriss felt her belly squirming with nerves and was on the verge of tears again. There was an unbearable wait as Amelia Bones and the other officials took their seats.

"We the Wizengamot have contemplated all the evidence put before us. Believe me when I say that we cannot be tricked or fooled and will always see through lies. No matter how good the teller is at giving them, we will always get to the truth in the end. In this case we feel the evidence is overwhelming, thus our verdict." The courtroom collectively held its breath

"Caecius Venfitch - on the charge of sexual assault– we find you not guilty, for lack of solid evidence" a cheer went up from his side. Kriss felt bitterly disappointed at this and she looked over at Caecius resentfully; who was now smiling around at his friends and family. Everything now rested on the attempted rape charge

"On the charge of attempted rape – guilty as charged"

The courtroom was in uproar as everyone either shouted in agreement or in anger at the verdict.

Kriss felt elated, she was now being hugged her friends, who were all jumping up and down with excitement. Her parents also came and hugged her; very unusually her mother had tears in her eyes.

Kriss couldn't see Severus anywhere, she wanted desperately to see him and speak to him, but she thought he must have gone immediately after hearing the verdict.

Caecius was sentenced to one year in Askaban to be started immediately, much to protest's by his friends and family.

The gavel was banged again, to silence the court.

"The revelation of Caecius's suspected Deatheater status, has yet to be established. This warrants further investigation, so a separate trial will be set for this charge. The date will be announced as and when more conclusive information is found." Said Amelia Bones in a serious tone.

After this statement everyone got up to leave and made their way out of the Ministry of Magic building.

Kriss dreaded getting back to school and facing everyone, they would all no doubt know by now, about what had happened, as the Hogwarts grapevine was very efficient. But she was also very glad that it was all over and like Harry had said, she was now free of him at last.


	21. Leaving

As soon as Kriss had got back to school after the trial, she met with a barrage of questions wherever she went. People were asking her about the trial, the attack or just how she was.

There were also several false rumours going around, that were likely to have been started by Caecius's friends. One of them suggested that Kriss had lied and made the whole thing up, helped by Dumbledore, to get rid of Caecius. Another going around was that she had tricked Caecius into coming into the changing room that day and seduced him in order to lead him into a trap. These rumours upset Kriss a great deal when she heard them and she hoped that no one really believed them.

Kriss knew though, that she had to ride the storm and just try and get on with things, after all her exams were coming up and she had to study hard if she wanted to pass them. Her friends had been a great comfort to her through everything, supporting her and defending her all the way. She had also started talking to Harry Potter again, secretively; he above a lot of people, understood exactly what she was going through.

Severus seemed to have changed though; he had become distant and evasive, even more so than before. She had started sneaking up to his room again, to be with him, a couple of weeks after the trial. He had just held her in his arms, lying on the bed listening to her talk. It was only on Saturday nights now and Kriss had felt very deprived of his company. But he had insisted that she needed to devote all her energies into passing her exams and their relationship would have to go on the back burner for the moment.

Kriss and her friends had thought they would go quite mad with all the study; Claudette and Kriss especially had to do well to get into their chosen professions. Xanthe was going to go into the family pest control business, clearing 'magical homes of magical creatures' as the advert read, when she left. Lucinda was going to work for the Daily Prophet and hoped to be a journalist there.

Just when they thought insanity really would set in, from all the revision, the time came to do the exams.

The examiners arrived greeted by all the teachers and Dumbledore. Everyone who was doing exams was talking about which examiner they thought was the toughest, as told by their parents or older brothers and sisters.

To Kriss's relief her potions practical exam came up first, this was obviously the one she needed most. She wasn't too worried and it showed, the potion she produced was perfect. She also found the written exam fairly easy too. Next up was Arithmancy, a difficult subject at the best of times and the exam was especially hard, but kriss felt she had done quite well. Charms was next then Transfiguration – not her best subject, but she did her utmost in it. Then everybody's worst subject – History of magic, was last.

When the examinations were over, there were great celebrations and parties kept happening all over the school. Everyone now needed to let off some steam and there was a great deal of silliness going on. It was announced that there was to be a formal leaving school party for just the seventh years after the official leaving ceremony and everyone was very excited.

It was the last week of term and Kriss and her friends had been to Hogsmead to get new outfits for the party. They were in an elated mood, laughing and joking as they walked down the corridor back to the common room. Kriss suddenly thought she wanted to go and see Severus and told her friends she would catch them up as she stopped by his office. Claudette smiled at her knowingly and ushered the others away saying she couldn't wait to try on her outfit again, to get them away.

Kriss knocked the door and entered. There was no one in and she was surprised, as he always kept his door locked if he wasn't there. Then she noticed all the usual clutter had been tidied up and all the jars and bottles were now safely behind magically locked, glass cabinets.

Kriss was confused and worried, she went over to the desk and leaned on it momentarily, wondering where he was. As soon as she did so, a scroll appeared with her name written on it in Severus's neat curly handwriting. It read:

"Dear Kriss as you may have guessed by now, the secret work I keep disappearing to do has something to do with the rise of Voldemort and his Deatheaters. The fact that I am an ex-follower means that I can go deeper in than most others can, to find out more information. It also means that I often need to be away from the school for certain periods of time. I apologise if I wasn't there as often as you needed me to be after the attack, but I felt that our relationship could not take priority over my vitally important work and your schoolwork.

I will be away the rest of this week but will make every effort to be there for your leaving ceremony.

Severus"

Kriss sighed resignedly as she folded the scroll up and put it in her jean pocket, she couldn't wait until school was over and they could be together at last. She walked up to the common room reflecting on the year that had just gone by, thinking of everything that had happened. Sadness overcame her suddenly; her time at Hogwarts was coming to an end, the place that had been her second home for seven years. She was now going to go out into the world and it was scary. When she got to the portrait door she paused, thinking how many times she had passed through it before and fingered it gently, remembering.

The portrait woke up suddenly and grumbled "Hands off the paintwork, you'll wear it off!" She laughed, uttered the password and went inside to join her friends.

The day of the leaving ceremony had arrived and all the seventh years, their parents and brothers and sisters were assembled in the great hall. The seventh years were seated at the front, waiting for their names to be called out. Everyone was dressed in special witch or wizarding robes and hats and looked very smart. Dumbledore arrived in his usual midnight blue ones and stood up to address the assembled crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would just like to say what a pleasure having your children here at Hogwarts has been - but I can't! Just joking! They have all been wonderful!" he said smiling, then his face became more serious as he said,

"I have watched these young people grow from nervous first years into confident and capable adults and I am sure you are all very proud of them, I know I certainly am and will be sorry to see them go. It does not seem so long ago that I was watching them at the Sorting Hat ceromony" he said looking over at the parents "how time flies! Well without further ado, I will present them with their scrolls." McGonagall got up then and started to read off a list. Everyone got up after hearing their name called out and collected their scroll from Dumbledore, cheered and clapped on and off by friends and family.

Kriss had seen Severus at the back of the room when she had stood up to collect her scroll, watching her intently. After the ceremony, when everyone was stood around talking, Kriss had managed to slip away from her parents for a while to look for him. She was disappointed when she couldn't find him and thought he must have slipped out while she wasn't looking.

Evening time soon arrived and everyone was getting ready for the party. Kriss hoped against hope that Severus was going to be around this time at least. She wanted to talk about their future together after Hogwarts, when at last they would be free to see each other, without the fear of him losing his job. She and her friends did their hair and makeup and put on their new outfits; Kriss's was a light-blue, floor length, taffeta dress, with a net underskirt and a boned bodice. Her long blonde hair had been piled up on top of her head, with soft curls hanging around her face and topped with a small, jeweled tiara

They went down to the party in the Great Hall, full of excitement. Everyone was also feeling a little sad, reminiscing about their time at the school and looking back, mostly through rose tinted glasses, at all the things that had happened to them here.

The Weird Sisters were there playing again and had been joined this time by The Sirens, an all girl vocal group, who were currently very popular.

Kriss had declined invitations of dates; she didn't want anything to get in the way of her seeing Severus. She just danced along side her friends and their dates, feeling a bit left out. After constantly scanning the room for a couple of hours, she spotted him coming in. When he saw her, he beckoned her over looking serious

"Kriss you mustn't stay talking to me for long, but I just want to ask you if you will meet me tomorrow in Hogsmead, bring your friends, I don't want you going anywhere alone. But don't of course tell them you're meeting me just make an excuse to leave them for a while. I will be at the back of The Three Broomsticks at 2 O'clock. We need to talk about the future. Now I must go and talk to Dumbledore, so go back to your friends and enjoy the rest of the party" With these words he turned and walked away

Kriss felt sad that she could not spend more time with him, but also relieved that at last she would be able to talk to him properly about the future. She went back to re-join her friends and their dates and began dancing with them again. Suddenly a slow song came on and everyone partnered up, Kriss was just about to walk away from the dance floor when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and saw a boy she knew to be in Hufflepuff, standing there.

"Erm would you like to dance" he said a little awkwardly Kriss considered for a moment, thinking it wouldn't hurt to just have one slow dance. He wasn't bad looking and had a nice smile but Kriss felt awkward and nervous in this stranger's arms and longed for the song to be over. As soon as it was, she went and sat down, making an excuse that she was tired and didn't want to dance anymore. She managed to stop him coming to join her, by pairing him up with another girl, she had said had been looking at him all night.

Soon the party was over and everyone went back to their common rooms in high spirits. Many people wanted to carry on partying, but the teachers reminded them that there were younger ones trying to sleep and made them go to bed. Kriss lay awake for ages that night, thinking about what severus wanted to talk about and hoping that he wasn't going to tell her he was going away again.


	22. Is this the end?

Kriss was very excited when she got up the day after the party, even though most of it would be spent packing. Her happiness of the meeting with Severus offset the sadness that they now all now felt. They were leaving Hogwarts for the last time and probably wouldn't see it again until they had their own children and they started school here.

She had told her friends that she wanted to go to Hogsmead for lunch and they had all thought it was a good idea.

Once everyone had packed, the dorm room looked bare, stripped of all the familiar pictures, nick-nack's and posters that had made it home from home. By now it was nearly twelve o'clock, so they all walked down to Hogsmead, feeling quite emotional.

When they arrived they went into the Three Broomsticks for lunch as arranged and afterwards decided to browse around the shops. Kriss made out that she had left something back at the pub and told she would meet them in Zonkos, when she had retrieved it. As it was nearing 2 o'clock she rushed round back to the pub again, finding the alley that led round the back.

Severus was already there, waiting, as he had said he would be, with the hood of his cloak over his face. He pulled it back as she approached and she immediately put her arms around his neck, kissing him and holding him tightly. He responded to her kiss, putting his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

They stayed like this for a moment, then suddenly Severus broke away.

"I have something for you" He said, pulling out his wand

He held out his hand, waved the wand over his palm and a small, black box appeared. Kriss gasped in amazement, he had never bought her anything before and couldn't wait to see what it was. She took the box from him and opened it, inside was a silver 'S', about 3cm's long beautifully etched with tiny patterned snakes, hanging on a silver chain.

"Do you like it?" He asked cautiously

"Ohh, it's beautiful! But is it 'S' for Slytherin or 'S' for Severus?" She asked, smiling

"Whatever you want it to be" he replied

Kriss smiled and said "Put it on me would you"

He did as she asked and gently lifted up her hair to fastened it around her neck. She stroked it lovingly, smiling and feeling elated. She couldn't believe he had given her a present, now she knew he really loved her.

But suddenly his mood seemed to change; he wasn't looking at her now, but down at his feet.

"Kriss that was a.. .a goodbye present. I have to go away.. for some time." He said, struggling with the words, but sounding rather formal

"What do you mean? How long for this time?" she asked, feeling worried at his discomposure.

"I mean..that ..I ..have to say goodbye. You need to get on with your life now. You've done your exams, I know you will pass them all with top marks. The world is yours now you don't need me anymore. I will only hold you back from the life that you deserve." He said, looking into her eyes then looking back down again when he had finished.

"No..no..I want you to be part of my new life. I thought we could be together now, no one can stop us anymore! We're free now. Please don't say that!" Kriss said, the panic inside her making her voice quaver and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Kriss...please...this is not easy for me." He looked up again, a serious expression on his face

"I have never met anyone quite like you, you are special and deserve the best of everything. I am just an old fool who thought he could recapture his youth for a while. But now I know that was just a fantasy, I can never get back what has been lost, neither do I deserve to. I know you may think this is sudden, but I wanted nothing to get in the way of you passing your exams. I couldn't risk upsetting you before then." His eyes looked directly into hers now

"Are you saying that you want to end our relationship?" said Kriss, tears flowing freely down her face now

"Yes.. it is for the best, you'll see. In a few months time you will look back and thank me. I will become nothing but a memory, one you can look back and learn from, perhaps.

Maybe to you, you feel that we have done nothing wrong, but I see it from a different perspective. I feel like I have taken advantage of you, used my authority and your admiration for me to push you into a relationship. I have also betrayed the trust of Dumbledore and the guilt I feel will not go away. My only hope of redemption is to give you up now and set you free. All I ask is that you keep our secret, at least for the moment" as he said this, his face seemed full of conflicting emotions, between concern for Kriss and sadness in himself.

Kriss thought her whole world was caving in, she couldn't accept what he was saying, not now. They were free now, why did he want to end it? What was all this stuff he was saying about doing it for her? Ending it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to be with him, to have him in her life, to be with him properly, like a real couple.

She looked at him, hoping he would suddenly change his mind, say that he had made a mistake and wanted to be with her after all and damn to everyone and everything else. But he just carried on looking down.

"Is it because you don't love me anymore? Are you tired of me? Are you embarrassed of me?" Kriss asked, desperately searching for an answer

"I'm doing this because I love you, but how I feel is irrelevant now. The only one that is important here is you and your happiness" He replied

"If my happiness were important to you, you wouldn't be leaving me! You're just scared of what people might think of you aren't you, for going out with an eighteen year old girl. I always thought you never cared what anyone else thinks, that's one of the things I loved most about you." Kriss said tearfully

Severus did not answer her for a moment; he merely looked down again sadly

"I must go now Kriss, I'm sorry. I know you are upset now, but in time it will pass, you will be fine.You must hurry and get back to your friends, they will be worried about you." He said smiling briefly.

Kriss shook her head "No..no..no please don't go. Please! " she begged him desperately, almost shouting out the words in her frustration.

She moved forward and grabbed his arms, but he gently pushed her hands away, holding them briefly and moving back at the same time. They stood there looking at each other for a moment when he suddenly raised his hand towards her face, stroking her hair lightly with the tips of his fingers and gazing fondly at her.

"Goodbye Kriss" he said simply, then he disapparated, leaving her alone in the dark, dirty alleyway.

Kriss looked at the now blank wall, where he had been standing. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she stood there for a moment in total shock, her whole body shaking with it. Then she ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. As she pushed her way along the crowded street, someone grabbed her arm and she struggled to free herself, until a familiar voice spoke.

"Kriss? Kriss what's wrong? Are you okay?" It was Harry Potter. He turned her gently to face him, with concern in his eyes. His friends were beside him, looking at her curiously.

"I..I.." Kriss started to say, but was interrupted by someone else calling her name. It was Claudette, running towards them, closely followed by Xanthe and Lucinda

"Kriss! Oh Thank Merlin we found you! Where have you been? You've had us so worried, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Claudette said breathlessly, when she reached Kriss. Lucinda and Xanthe had now caught up too and the three girls were all panting and clutching their stomachs from the exertion of their run, for a minute.

When Claudette looked up again, she suddenly noticed Kriss had tears running down her face. "Oh what's wrong! What's happened?" she said concerned, putting her hand on Kriss's shoulder

"He..he's gone!" Kriss managed

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?" Then when realisation hit her she said "You mean?" looking at Kriss directly in the eyes, raising her eyebrows.

Kriss merely nodded and pulling away from Harry, fell into Claudette's arms, the tears coming in a flood now.

"I think I'll leave you to it" she heard Harry say rather disconsolately, walking away.

They all decided it was a good time to go back to Hogwarts now. Claudette had filled Xanthe and Lucinda in about what Kriss had been talking about and they hadn't been that surprised, as they had guessed something had been going on.

As Kriss seemed hardly able to walk in her distressed state, they pooled their money together and hired a seemingly 'horseless' carriage from a rank of them just outside the village. As the carriage bumped along the road, Kriss stared out of the window lost in thought, she was feeling many emotions at once – disbelief, shock, sadness, anger and resentment. But most of all she felt like something precious, something she had really wanted had been taken away from her.

Her heart had been broken for the first time.

Severus Snape walked into the hallway of his old family home; leaving footprints in the dust that had built up while he had been away. He came to a door on his left and opened it, walking into the dirty, cobweb-strewn living room and sat down on a chair by the fireplace.

He looked down at the dusty floor, anger beginning to rise inside of him. He took out a small vial from inside his robes – his calming potion – and looked at it for a moment, undecided.

Suddenly he threw the vial into the fireplace, smashing it into tiny pieces. Standing up, his lip curling into a snarl, he angrily swiped all the ornaments off the mantlepiece, sending them crashing to the floor. His rage was now burning inside of him like a furnace and he looked for other things to break. A glass bookcase stood against the wall; he rammed his fist into it, smashing a pane, then pushed it over, sending books and broken glass flying across the room. He took out his wand and whirled around, sending tables, chests of drawers and chairs, crashing into the walls. After breaking nearly everything in the room, he felt his anger now sate a little and he sank down to the floor, his leg's bent up in front of him, hanging his head. His hand was bleeding quite badly, but he was too distracted to care. He had just let go of the best thing that had ever happened to him, the girl he loved. Even though he knew it was the 'right thing to do' and was for the best, he did not feel any better. The pain of telling her they had to end, the pain he had tried not to feel, seared in his chest now making him feel utterly despondent and helpless. He breathed in deeply trying to calm himself and regain his composure

There was a popping noise; someone had just apparated into the room, it was Dumbledore.

"You told her then I see " he said in his usual calm, steady voice "I know that was very painful for you. But in time you will see the sense in what you have done, that you did the right thing"

"Maybe I'm tired of doing the right thing." He replied, then looking up Dumbledore he said "You know, she once said to me that 'we are like two souls, destined to be together'. She never cared about the age difference and for a while, neither did I." Severus said disconsolately

"You know there is more to it than just the age difference, her parents, your reputation, the reputation of the school.. and your work for The Order would have been compromised" Dumbledore reasoned, obviously trying to make him see sense.

Severus said nothing, wishing sincerely that the old man would just go away and leave him to his misery. He stood up, leaning on the chair for support. Dumbledore noticed his hand then and moved immediately towards him

"Your hand is bleeding, it needs a bandage, let me.." But Severus cut him off

"I am perfectly capable of producing my own bandage!" he snapped. He waved his wand over the cut with his other hand and uttered a spell, saying "Ligamentum!" A bandage appeared in mid-air and wrapped itself around his wounded hand, stemming the bleeding.

"Now please leave me, I need time to gather myself before the meeting later" Severus said coldly, looking straight ahead. But as soon as Dumbledore had left he collapsed on the floor again, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He had found out what it was like to love and be loved in return and giving it up had been the hardest thing he had ever done. She was his first and last real love and would stay in his heart and his mind forever.


	23. Reunion

The sun streaming through a gap in the curtains awoke Kriss from her restless sleep. She sat up, yawned and stretched arching her back, hands clasped around the back of her head. Picking up her wand from the bedside table, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, tapping the shower on with it.

Thinking it might be a good idea to open the curtains and see what the weather was like, she walked over to the window. She pushed the rather dusty old drapes aside and stood there, looking out at the familiar streets and buildings of Hogsmead, feeling glad that although it looked cold the sun was shining.

She had booked herself in to The Three Broomsticks the previous night. The pub where she had spent many happy hours drinking butter beers with her friends had also got several rooms upstairs for hire.

Kriss stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading over her. Thinking about what she was about to do and running her plan through her mind, wondering if it would work. 'Was it really what she wanted? Had she got the courage to go through with it? What if it didn't go the way she wanted it to?' Suddenly she felt very nervous, causing her stomach to tighten.

After finishing her shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she walked over to the bed and sat down, lost in thought for a moment. She shook her head out of this reverie and picking up her vanity case, began her usual after shower routine. After doing her makeup, she used her wand to dry her hair, which was shorter now. It came to just past her shoulders and it was more practical in her new job. Kriss also felt it made her look older and more sophisticated; she wanted to be taken seriously as a woman now, no longer wanting to look like the schoolgirl she had just been.

Her hair done, she began to get dressed in the new clothes she had bought especially for the occasion. First a black lace bra, matching thong and black stockings. Then she slipped on a long, black, tight fitting dress with sleeves that flared out from the elbow. Lastly she put on her ¾ length, black, high heeled boots and stood in front of a long mirror that stood in the room. She looked admiringly at her reflection for a moment, smiling and turning this way and that.

"He'd have to be blind not to notice me in this dress" she said to herself

She picked up her cloak and after wrapping it around her shoulders walked out of the door, locking it behind her and then headed down to breakfast.

The scrambled eggs on toast she ordered didn't seem, quite so appetizing now; her stomach was churning too much. After managing to get some down, with a few gulps of coffee, she decided it was time to go. She waved goodbye to Madame Rosmerta and went out into the street.

Feeling the cold through her rather flimsy dress, Kriss wrapped her warm cloak more securely around her and as she didn't fancy walking decided to get a carriage.

To Kriss's frustration, she hadn't yet got her 'apparation' licence. As transfiguration had never been her best subject at school, she was still trying to get the hang of apparating and disapparating properly, so had to use more conventional means of transport.

She made her way down to the rank of carriages that always lined up just outside of the village, got in one of them and ordered it to go to Hogwarts. Kriss had already sent an owl to Dumbledore to ask him for permission to visit the school, saying she wanted to visit all her old teachers and tell them how she was getting on. He had sent one back saying it would be fine for her to visit and to come and see him when she did. When at last she arrived at the gates, she felt her nerves tighten her stomach once more and her heart start to beat faster as the carriage turned up the long driveway.

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk, looking out over his class of fourth year Slytherins and Gryffendors. He had never understood why Dumbledore always insisted on putting these oppposing houses together, as in his eyes, it only seemed to cause more conflict.

Suddenly there was a tinkle of glass and gasps of exasperation, as an unfortunate student tried to clean up their mess of dropped potion and vial. Severus got up and was just about to jump on the student for being so clumsy, when he felt a jolt.

"What was that?" He thought curiously to himself.

He stopped moving and stood waiting for another, which duly came, stronger this time. There was only one person who had that effect on him but.. it couldn't be her could it? Not now, when he was starting to get his life back on track again. Not when he had just started to accept that she couldn't be part of his life anymore.

When no more jolts came, he dismissed the feelings as maybe just wishful thinking, but still felt quite unsettled.

Just as he was beginning to relax again he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the corridor, getting louder all the time as they approached the classroom. He knew it was a woman, as he could hear the heels clacking on the stone floor. His heart started to beat faster and his stomach clenched as the footsteps stopped outside the door.

Slowly the door creaked open to reveal a hooded figure, wearing a long cloak. All the students turned from their work to see who the new arrival was. The figure turned back the hood of their cloak, to gasps from the class.

Severus stood in silence as he watched Kriss slowly walk up the classroom towards him. The class suddenly became deadly quiet as they watched her too, in curious fascination

As he watched, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and tingles spread all over his body, at the sight of her. He struggled for a moment trying not to look as stunned at her appearance as he felt; she looked different, more sophisticated, more like a woman and so sexy. She seemed to have matured so much in just the few short months they had been apart and looked even more beautiful. Feelings returned to him now, ones he had tried to suppress since the break up.

Kriss smiled as she approached the desk where he was standing.

"Hello Professor Snape" she said, looking him straight in the eyes, "I just thought I'd come back for a visit, to see how everyone is doing. You don't mind if I sit in on your class do you, it will bring back memories for me."

Severus took a breath, trying to make sure his usual haughty demenour remained on his face as he spoke.

"Of course not. Class! This is Krisstina Firestone, my finest student from last year, her potions ability matched only by my own. You'd do well to follow in her footsteps, as she now works for St Mungos in the Potions Research Department, a place that only takes the best, highest achieving students" he said, looking around disdainfully at all the gawping faces.

"Thankyou Sir, I'm flattered, I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" Kriss said smiling flirtatiously, her head on one side, "Now, I don't want to disrupt the class any longer so I'll just sit over there quietly and watch, that is if you're sure you don't mind" she said raising her eyebrows at him, questioningly.

"No, not at all, " Severus replied, nodding politely at her, but really wishing she would go. Her presence was making him extremely uncomfortable; he had now started to get quite hot and was finding it hard to think clearly. He sincerely hoped the class didn't notice.

Kriss went to sit down at an empty desk, next to a shy looking boy with mousy brown hair and a rather dirty robe. Severus had looked away from her now, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing next. Then, hearing gasps come suddenly from some of the boys, he turned round to see what was wrong.

He saw Kriss sitting there, apparently oblivious too all the attention. She had slipped off her cloak and underneath was a dress, which was cut low at the front, revealing a generous amount of the cleavage of her larger than average bust, then fitted tightly over the rest of her hourglass figure.

"Oh, don't mind me!" she said, looking round at the boys sitting next to her, "I won't tell on you if you do something wrong. I wasn't as much the 'teachers pet' as the Professor would like you to think" she continued, shooting a look at Severus, more serious this time.

The boys continued to stare at Kriss, until he intervened.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Get on with your work!" He snapped loudly, making the boys come back to reality and carry on making their potions. Most of the girls were shaking their heads in derision at them. A smattering of whispering and giggling then started to travel around the classroom, making Severus shout for silence again. He banged his wand on his desk with a noise like a thunderclap. Suitably frightened, everyone settled down, only glancing furtively in Kriss's direction now and then.

The shy boy she'd sat next to seemed to be having trouble with his potion and looked very nervous, she stood up and whispered instructions to him. This just seemed to make him worse and he then started to drop his ingredients all over the floor. Kriss crouched down and passed him some of them up, to help him. As he looked down to take the ingredients from her, he suddenly seemed transfixed, staring with his mouth open. The boys next to him noticed this and started to snigger and whisper behind their hands.

"Here you are!" she said and on getting no reaction, "are you going to take this from me or what?" Kriss prompted him smiling, holding out a bag with something rather slimy in it

"Err.. thankyou.. Miss..Miss.." he tried to say, but Kriss finished for him

"Firestone, but everyone calls me Kriss" She said getting up. She then leant over and whispered conspiratorially in the boy's ear "Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite you know, he's a big softy underneath" But by the look on his face, he wasn't convinced.

Very soon everyone had finished making up their potion and was taking it to the front, just in time for the bell to ring for morning break. All the students filed out, talking quietly but excitedly and taking backwards glances at Kriss. The boy that had been next to Kriss was still there, showing her his pet ferret, which he kept in his bag. She was stroking and making a fuss of it when Severus came over and looked at the boy distainfully. He immediately picked up his bag and made for the door, smiling briefly at Kriss who smiled in return, as she said goodbye to him.

As soon as the boy had shut the door behind him, Severus seemed to relax a little. He sighed and looked at Kriss, then walked back over to his desk before speaking.

"This is a little unexpected Kriss, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt

"I couldn't risk you disappearing on me again! Like the last time I saw you." She stood up and started to walk towards him. "You broke my heart Severus. You know that, don't you?" Kriss looked at him, her face full of emotion

"I know and I am truly sorry, but I also told you that in time you would see the sense in what I did and get on with your life. It looks like you have." He said, smiling briefly

"Yes," she said looking down at her appearance, then back at him again, "I had no choice, you didn't tell me where you were, I didn't know if you were alive or dead or what you were doing. I wrote loads of 'owls' but you never replied. I was in so much pain, then when I got my exam results, which were all top grades I started to feel a little better. It meant I could take up my place at St Mungos, the job I've wanted for so long " She revealed, trying to move closer, but stopping as she saw him backing up away from her again

"So why are you here now, shouldn't you be back there enjoying your new life?" He said trying to sound casual, but her close proximity had made him feel flustered

"Not when I have unfinished business here I can't" Kriss said, walking towards him again, a look of determination now on her face

"We have no unfinished business, what we had came to an end, that was it" Severus replied now looking unnerved by Kriss's continual movement towards him.

"I just wanted to make sure, that was all. I suddenly realised the other day it was time, that I was ready to see you and find out if what I had felt for you was the real thing or just a crush. I needed to know if I still had feelings for you or not, in order to get on with my life" She had reached where he was stood now, backed up against his desk, with nowhere else to go.

As she stood there just a few inches away, she looked him up and down critically, pursing her lips, then smiled.

"You haven't been looking after yourself have you? You look like you've lost some weight and your hair!" She shook her head, tutting "greasy as ever! But you're still my Severus!" she said reaching out her hand and stroking one side of his face gently

"You..you've changed a lot in just these few short months also. I like your hair, it..it suits you." He said awkwardly

"Thankyou" she said stroking her hair and looking sideways at it "I've had it long for years and years, I thought it was time for a change." After she said this her demenour became serious again

"When you ended our relationship, you said you did it _because_ you loved me. Do you still love me?" She said looking directly into his eyes

Severus looked down to his chest sadly and said nothing

"Well?" Kriss said impatiently

He looked up suddenly, his expression soft and his eyes full of emotion

"I have never stopped thinking about you Kriss. Since that day, the only thing that has kept me going was the thought that I was setting you free to lead a happier life without me, that you would be better off. So if you must know the answer ... yes, I do still love you," Severus admitted, looking down again

Kriss smiled a triumphant smile "that causes a problem for us then doesn't it?" she said looking at the sad, defeated looking Professor, "Because I still love you too!" At this she leant in pulling his face up to look at her and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back, waiting for his reaction

For a moment he just looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. Then it was if the floodgates had opened. He leant down pulling her head towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth. He twisted her around so that he now had her leant against the desk and pushed her slowly back down onto it. Their breathing intensified, as the passion in their kiss increased, both of them feeling the elation of being together once more. They were so lost in each other, they didn't notice the door to the classroom open and someone walk into the room.

"Ahem," said a voice and on getting no reaction, louder "AHEM! Excuse me for interrupting, but I.." the voice suddenly cut off, when seeing the pair hurryiedly trying to get off the desk and straighten themselves up.

"Minerva, what brings you down here?" Severus said rather gruffly, trying regain his composure

McGonagal had an incredulous look on her face, which turned to shock, as she turned to Kriss, suddenly recognising her "Krisstina Firestone?" She said, looking at Kriss, then at Severus, her eyes narrowing in derision.

"I thought I recognised that smell, I've smelt it somewhere before, it was a long time ago but.." McGonagal said, looking as if she were searching her memory, then she spoke to Severus, "the night of the ball, when I came and fetched you after your 'disappearance'. I said I could smell someone in the room but you dismissed it and at the time so did I, thinking I must have been mistaken. It was you wasn't it Krisstina? You were there in his room that night?" Her face stern and accusatory, looking at kriss now

Kriss looked down for a moment then at Severus for guidance, but he was still looking at McGonagal. She took a deep breath and was about to say something when he got in before her

"We have only been seeing each other since she finished school Minerva, so don't go thinking anything untoward has been going on. She sent me an owl about her results and her job at st Mungos and asked me to meet her to talk about it. The work she does is of great interest to me so I agreed, we kept on meeting up and began to form a more serious relationship." Severus said stiffly, his usual haughty expression back on his face

"Huh! A nice little story, only, when have you had time to meet up with her, between your work here and your.. 'extra curricular' activities?" she answered back, her eyebrows raised expectantly

"I don't have to discuss my social life with you Minerva! Now could you please tell me what it is you want?" Severus was irritated now; one for being found in a compromising position and two for this woman's incomparable ability to see through any lie he had ever tried to tell her.

"I had come down to talk to you about the activities of some of your Slytherins against my Gryffendors on the Quidditch pitch yesterday" she said still looking sternly at the both of them.

"Well..I am rather busy at the moment, so I will discuss the matter with you later" Severus said, glaring back at her

"I can see that you are busy Severus Snape! I just still can't believe with what _and_ with who!" She answered her hands on her hips now

"Well you had better believe it, because Kriss and I are in love and nothing and no one will interfere with us being together ever again. I'll make sure of that!" with these words he took Kriss's hand and dragged her past an astonished MacGonagal, out into the corridor.

"Did you mean that?" Kriss said smiling "That nothing will ever stop us being together again?" now looking up at him hopefully

"Yes" he said simply, sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her close and looking into her eyes.

"In that case I'll put this back on then" she reached inside her bra and produced the necklace Severus had given her, the day he had left, . She fastened it then pulled it over her head, brushing her hair out from under it and pulling it straight as she did so. Severus reached out a hand to touch it gently, his fingers brushed lightly against the skin underneath, then he trailed them down her front.

"I like your dress by the way" he said smiling lasciviously "the boys in my class seemed very impressed too! You deliberately went out to disrupt the lesson didn't you?" He said in a not too serious accusatory tone.

"Of course not, I would never do that!' she giggled, "But if you like the dress, just you wait until you see what's underneath!" Kriss said, looking at him enticingly.

"Why don't we go up to my room and ... investigate that theory," he answered her "we have a lot of lost time to make up for!" With that, he took her hand and led her to the portrait that hid the entrance to his room. He stopped before they went up and looking at her sincerely, said "Are you sure Kriss?"

"Yes, I've never been surer!" she answered definitely as they stepped behind the portrait and ascended the stairs, both hoping that this time nothing would ever split them apart again.


End file.
